The Frozen Hearts of Arendelle
by Mudrowned
Summary: Fear is a poison. The only cure is love. [Post canon, angsty, plot-heavy shenanigans. Elsanna endgame with a sprinkling of exploring other relationships and ideas as I go. Crossposted from Archive of Our Own.]
1. 0: Snowfall

0: Snowfall

* * *

Fingers combed through the soft tumble of platinum hair, curling wild locks betwixt them as she gently tugged and weaved aimlessly into a loose braid. She knew she was in the way, a playful smile shot back at her said as much, so she plucked the brush from the queen's long delicate fingers and made herself busy. "And then," she gathered up the shimmering cascade, marveling at the way it caught the light, at the texture as it spilled from her fingertips. "... He was talking for Sven again, you know how he does, and Sven said-."

"Anna, aren't you going to be late?"

"No, that's not what Sven said at all." Anna pouted at Elsa's reflection in the mirror and her sister returned the look with that smile - the one that always melted her pouts away, the one her sister saved just for her. Her heart skipped happily at the press of those full lips. At the warmth in those sparkling eyes.

"Didn't you say that you were supposed to meet Kristoff for lunch today?" There was a soft laugh caught in her voice as she spoke, "It's almost noon." Elsa reclaimed the wooden handle of the brush and lifted it from Anna's hands, pausing only as their fingers briefly touched.

"W-what-... Oh!" Anna's gaze flit to the window, to the position of the sun. "OH NO." With a twirl she spun to snatch her bag from the bed, almost losing her footing in the process. She barely noticed from the corners of her awareness as her sister rose from her seat behind her, the soft ruffle of sheer fabric in the subtle shift down the length of her thighs until the hem settled at her feet. Anna skipped and stumbled to stop herself, turning back to meet her sister's gaze from the doorway. Her heart gave that little squeeze it always did when she saw her. Elsa was so devastatingly beautiful it wasn't even fair, and the way the sunny day gazing in from the window framed her just so… it was like no matter where she stood all the light in the world would realign for her benefit. Show off, she thought. As if her sister had done it on purpose. "I love you, Elsa." She never gave it a second thought.

But she watched the way the queen's smile faltered, hurt touching those beautiful blue eyes, before she carefully schooled herself into a small, fragile smile. Elsa gathered the fabric around her front in the self conscious ross of her arms. "I love you too, sister."

A little bit of worry needled itself into her shaky confidence.

She smiled it away, as bright as she could, and gave her sister a little wave before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The words sprang forth from Anna abruptly, her thoughts escaping from her lips the moment they were formed. "Do you think I'm smothering her?"

She couldn't at all remember what he was talking about, but she knew from the way he looked at her, wide eyed and mouth caught midway over a word half-formed, that she'd interrupted him. His hands were retreating into his pockets, the posture uncomfortable and forced. "A-a? Smothering who?"

"I think that lately she's been pushing me away again…" Anna trailed off as she thought about the hesitance in her sister's voice. The way she seemed to be shying away from the small touches they had always shared.

Kristoff started to catch up, finding his footing. "W-well I mean, Anna, it's not weird that she might need some space sometimes… but you kn-."

"So you think I'm being weird?"

"No, no, not at all, I mean, you're both really unusually close-."

"It's unusual, then."

"No, Anna, that's not-."

Anna felt herself breaking somewhere on the inside as her doubts piled on top of themselves, one after the other. "Do you think maybe she just doesn't want me around anymore?" She closed her eyes. Clinging to small fragments, the little reminders. Reassuring herself that she was just being paranoid. No matter how hard she tried all those years of being shut out of her sister's life snuck up on her sometimes.

"Oh no, Anna, Elsa clearly loves you." He huffed a short, low laugh. "I don't think she has eyes for anyone or anything else, honestly…" Kristoff came to a stop behind her, his heavy footfalls comforting and solid. Something grounded.

"But… she promised we wouldn't do this anymore. No more secrets or hiding away from each other." Anna searched her recent memory for any hint of what could have lead to the distance.

"Do you know for sure she's keeping anything from you?" Kristoff smiled at her as he came up beside her. "Have you asked her about it?"

Anna frowned. "No, but…" Her brows furrowed with her resolve. "I will."

* * *

Anna threw the door open. She took satisfaction from the sound as it slammed against the other side of the wall, from stomping her feet as she stormed into the room. The startled look in her sister's eyes both hurt and fueled her, and it was only made worse seeing her hunched over the open bags on her bed. To see her things neatly packed inside.

"You can't leave." This was worse. Worse than any doors. She really was running away.

"Anna-." Her voice was so soft. So kind.

"No!" She reached out to her sister and… clenched. She wanted to grab her, to shake her, or-. "I can't do this without you." She hated the gentleness she saw in her sister's eyes. "You know I'm not ready to do this alone." She hated the softness of Elsa's hands as they settled on her fists. "I need you." Anna wasn't sure if she was begging or demanding anymore but her voice broke, tears spilling through the cracks. Whatever strength she had left was sapped by the caress of a soft touch on her cheek.

"Anna, you don't need me." Her sister spoke so softly, so carefully. Her fingers searched for an opening on Anna's fist, the delicate touch instead wrapping around the ball when she failed to take her hand. Anna remembered that look in her eyes. She remembered all of Elsa's things being moved out of the nursery before she had woken up after the accident, of Elsa shouting at her to leave and slamming the door behind her. "You will do just fine here without me." She was being so-.

"I do. I do need you." How could you leave me like this again? "What are we going to do for game night without you?" What am I going to do without you? Anna took a shaky breath.

Maybe she imagined the tremble in those soft hands as Elsa pressed her brow to hers'. "You are queen now, Anna." Her voice was so soft, so very soft, like the brush of wind across the snowfield. "You will do the next right thing, I know you will."

Anna tried to give voice to further protest but she was still hurt. So hurt that she was being shoved away again after everything they had been through together. Hadn't she been there with her when they realized how much they needed each other? Elsa had promised that it wouldn't be like this anymore. That they would do it together. What had changed? "Why do you have to go?" Anna whimpered in between wet sniffles as Elsa pulled her close into a tight squeeze. She clung to her tightly burying her face into the closest shoulder.

"You know why," Her sister rubbed her back, coaxing gently as she breathed the words into Anna's hair.

"But you belong here," Anna clung to her tighter, not willing to give her up, but Elsa carefully managed to unbind herself from her, to squirm out of her grasp. Anna was so exhausted. It was all she could do to watch helplessly as Elsa turned away to gather up her bags. As her elder sister walked past her toward the open door.

Anna rallied what was left, all of her courage. "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Elsa stopped, hand paused mid-motion to rest on the doorknob. Anna wondered at how long it took her to turn to face her, and she wondered if she imagined that the shimmer in her eyes might be tears.

"I love you, Anna."

The door pulled shut behind her with a light click.


	2. 1: Sunflowers

1: Sunflowers

* * *

"This iron is the highest quality on the market! And with the furnace fires we had in the spring, production was drastically impaired this year." Deep and booming, his protest echoed over the rich wooden furnishings. "Her highness can't possibly be suggesting that we might cut the cost by a whole two percent, that's nothing short of absurd!" The man who spoke, a hearty gentleman - barrel chested with the frame of a giant - touched a meaty finger to the documents before him in earnest as he looked between the two women who sat across from him. His eyes first went to the queen, who's gaze had wandered elsewhere, and then to Nora's.

Nora had worked hard to get this position next to the queen. Over a year ago she had proudly worn the crest of her station. She had proudly sat beside the newly coronated Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The two of them had been an unstoppable team against the likes of this. But now...

Now she glanced sideways at Anna's distant look and squirmed. She tried her best, really, not to look as frustrated as she felt, and offered the ambassador an adequately confident smile. "A-a-a noo! Not at all, My Lord. Her Majesty the Queen is suggesting that, rather than pure coin, Arendelle would be willing to offer more in fish." She tapped her fingers lightly on the table as she looked to Anna helplessly. "To make up the difference. Right, your Majesty?" The sound didn't so much as budge Anna. She had fully left the conversation and was lost in whatever thoughts had taken her away. The trade advisor bit her bottom lip.

Across from them their adversary scowled through his beard, squinting at the poor girl left to her own defense. "It's clear to me that Arendelle has no interest in the iron of East Marche."

"No!" Nora was out of her seat with a shout. The height barely put her at his eye level but it didn't matter, she followed his gaze, fixing her eyes on the lost queen. "Not at all My Lord." _Please, Queen Anna_. "Arendelle is still interested in the iron and would simply like to renegotiate for the mutual benefit of our two nations." _Please_? "Right, your Majesty?"

Anna finally perked out of her daze, a look of horror spilling over her features as her eyes met Nora's. "Do you think the sunflowers will be too much for her? Tell me, honestly"

Nora balked.

"I have heard enough." The ambassador rose to his feet and firmly tugged his robes into place. "Perhaps when the Queen of Arendelle has time for East Marche we can discuss this… renegotiation of yours."

The little advisor rounded the table, desperate to stop him. "My Lord, please, a moment more?" She shot Anna a glare but the Queen, finally aroused from her stupor, didn't even have the decency to look guilty so much as surprised. "The impending wedding has her Majesty a little distracted. Perhaps we can reconvene after lunch?"

The look on the man's face was long suffering but he bowed his head. "After lunch, perhaps."

Nora watched him go, nervous energy spilling out of her in the small tap of her foot, waiting until he passed through the massive doors of the great hall to turn on the queen. "Your Majesty." Her brown eyes narrowed.

Anna laughed nervously, grinning. "I-I really botched that one, didn't I?" The queen's smile faltered as the humor all but slid off her advisor's incredulous expression. Her elbows touched the table and she slumped, face falling into her hands. "I'm so bad at this…"

Nora let out a deep sigh though her nose. Counting down. Counting always helps. "You're worried about… Princess Elsa?" She pressed her lips into a firm line. She prayed the powers that be would give her patience. And a different queen. No, no don't think like that, that's treason. She shook her head,

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Anna hopped to her feet and spun. Her emerald skirts, spotted with delicately needled flowers, fanned around her like a spray of daisies and fresh spring grass. "It's my wedding! My whole life has been just… pointing to this moment, you know?"

"Right." Her advisor pressed a palm to her mouth as she watched the queen pace.

"A-and I haven't seen her in over a year, and I want to make sure everything is just…"

"Perfect."

"Yes, right! Exactly. See? You understand, right?" The queen turned her big pleading eyes on Nora and caught her arms, fingers digging into the fabric of the other woman's immaculate jacket. Nora forced a smile. The poor girl wasn't speaking sense.

"It's _your_ wedding, right? Does it really matter what your sister thinks?" The advisor very carefully nudged Anna's hands off of her. "Shouldn't this be about you and _him_?"

"I-." Her queen, if begrudgingly, stammered. Nora's question had caught her off guard. "W-well, yes..."

"Exactly. So, Your Majesty. We have to regroup." The advisor glanced at the clock and tapped her lip. _Three hours… three hours if we continue through lunch and then…_

"You're right." Anna straightened. "I have to regroup."

"Good" Excellent. The queen is on the same- wait. Anna had walked straight passed her and started for the doors. "W-wait. My Queen!" Nora quickly gathered up the papers on the table into her arms in a heap before desperately trying to catch up. Curse the royal siblings and their long legs! "Where are you going!?"

Queen Anna of Arendelle, first of her name, waved back at her dismissively as she bolted for the wide open doorway, free hand grasping the front of her skirts to keep from tripping on them. "I'll be right back! I just have to send a message to my sister." She skid to a halt right outside the great hall and grinned back at Nora. "I can trust you to prepare to meet the ambassador after lunch, right? Good!" She disappeared around the corner, her voice all that echoed back. "Thanks, Nora! I owe you!"

The advisor's face contorted with frustration and with an angry shout she dumped the papers on the table. "Well!" She barked uselessly into the empty air. "Tell her to come back, will you?!" It was honestly all she could do to keep from crying.

* * *

Perched high in the mountains and nestled deep in the Enchanted Forest hid a small cottage made of birch and pine. The white of the dogwood planks stood stark against the deep reds of the burning bush, flecked with patches of snow. In spite of the warm summer sun the ice princess' magic held winter by the nape.

Honeymaren hopped from the back of her reindeer, wincing somewhat as her boots crunched noisily on the underbrush. Her antlered friend huffed at the sound and she quickly shooshed him, glancing at the house to check and see if they'd been spotted. He didn't get why they were being so secretive, what with the basket that was clearly meant for the lady inside resting in his antlers, but reindeer didn't tend to understand the… complex nature of… whatever it was Honeymaren was up to. Either way it earned him a carrot, and a soft pat on his nose, and he was content to watch her make a fool of herself while he munched away.

The girl looked back at the reindeer nervously and he gestured with his muzzle that she keep going. We can't back out now, right? Right. She nodded firmly in agreement and pulled the basket free. She walked passed the small collection of potted sunflowers, still too fresh to bloom, by the doorsteps and just as her foot toed the entryway she realized that this wasn't a very well thought out surprise. What if the ice princess wasn't even here? What if she was busy? What if- the door opened before she could talk herself out of this, and her dark eyes met that beautiful clear blue that froze her to her core with nervous butterflies.

"A-a. Hi."

Bemused, Elsa smiled back at her. "Hello..?" She looked perfect. More than perfect, even. She looked prepared. A quick glance noted that she was dressed for travel, the likely enchanted gown suited for riding the way it parted and revealed pants underneath.

"I- uh. Are you leaving?" Please say yes. This was suddenly all too much and her knuckles had turned white on the handle of her prized basket. "I'm sorry, I can come back another time…"

Elsa gently laughed, the sound was rich and musical, humming in the small ice chimes that hung from the eaves. "No, no. Well-," she paused, "I was but it can wait. Would you like to come inside for a moment?" The door opened a bit more, exposing her to the warmth of the Arendellian's home, and Honeymaren chanced a glance at the reindeer. For support.

The jerk snickered at her.

Honeymaren made a face at him but before she could openly rebel the ice princess gently swept her inside, urging her to settle into the main room. "I was hoping you'd stop by, actually." Elsa, graceful even on the step of her heels, wrung her hands as she passed her. "Ah, please have a seat. I'll be right back." She disappeared around the corner into the small study tucked deep within.

Her guest aimlessly followed after her instead, eyes searching the small space with eager curiosity. It was a tight, modest little cottage. No fancy decorations or ornaments save for a few small ice pieces and the richly made furniture. A departure from what she would have expected of an 'ex-queen.' Honeymaren wandered toward the study door and her eyes fell on a vase sitting on the desk, ice of course, but full of sunflowers that had begun to fade. Her heart swelled. That was perfect.

"Here. Here it is." Elsa plucked a small book from the shelf and quickly shuffled through the pages. "It looked like this, didn't it?" The Northuldran girl blinked down at the small sketchbook. The painting, a small scene of trees, was pretty but with a light tap of the princess' finger she noticed the masses of white hiding in the branches. Those affected had dead and spiney leaves, and a darkening at the base of the trunks toward the roots.

Honeymaren felt her face heat. She'd almost forgotten that she and her brother Ryder had come to ask the princess for advice about the affliction in the forest only a few days ago. It had been lost somewhere in a shy smile, a warm laugh, and a seemingly effortless elegant bearing. "Yes, actually. That's exactly what we saw."

Elsa tucked a few stray strands of beautiful golden hair behind her ear as she mused over the notes written within. "The artist mentions some sort of imbalance in the spirits, but it looks like some kind of parasite..." She was beginning to wander away, back toward her books. Calling on the last of her courage, Honeymaren opened her basket. She almost strangled the fresh sunflowers in her nervous fist as she steadied herself. "Do you think you and your brother could take me to it? To see it for myself?"

In the back of her mind Honeymaren hoped her brother didn't mind being volunteered. "W-well, yeah. We wouldn't mind at all." She swallowed and lifted the thick bunch so they could be seen. A deep breath, in and out. _Can't back out now, _she reminded herself."Elsa… I thought you might like-."

Her voice was drowned in an abrupt ringing of chimes. A small door set above the window viewing out into the forest ticked open and Gale, the wind spirit, spilled into the room, gently rustling the princess's hair. Honeymaren saw, amidst the birch leaves and sprigs caught in the wash of air, a small folded paper bird flapping tiny wings.

Elsa's eyes thawed, the warmth spreading through her features to the press of her smile. Light filled her. It was like the sun had risen over a dark cold night. "Thank you, Gale," the pure love and joy in her voice sent Honeymaren's heart into a flutter. The woman before her had never been so radiant. Not since the day she had first laid eyes on her. Those long slender fingers gently caught the little bird and she turned away, withdrawing into the message hidden within. Honeymaren couldn't help but try to steal a peek over her shoulder.

It was like night and day. The life went out of her host as quickly as it had come.

After a pause the princess turned to face her guest, fingers brushing her lips thoughtfully. Her gaze first sank to the bundle of sunflowers caught in Honeymaren's hand before meeting her eyes. "This is… going to sound sudden," her voice barely split the quiet between them, soft and fragile as it was, "but could you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Honeymaren didn't hesitate.

A strained smile pulled on Elsa's face. "You haven't even asked me what it is."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you need, I want to help."


	3. 2: An Invitation

2: An Invitation

* * *

Once again Anna found herself face to face with the massive man from East Marche. She tried, she really did, to focus on the negotiation happening between her talented advisor and the ambassador but her mind was spinning, caught fire by her sparked imagination. Her fingers knotted in front of her on the table and she fixed her eyes on the papers shuffled back and forth, on the scribbling of Nora's pen on fresh parchment as new agreements were made. On the rise and fall of the man's impressive facial hair.

_Of course I will be there, Anna. __Do you mind if I bring a guest?_

The queen was humming with excitement that she could barely contain. Nora's perceptive gaze shot her way in a suspicious squint as Anna squirmed and forced herself to smile at her encouragingly. Her sister had found someone? Who was he? What was he like?

A paper swept in front of her and she tried to focus on the letters, at least give a few of the numbers a cursory glance, but it all might as well have been written in Canthanese for what good it did her. Her advisor gently slipped the quill into her hand and nudged the bottle of ink her way. She signed.

Nora looked pleased as she folded the papers, pouring a small bit of wax to seal the agreement. Their sigils, that of Arendelle and the hills of the Marche, pressed into the soft red mound and she passed a copy to the ambassador who met her with a satisfied grin. They shook hands. Somewhere Anna found the sense to smile at him too, and shake his hand with a warm thank you.

_No_, she thought as her small dainty hands slid from his massive ones. He should have big hands but not big like this. More like their father's, like King Agnarr's, big enough to feel like a small hug but not so big that you get lost in them.

In the old stories Beautiful Princesses married Prince Charmings and her sister was nothing if not a beautiful princess. Regal. Confident. She always knew what to do when crisis struck and she always kept her head no matter how stressful things became (except for a few very rare occasions). She was the very image of a queen from one of her fairytales. Her prince could be absolutely nothing less.

She imagined her sister in the arms of a tall, handsome knight. His armor gleamed. His horse's Snow White mane catching the wind. He looked down into her eyes and her sister-.

"Your Majesty," Nora spoke very calmly as the Ambassador left the room. "I am honored that you trust me so completely with these affairs but… I really do wish you would pay more attention to these exchanges." She sighed and gathered up the papers on the table.

_No_. Anna shook her head. Something about the look in her sister's eyes bothered her. Something about him looking down on her sister bothered her, too. She remembered her sister at her happiest. When she slipped free of her self imposed restraints. When they were holding hands and running together. When she felt free.

"Queen Anna?"

"Mm?" Anna pulled her lips into a tight smile that she aimed in the general direction of her advisor's voice, empty blue eyes slowly following suit.

Nora's lips were pursed as she watched the queen with apprehension. The advisor took in a deep, slow breath. "You just signed away the kingdom to a stranger, you know."

"Oh." Anna tried to imagine a scene where princesses in old stories felt free to be themselves. To run wild with arms outstretched. To build snowmen in the dead of night with their sisters.

"Mm," a small sound from the advisor in affirmation. Nora turned her eyes to her paperwork. She slowly tapped it into a big neat pile.

Her memory summoned the image of that warm, tight press of her sister's lips, cheeks flush from running through the castle on one such night. Her sister's bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. That perfect smile she saved just for -. Nora was slowly walking around the table when Anna suddenly caught up. "Wait, I what?"

Nora huffed and tucked the papers into her arms. "There you are. Welcome back, My Queen."

"What happened?" Anna was on her feet. "Nora, wait! Please?" Begging clearly wasn't beneath her as she followed the smaller woman out of the room. "Please don't kid with me like that, what did we do?"

The trade advisor sighed and lifted her chin. "Well, we reduced the cost of iron import significantly. He only took some of our fish surplus but he was happy for milk and meat instead." She was a little smug and Anna could see why - they would be keeping more in pure currency, and be making better use of things that they had far too much of.

"Oh! That's a relief!" Anna let all of her worry out in a breath. "He looked so angry earlier I was worried he wouldn't want to deal with us at all. Did you ask him about the fringe territory? The one wedged in the corner between ours and the Enchanted Forest?" Her arms swung freely with her bubbling excitement.

Nora hesitated. "He wasn't... thrilled by the idea." She was reluctant to share the bad news, losing a little bit of her proud posture as she spoke. "Even offering to rent it or buy it from him outright looked like it might have offended him. Your farmers were right. It's excellent grazing pasture, and they don't want to share it."

The queen scrunched her nose and shook her head. "But they're not using it, it's just sitting there…"

"Sometimes, despite how wasteful it can be, people become very attached to what is theirs." Nora tried to assuage the queen's disappointment. "Just because they're not using it doesn't mean the land of their ancestors would be something they would want to lease for cattle grazing."

"Oh, that makes sense. So the land is sentimental?" Anna piqued, her voice barely noting the setback.

"A bit. As I understand it the people of Marche use parts of their land for religious ceremony, too. It's entirely possible that's what that land you want to rent is for." The advisor's voice tapered into a mutter as she started running herself through their itinerary, tracing her thoughts over the next on her list. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt, causing Anna to lurch on her feet to keep in step. "The representative from the Southern Isles. He's supposed to arrive tomorrow."

Anna held her breath, paling. "He?" Prince Hans?

Getting the hint, Nora gingerly picked her notebook out of her pocket. She barely managed to get it out before papers in her bundle started to slip from the hook of her arm. The advisor made a small sound of dismay and Anna came to her rescue, saving the sheets from falling by scooping them up in her own arms. "Your Majesty, you shouldn't-."

"It's alright. The Queen of Arendelle isn't about to just let all of our trade agreements slip away, is she?" Anna chuckled awkwardly and grinned down at the advisor's disapproving, and rather skeptical frown. She squeezed the papers protectively. "Do we know who _he_ is?" Despite her good humor a small touch of anxiety rubbed in her voice. A small hint of fear.

Nora's uncertain scowl deepened but she focused on the task at hand, flipping through the pages. "Prince…" Anna's breath caught and she held the papers just a bit tighter. "Lars Westergaard, of the Southern Isles, My Queen." The book snapped shut and was quickly tucked away so the advisor could rescue the bundle from her anxious queen's arms. "He should arrive tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

From the picture, Elsa had expected to see just patches of white in the branches. But the parasite, as she had begun calling it, looked to her like fine wool spread across the stretch of the tree's branches like a cloak. Were it not for how brittle the tree's leaves had become, for the dryness of the wood, and for the dark veins climbing from the roots, she might have mistaken it for the silken webs of spiders. The sickly mouldy smell really didn't help and the once queen scrunched her nose against it as she knelt down on her heels to further inspect the roots. Carefully, she reached out to push the tips of her fingers to the dark veins in the bark at the base of the trunk. It was soft and spongy, breaking away under her touch to expose the rot underneath. The tree was dying from the inside out.

"When did you say you first noticed this?" She looked back to her companions, the two Northuldran reindeer herders. The siblings went rigid. Ryder, the older brother, was wide eyed like a reindeer caught in a bright light, while Honeymaren had the look of a little sister who had been caught with her hand in Olina's cookie jar. Elsa smiled patiently, her fingers now clutching to her mother's scarf draped over her shoulders, and waited for the two of them to recover their composure. Even though she had passed the royal crown to her sister, a lifetime of habits carved into her by her father and Lord Peterson were hard to shake off.

"A-a, your excellency," Ryder stammered, fumbling over his words awkwardly.

Elsa shook her head, brows pinching as she tried to keep herself from frowning. "I am no royal, Ryder. Certainly not here." She rose to her feet, her hands folding in front of her. More old habits. "You can just call me Elsa, if that's alright?"

The ex-queen's smile softened as she noticed the two relax, even if it was just a little, with the pressure lifted. "Just Elsa, then…" He and Honeymaren shared a glance before he returned to answer the question. "A week ago, maybe? We were following the herd and they started driving themselves in the opposite direction." He rubbed his arm nervously. "They didn't want anything to do with it."

"What did Yelena say?" It was a small presumption, that they would consult the older Northuldran woman first, and Elsa found herself surprised when the two gave her self-conscious looks back. "You didn't ask her?"

"Well," Honeymaren offered, "Yelena knows everything about nature but this?" She gestured at the black of the roots under Elsa's feet. "This doesn't look natural at all."

Elsa paused. It took her a moment to discard what was implied - that they didn't see her or her 'gift' as natural, either. She knew Honeymaren did not mean it that way but the words still stung, hitting on an old nerve she'd thought had long since healed. "I think that… that might have been a mistake." She tried to word it as gently as she could. "She knows the forest better than I do." The memory came to her with a small smile, "My father used to say that the past has a way of returning. It's possible that she's seen this before."

Ryder muttered something to Honeymaren under his breath, just out of reach of Elsa's ears before addressing her. "Y-you're right." He looked embarrassed and Elsa couldn't help feeling bad for the two of them. "My sister just wanted to make sure you felt, you know, included."

"H-hey!" His sister swatted at him and he grinned back at her playfully. "It's just… you keep yourself cooped up in that cottage and we haven't really seen you since-." Honeymaren's face, even under the soft umber, turned ruddy. "You decided to stay."

The only sign that the prying had bothered her was the slight picking at the tips of her fingers, another old habit from tugging on the ends of the silk gloves that had hidden away her feelings. Elsa caught herself, her hands sliding together as she considered what to say. "That's very kind of you." She opted for the most political approach. "Though I think it might be best if we consulted Yelena." There was an offering there. She sealed it before they could mistake her intentions. "Together."

Elsa looked back up at the tree. It seemed a little extravagant but she took the small pleasures where she could. Her heart opened, remembering the warmth of home, holding hands with someone dearest to her, of Olaf's philosophy and hot chocolates on a cold night. With the slow spin of her hands the magic came to life. A long ladder formed, rooted to the ground for stability just in case the tree gave way, that reached high into the branches. She didn't hesitate, climbing her creation to reach the web above.

"What are you going to do?" Honeymaren came up behind her, her hands gripping the sides of the ice-ladder as though worried it wouldn't hold.

"We should bring some samples." Elsa paused to push some stray hair out of her face so she could have a look at the dense white mases before her. On close inspection it looked so soft and wispy. A stray thought struck her and she wondered if moving it would be a good idea at all - she had read in some of her books that many growths such as this could break off and enter the lungs. She weaved a protective mask for herself with a wiggle of her fingers, then shot them at her two companions.

"That's a smart idea." Ryder snagged a basket from his reindeer and walked over to the ladder. He grinned up at her, just as his mouth was blocked by the mask. "Throw some down and I'll-." He coughed like he was expecting it to slip into his open mouth.

"Just in case it gets into the air. We don't want to breath it in." Elsa responded to the question before they even had time to voice it. Ryder was feeling around his face with confusion as Honeymaren let out a slow breath, smiling at the cold mist that escaped.

Elsa held her breath and reached into the trees. The white stuff brushed her skin and she marveled at the texture. It was as soft as it looked, almost like downy fur. As she got closer to the branches, moving the fluff out of the way, she caught glimpses of those black veins. Had she been mistaken? The way they poked out of the bark, opening into the fluffy white spores, they looked more like worms forcing themselves out from under the tree's flesh. She hesitated. Something in the back of her consciousness screamed at her. Elsa didn't want to touch it.

"Elsa?" She flinched as Honeymaren's voice broke her concentration. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" A glance down showed her two concerned faces and Elsa took a deep breath. She had to keep herself steady, if not for her sake than for theirs.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Elsa took care to weave a small boot to each of her feet, binding herself to the ladder to keep from losing her footing. She then crafted herself a serrated machete and a large set of ice tongs. The tongs opened and closed once or twice, testing. If she was being honest with herself, she was hesitating. That feeling hadn't been assuaged, and as she leaned into the snow white fluff it took everything in her to keep herself steady.

The tongs clamped on either side of the branch she had chosen, the sharp point didn't even crunch as it punctured the soft wood. Elsa scrunched her nose and held her breath. The smell of death hit her senses sharply. She had expected to saw the branch off but the knife cut was so smooth. Right up until she hit the veins.

The tree lurched and Elsa gasped, rocking violently as her ladder moved against it. Quickly she raised the blade and swung, lopping off the limb in one deft motion.

A shriek cut the air. Elsa disintegrated the knife and gripped the ladder tightly for support, grateful for the boots that held her firmly as her world shook from the force of the thing's agony. The tree's sap dripped dull red out of the opening like old blood and she saw something writhing in the mass.

"Elsa?!"

"Quick! Throw it to me!" Ryder's voice from below. Elsa didn't hesitate before tossing the branch, clamp and all, into the basket. With her hands free she released her feet, scrambling down as long snaking forms reached from the open wound and coiled around the supports of the ladder. She heard a sharp crack as ice snapped under its grip. It looked like it was climbing out at her, grasping and pulling up toward the gaping hole.

Elsa's fingers slipped on wet ice and she fell backward, falling into Honeymaren's open arms, and felt herself pulled protectively out of reach just as something whipped past her face. With the ice ladder broken and nothing else in reach the thing coiled in on itself, pulling back inside, the form of the tree still quivering with what Elsa imagined to be pain.

It was then Elsa noticed that the red muck drooling out of the hole was full of writhing little black masses. She grabbed Ryder and pulled him away, her steps forcing Honeymaren back, away from the things wriggling underfoot.

"What in all the spirits…" Honeymaren's voice was shaking in her hushed tone.

A small flick of movement inside the basket caught Elsa's attention with a start. A sharp gasp was the only warning she gave before flooding their captured limb with magic, imagining a box locked so tightly that it couldn't break free. Chains of ice wrapped their prize, basket and all, in a tight embrace, a lock clamping shut in the front with a snap. Ryder, having been so focused on the immediate danger, hadn't noticed that his burden had been alive. Now he held the ice chest out in front of him, terrified it might break free.

The three of them stood in silence, the only sounds in the forest the shaking leaves of the tree and the frightened gasps of the humans who had upset it.

"Is everyone alright?" Finally steady enough to chance a look at her companions, Elsa searched their faces. Other than shaken they all appeared to be okay.

Ryder swallowed. "The reindeer took off when it started screaming. We're going to need to find them before they get too lost."

"A-and then…" Honeymaren started, gathering her thoughts.

"And then we go to Yelena." Elsa finished, staring up at the still writhing foliage. "And hope she can tell us what that was."


	4. 3: Thrust and Parry

3: Thrust and Parry

* * *

Soft light filtered in from the massive windows along the length of the great hall. As the breeze snuck in from the outdoors the long tabards lining the walls billowed, catching the light to create pockets of long shadows. The quiet should have been peaceful but to Anna it was deafening, her heartbeat echoing in her own ears. Her fingers tightened on the rests to either side of the throne and she flinched when a hand gently gripped her arm from her right.

Anna looked up into the kindly face of Lord Peterson, a portly man with thinning dark hair. He had been a friend of her father's long ago, and when her parents had been lost at sea, he had been steward of the kingdom until Elsa ascended to the throne. After her coronation, he and Kai had been there to guide and support her. Now, with Elsa gone, he did his best to bestow his wisdom and experience on Anna instead. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you." His low voice, even in hushed tones, echoed through the massive space with ease.

"Just stay focused." Nora's voice arose from behind her on the left. "Just stay focused." She repeated it like a mantra as a slow breath sighed from her lips.

Lord Peterson smiled as Anna's gaze flit from the smaller woman back to him. "We'll be with you the whole way. If he tries anything you know you will have us at your side."

Anna wasn't worried that the Prince of the Southern Isles would do anything, exactly. If his younger brother had been any indication she had more to fear from his words. From his confidence. Not for the first time since she had become queen Anna wished that the steadying hand on her arm were her sister's. That she would be the one there beside her, ice blue eyes fixed on the things that frightened her. That her fingers would curl around her hand, the tips gently brushing the inside of her wrist. Anna's heart quickened in her throat.

With a loud groan the massive doors opened, revealing Kai - the old footman. He stood straight backed and proud as he lead their guests into the hall. Anna went over the details her present team had explained to her. Kai and Lord Peterson had insisted that they meet him in the great hall. The space was designed to be impressive and no matter how tall or how big their adversary would be, she would sit several steps higher. This would naturally put her in a position of power and authority that Anna, with her stature, would desperately need.

By the looks of things, she had reason to be grateful for the height. The prince was tall and incredibly well built. Anna squinted as she took him in, getting a feel for what she was up against. She could see the resemblance immediately, those shared handsome features and impressive frame. Unlike Hans, however, his hair was a bit more red than auburn, the light of the sun touching his hair gave it an almost bronzed glow in the streaks of sunlight passing between the tabards. His eyes met her gaze evenly, cold and thoughtful. Something about the color reminded her of the sea on a dark and stormy night. Anna remembered that Hans had said the members of his very large family were not nearly so warm and welcoming as her's had been. The man before her would likely be no exception.

As he got closer so too did the details. Anna was surprised to find that Prince Lars was so much older than Hans had been. Flecks of white dotted his carefully manicured beard and hair which, much to her churning stomach's chagrin, only enhanced his handsome aging face. On his arm, fingers curled around the pressed military uniform the prince wore, was a beautiful woman with dark curly hair and shining hazel eyes.

"Your Majesty," Kai first bowed to Anna once they had finished their approach, before gesturing to the man and his companion. "Queen Anna of Arendelle, may I present Prince Lars Westergaard of the Southern Isles, and his wife, Lady Helga Westergaard of the Southern Isles." The two bowed gracefully. Anna noted that the bow offered was smooth, not too deep or too shallow. Kai had explained that the type of bow may indicate to her what to expect from their encounter. Too deep and the man was likely to be prostrating himself. Too shallow and he may not respect her authority at all. Instead, all Anna could tell was that the man knew how to be polite. So had Hans, right up until he had left her there to die.

Still, the woman who took her place next to the prince eased Anna significantly. It was brief but Helga smiled up at her husband before turning her attention to the queen's curious eyes. Lord Peterson had told her it was possible that the Southern Isles may try to solidify an alliance with a proposal. She had already hardened herself to a very solid and definitive "NO," but that didn't make the prospect any less terrifying. The woman present implied that the prince wouldn't be offering such a nightmarish proposition. The tension Anna hadn't realized she was harboring in her shoulders relaxed.

After a long pause Lars rested a hand on his wife's and began to speak. "Your Majesty-."

"Why are you here, Prince Lars?" Anna was not in any way known for coldness but it didn't take much to muster an icey tone for the man beneath her gaze. She imagined she was talking to Hans, on his knees. Honestly, even on his knees and chained in the dungeons, she hadn't wanted to talk to him at all.

Prince Lars waited a moment. The interruption didn't seem to disturb him so much as force him to reevaluate how he was going to address her. She could see the thoughts moving behind his eyes. Something about the look reminded her of the way Elsa examined the board when she had played chess.

Finally he took a breath, carefully considering his words. "My father would, again, like to extend his deepest apologies for the incident with my youngest brother, Your Majesty." Anna let him continue, but her eyes narrowed at the mention. "He knows that the punishment delivered upon my brother is likely not enough to atone for his actions but, perhaps, we could extend a hand and in time a stronger relationship could be forged between our peoples." Lars bowed his head. "We received word that Her Majesty the Queen was to be married to a good man, a true man, that she loved, and we have brought gifts from the Southern Isles to celebrate the occasion. We hope that you will find our offerings to your liking."

From behind them, men from the Southern Isles passed her guards carrying massive chests that - by the way the men strained to carry them - seemed to be filled to the brim. One of the chests was brought to the front and lowered with care beside the Prince. He gently squeezed his wife's hand and turned to the offering before unceremoniously lifting the lid and letting it drop behind. Inside Anna could catch the glittering shine of gold.

Anna shot a look up to Lord Peterson and their eyes met for a moment before she turned her attention back to the prince. The gift was unexpected. In one of Hans' many rants after they had thwarted his efforts he had let slip that the Southern Isles had no interest in Arendelle. It was one of the reasons Hans had chosen it for himself, they were too small and too far away to make it worth the effort. So why now had the Island Nation turned its eye to this 'insignificant and far away' land? Why, when it was well known the Southern Isles were more prone to taking what they wanted by the sword and crossbow, were they giving her treasure to placate her? Anna had seen the same question in the Lord's eyes. What exactly were they after?

The queen, puzzled, watched Lars return to his wife's side. She waited until he was settled and the room fell silent before speaking. "Prince Lars."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The man's demeanor betrayed nothing.

"I ask again." Anna tried to imitate him as best as she could, focused on those eyes that stared back at her dispassionately. "Why are you here?"

Silence followed the echo of her question. Lars, thoughtful, finally chanced an answer. "You suspect my motives?" Helga's grip on his arm tightened. Even though her face wore no fear Anna wondered at the worry she was showing in her posture. The worst thing Anna would do to them was throw them out. Why was she so afraid?

"I hope you can find that reasonable." Anna tried to keep her voice measured. As Nora had said. Stay focused. "After all, your brother did try to kill both my sister and myself to steal our kingdom from out from under us."

Lars nodded in acknowledgment. "Certainly so, your Majesty." With a sigh she saw his features soften. "To be honest with you, much of this was my idea."

"Really." Anna tried to sound like she was humoring him but she couldn't find it in her to do so.

"I am a historian, Your Majesty. Much of my time is spent buried in books and maps, recording my family's… exploits." Lars gently patted his wife's hand, trying to ease her anxiety. "Never in all my days have I heard even the whisper of magic. It was all in fairy tales and folklore." He pressed, his voice bearing a tone of sincerity that Anna didn't miss, of wonder. "Yet, my brother comes home and tells us stories about a woman who can call the elements with a wave of her hand. Years after, we hear word that the very aspects of nature live and breathe in the surrounding woods. That the people of Arendelle are blessed with a goddess of winter. That the very spirits protect and watch over them."

Lars smiled up at her, eyes bright. Anna tried not to smile back, caught in the youthful enchantment of the older man. "I want to see the magic with my own eyes. To record it in my books as something real that I saw for myself." There was a slight pause before he continued, the mood dampened by what next he had to say. "And my Father, well. He wants to know for certain that we have nothing to fear from Arendelle and it's goddess. After all, war and threat of ruin are all my father really knows."

Anna knew better than to let herself get caught up in pretty words, at least she would like to think so. But there was something so convincing about what the Prince was saying. It all felt honest in her gut and the look in the man's eyes only reaffirmed her conviction. Still, she squirmed slightly in her seat, thinking. Still. She couldn't forgive Hans for what he did but that wasn't what he was asking for, was he? He wanted the Southern Isles and Arendelle to move forward. Not Hans and Arendelle.

The prince waited patiently with his wife for her reply. Again, Anna wished Elsa were here. Her sister was so wise in diplomacy, especially when the questions were hard to answer. She always knew the right thing to do. Anna, though, she didn't know what the right thing to do here was at all.

"Prince Lars," Anna started, her voice sounded unsteady even to her own ears. "The Southern Isles did not receive an invitation to my wedding."

The Islander nodded solemnly. "That is so, Your Majesty."

"I cannot promise that my sister will be willing to oblige your curiosities, or that the spirits will show themselves to you while you are in Arendelle." Anna hesitated, she saw Lord Peterson shift on his feet beside her. He had ceased watching their guest, gaze now fixed on her instead. "For now, however, I am willing to entertain your presence through the proceedings." Helga brightened considerably at the words and Lars watched Anna with measured skepticism. "I trust you will behave yourself while you are here?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Any sign of what he was feeling seemed to have dissolved. Anna tried not to take that as a sign that she was making a mistake.

"Then, for now, a truce. Once the celebrations have ended we may discuss the potential relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles." It wasn't unusual for Anna to imagine herself in her sister's shoes when she made decisions. She rested her hands in her lap as her sister would, raising her chin in an attempt to make herself appear more confident than she was. "Is that agreeable to you?"

"Very much so, Your Majesty." Prince Lars bowed his head. "Thank you."

Anna nodded to Kai. "Then you are excused, Prince Lars." Kai gestured to the guards and to staff waiting in the wings. The great hall sprang to life as the prince and his people were escorted out to their accommodations, the gifts transported elsewhere into the castle for examination.

Once silence again befell the hall, doors shut safely behind her guests, Anna slumped heavily into the chair with wordless exclamation. She heard Nora sigh heavily from somewhere behind her and tension went out of the little group in near unison.

"Queen Anna, if I may," Lord Peterson leaned in and rested a hand on Anna's shoulder, prompting her to turn her attention up to him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"No, not at all." Anna admitted wryly and shook her head. "But you told me once that you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She gestured toward the door with an outstretched hand. "Until we know where they stand the best thing we can do is make sure to keep an eye on him while he's here. We should probably have someone watch him and his wife until they leave."

The lord's eyes twinkled and he smiled conspiratorially. "I think that can be arranged." He hesitated before heading on his way. "You handled yourself very well today, My Queen. Your father would be proud of you." With that he bowed and turned to walk down the steps. Nora bobbed her head and followed after him with quick hops.

As Anna found herself alone again, she hoped silently that maybe her sister would have felt the same way.

* * *

When they finally came upon the Northuldran tribe, hidden deep at the edge of the forest, Elsa couldn't help but be thankful for her two guides. It would have taken her weeks to find the nomads all on her own, especially given how far they had traveled from the heart where they had encountered the infested trees. Ryder had explained along the way that the reindeer were especially anxious, constantly moving, and the tribe had no choice but to follow. The circumstances of her involvement only continued to make Elsa shake her head in bafflement. They should have brought this to their chief first, not to her. Though, she mused, patting the withers of the great Nokk underneath her, she supposed the mistake wouldn't have been too hard to make. It was unfortunate for them that the trees were not as vocal as the raw spirits were. Her brows pinched as she recalled events the day prior. She wasn't sure that the tree would have even been alive enough to tell them what was wrong even if it were.

Passerbys greeted them as they stepped into the open glade. A few little ones wandered a little too close and Ryder very sternly warned them away. He checked the ice tomb strapped to the back of his saddle for the sixth time that hour, tugging on the chains. He wasn't taking any chances. He didn't trust it. Even though Elsa was sure the ice would hold she couldn't blame him. Hidden away as it was, the thought of it still made her skin crawl.

Trying to soothe her brother's fraying nerves, Honeymaren gave his leg a small pat before shooting Elsa a shy smile from over her shoulder. The princess couldn't help the weak reply that tugged on the corner of her lips. She wasn't sure what she had done to earn the other girl's kindness, they had hardly spoken since the day they met, but she was grateful for the friend, nonetheless.

The tallest point, a white peaked cloth tent somewhere near the center of camp, was what they were looking for. They weaved through families and haphazardly pitched homes and campfires, searching for Yelena among the disarray. Elsa marveled at how big the tribe was. It all reminded her of the bustling town outside of Arendelle castle. Her eyes caught sight of women and men working on goods made from reindeer leather much like her own leather workers and blacksmiths had been. She smelled as much as saw the cooking being done all around her and a small boy sheepishly walked up to his mother with a little bundle of ruined pants for stitching. Nostalgia left an aching pit in her chest. There was just one very important thing missing.

"You have been gone much too long. I was beginning to wonder if the forest had swallowed you up." A familiar voice brought Elsa back to the present. The older woman had risen to meet them, checking the two reindeer herders first before her eyes fell on the girl following behind them who nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, dear." Yelena fixed her eyes on the curious thing strapped to the back of Ryder's mount.

"Grandmother," Honeymaren was the first to speak. "Something is very wrong with the trees in the forest. We brought it for you to see."

"It is a monster that lives under the skin of the tree. When we cut the branch it tried to attack us." Ryder piped fiercely from beside her. His voice was quick.

"It was so strong!" Honeymaren followed. "It reached out with it's own limbs and grabbed at us!" With that, Ryder and Honeymaren together started speaking at once and Elsa lost track of what they were saying. They were getting increasingly more agitated, gesturing to the box and then to the forest, as she heard them try to relay the whole story to the woman who was listening silently between them.

Yelena raised her hand and the two fell silent. Her eyes raised to Elsa's. "You went with them?"

"They asked me to go with them, yes." Elsa nodded.

The older woman narrowed a thoughtful glance at Honeymaren who blushed darkly. "I see." With that she gestured for them to follow. "Let's have a look then, shall we?"

Inside, Ryder deposited the ice chest on the nearby platform, it's chains ringing and grinding with the shuffling weight. Elsa lightly urged them away to give herself some room before turning her attention to the box. A confident wave of her hand was all it took to pull the chest away, the chains dissolving as they fell uselessly to the ground.

Yelena said nothing, leaning in to examine the ice sculpture on the table. It was still locked in shape, caught climbing out of the basket at them. The feathers were fanned out, spread like the open tail of a peacock, and it's limbs coiled and uncoiled like a handful of worms she had once seen in a little Anna's fist after playing in the garden. Even under the layer of ice Elsa could see it writhing, it's thin skin pulsing. Somehow it was still alive in it's prison, even having been sealed off from air and water.

Finally, the old woman spoke. "I have never seen anything like this. It was living in the trees?" Her attention turned to Elsa, skipping over the wide frightened eyes of the two herders.

"Yes. When I cut the branch it was filled with this parasite on the inside. All that was left of the tree was..." Elsa took a trembling breath. "Pulp? Some sap, maybe. The roots had completely rotted out, too." She pulled out the little book she had kept with her from her pockets, easily flipping to the notated page and handing it to Yelena. "I found this in my library."

Yelena hummed as she took the book from Elsa's hand, narrowing in on the pages. "An imbalance of the spirits?" She huffed under her breath, muttering. The chief skimmed over the rest of the book before handing it back to Elsa with a shake of her head. "It looks more to be feeding on them."

Elsa froze as her fingers rested on the cover. A loud crack had broken through the space between them and all eyes were locked on the table.

Without hesitation Elsa put herself between the group and the thing, extending her hand with a burst of magic to support the ice. Before it could be bound again it's arms fled in every direction, cage bursting open like a cracked coconut. It used Elsa's open hand as a bridge to climb her, thrusting upward with shocking speed. A shout slipped from her as it lunged and with a long twisted arm wrapped around her throat, around her head, and pulled her in close.

She tried not to scream, wincing against the burning sensation of it's flesh against hers. Elsa's hands frantically went to her ears, her nose, grabbing at the arms and forcing them away. It pushed against her closed mouth, probing. She realized with a sharp horrified moan what exactly it was after. It was trying to get in.

Strong hands grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her away. Elsa heard Honeymaren's muffled yelling from somewhere. Suddenly the darkness broke, her vision swimming as she popped out of the thing's grip with fierce yank of Ryder's arms. They fell together in a heap on the floor, the breath going out of Elsa's lungs from the force of the landing, but Ryder wouldn't let her go. The thing had started screeching again, reaching desperately for the escaping princess. She threw her arms out and screamed. Her power surged in a torrent, crashing into the thing like powerful ocean waves.

It wasn't working. The thing was getting bigger as she pushed it back. With every pulse of ice the thing was getting stronger. She was clearly making it worse, but if she stopped?

Honeymaren let out an enraged shout as she came back into view, branches from the fires outside clenched in her fists. She had grabbed the closest thing and was brandishing it like a weapon against the creature. "WAIT!" Elsa tried to stop her but Honeymaren didn't listen. She thrust her weapons into the monstrosity.

It let out the most blood curdling scream.

Fires arced up it's body and the princess watched, fascinated, as it shriveled into nothingness. As suddenly as it had come to life it was gone, little more than black ash in the air left behind. An echo filtering through the space was clipped short, a death knell.

Ryder nearly collapsed behind her. He had been hugging Elsa to his chest as though his life had depended on it but now, with the monster slain, he was spent.

"I-I guess it's weak against fire?" Honeymaren was shaking, a nervous laugh sneaking out of her unbidden.

Elsa watched as Yelena, spear in hand, approached the cresting ice formation that had held the thing back. She used her spear to search the ground. "It looks like it was trying to get under us." The point of her weapon gestured to the holes in the dirt, deep wounds were left blackened by the monster's touch. The ground had been sifted slightly, all of it's lines aiming for where Elsa still sat. "Under you," she corrected. The woman hesitated as her gaze met Honeymaren's. "We can't just set the whole forest on fire to get rid of it. There has to be another way."

With a sigh of relief, grateful that no one had been hurt, Elsa started unwrapping herself from the man underneath her. She pressed her hand to the earth for support. "The library in Arendelle might have something more that can help us. I only took a few books with me when-." She yelped, a sharp pain in her hand breaking her attention.

When she turned her palm up she saw it. As small as a splinter, it had punctured the meat of her hand, wriggling under her skin. Terror gripped her as she clawed at the little black mass with her nails but it was gone, disappearing without a trace. Elsa was stricken with the image of the inside of the tree in her consciousness. Her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren was standing over her, worry clear in those soft features. It took Elsa a moment to realize that what she had been looking at was gone. An even longer moment to decide what to do. She swallowed and took a deep breath to calm down. Panic wasn't going to solve this. Not hers, and certainly not any of theirs. She searched the ground for more but the rest of the beast was gone, all burned alive save for the small empty patch of ooze left in the basket. Had she just been 'lucky' or had it picked her specifically?

"We need to go to Arendelle." Elsa finished as calmly as she could while Honeymaren helped her to her feet. "If there was one book that had it mentioned, there might be others. I'm sure the Trolls be there for Anna's wedding, too." She wrung her hands, fingers tracing where the little monster had forced its way in.

Yelena gave a swift firm nod in agreement. "If I find anything here I will send Ryder to you with news."

"W-what?" The boy barked from the ground at Elsa's feet. "I'm not staying behind!"

Elsa felt a soft, timid touch on her arm and found herself eye to eye with Honeymaren. The other girl paused, as though taken aback, before looking away sharply. "I'm going with Elsa. Two pairs of hands and all."

"Three pairs! I'm not leaving you two to go monster hunting while I hide under Grandmother Yelena's skirts!" His sister flinched at the shout and Elsa could tell, even from where she stood, that he was still trembling. She had to give credit where it was due. Despite how shaken they still were it was brave of them to want to still help.

"No." Cutting in before anyone could voice further disagreement, Yelena stepped between them. "I need at least one of you here to help watch the herd." The old Northuldran woman gently tapped the butt of her spear on the top of his head before pointing it at Elsa. "You will take care of my Granddaughter, won't you?" Her stern voice turned hard.

The ice princess nodded her head in a slight bow. "I won't let anything happen to her." For as long as possible, she added to herself bitterly.

Yelena's brow furrowed but she nodded. "Honeymaren? Ryder? Go prepare the reindeer for the journey." As Elsa turned to go with them, the older woman caught her hand in a firm grip. Honeymaren paused in step as the princess jerked to a stop on her feet. "Elsa will join you in a moment, dear."

Feeling Yelena's grip tighten on her hand, Elsa offered the reindeer herder an encouraging smile. That seemed to convince her. She replied with a lopsided grin of her own. "O-okay. I'll see you in a minute, then."

The old chief waited until the two were out beyond the flaps of the tent before turning Elsa's hand over, the nail of her thumb digging into the small cut where the thing had entered. Elsa made a small sound of complaint and looked away, unable to meet the other woman's eyes. She'd been caught. "If what we saw was any indication, you don't have a lot of time."

"I know." Elsa's voice was small. She took her hand back, gently kneading the sore spot with her fingers.

Those wise eyes fixed on the Arendellian princess for a long time before she finally let go with a heavy sigh. "No one can help you if you shut them out, child." Elsa tried not to wince at an all too familiar reminder. "Go, then," she shook her head. "You had best hurry."


	5. 4: Understandings

4\. Understandings

* * *

Honeymaren strained her ears and listened, watching the footfalls of the great Nokk on the stoney path with child-like curiosity. When they had traveled through the forest she had thought she had heard the soft rustling of the forest floor, but now she wasn't so sure. As far as she could tell it's pointed feet weren't touching the ground at all. Meanwhile her handsome steed, the majestic reindeer, was clopping away on big clunky hooves.

Dark eyes traveled up the flank of the frosted water horse to the elegant form sitting side-saddle on it's back. The woman astride the water beast, however balanced she may appear, seemed to doop somewhat if you watched closely. Which was exactly why Honeymaren insisted on guiding her mount maybe a bit too close. Close enough that the antlers had not once, but twice cut through horse-shaped rushing waters, earning them a glare each from those pooled eyes. She couldn't help it. Certainly not knowing that Elsa hadn't slept restfully on the way. Something had kept the woman up, tossing and turning from dusk till dawn. At one point the night prior, Honeymaren had stirred to find her companion out of bed entirely, seated on a rock with her back to the dying embers of the campfire. She tried not to feel partially responsible. After all, the Nokk could have probably traversed the distance in a heartbeat but Reindeer, well, it took a few days. At least now they'd be home, by Elsa's standards anyway. Hopefully a familiar bed would bring a good night's sleep to make up for the loss.

The Northuldran girl took a deep steadying breath and urged the reindeer forward in skipping steps, just enough to get their steeds shoulder to shoulder. She glanced up at her companion's turbulent blue eyes before searching for something, anything, to talk about. It had been hours of silence, her guide lost in some troubled storm behind that gaze, and Honeymaren was determined to break the ice. She tried not to laugh at the pun.

Finally she saw it, a peaked rooftop. The tip just visible over the hill between the trees. "Is that it?" Honeymaren's eyes darted between Elsa and the building taking shape in the distance.

Blue eyes followed her glances and Elsa's brows pinched to focus on the building in the distance. "Is that… what?" Her voice mused as she sat up in her seat, looking over the hill.

"The castle?" Honeymaren grinned as it came into view. It was the tallest building she had ever seen. Unlike the little cottage in the woods it stood at least twice as high, it's roof coming to a point above the surrounding treetops. The lower level was made from stone with a white-paneled top, which - to Honeymaren - looked a little like a square tent perched on a hill.

Elsa pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to hold back the amused smile that was sneaking up on her. A spark of playfulness touched her eyes and Honeymaren tried to ignore the swell that rose inside her breast. "Here." The Nokk, with a soft touch to its neck, lunged forward, crossing the distance in what could only be described as a rush. They landed at the very top of the hill, and with a graceful extension of her hand she gestured over the horizon. As the reindeer had caught up, as the world spilled out before them forever below. Honeymaren barely stifled a gasp.

The building beside them was only the first of many to dot the cliffs that lead out into the fjord. As they started to clump together they only got taller and taller, until, even from here, Honeymaren could see a bridge leading out to a majestic structure that seemed to sit on the water and reach high into the heavens. It was beyond anything she could have expected, larger and more extravagant than anything she had ever seen. From there it looked like she was standing in front of a massive drawing out of someone's fantasy, the image strangely surreal and impossible to her as far away as they were. It only got stranger as they got closer. As they plunged into the heart of the city she imagined that the buildings were the biggest trees in the forest, and, like trees, they obscured her view leaving her blind to the rest of the landscape in the same way. Everything was so densely packed together, so much so that it seemed to squeeze nature out entirely. Even the ground beneath them was traded for man made rock and stone work. The only signs of familiar life peaked between small cracks; little sprigs of grass, a little dandelion, or a stray tree artfully placed in front of someone's home.

Even Elsa seemed somewhat surprised by the growing community. She was sitting a little taller, looking over new and unfamiliar faces as though she herself were a stranger. No one seemed to recognize the displaced princess among them, even if the Nokk earned them wary and curious looks from the townsfolk. "Things certainly have changed since I've been gone." The voice was laced with a little bit of sadness that Honeymaren didn't miss. Realizing that she had been heard, Elsa smiled apologetically to her. "When Anna and I opened the gates the village was still small, not even half this size." She shook her head slightly, her hair catching the light just so that it almost seemed bathe her in a soft glow. "None of this was here before I left."

"None of this?" Honeymaren balked at the idea that in just over a year the world could have changed so drastically. That any of this could have been built so fast. "Where did they all come from?"

Her answer was met with a small laugh. "Anywhere and everywhere. We have trade agreements all over the western world, and in some places in the Far East as well. They came here with the promise of a fresh start."

Honeymaren tried to imagine what that must be like, so many different people from all over the world living crammed together in one tiny place. It only served to remind her that her only relatable experience was the beautiful stranger who lived in a tiny cottage hidden deep in the forest, as far from anyone else as she could possibly have gotten. Something about the thought made her wonder if maybe it had all become too much for the princess. If she had felt forced out in the same way the grass and the trees had been.

By the time they reached the bridge into the castle courtyard, passing through the massive gates and between the polite bows of the guardsmen who greeted her guide, Honeymaren was sufficiently overwhelmed. The castle extended up as high as a mountain. None of the turrets lining the walls could have been shorter than the tallest of the rock giants from home and the castle itself looked to her like a city all on it's own. She was so bewildered that she didn't notice when Elsa slowed to a stop, but she did notice when her poor reindeer bumped the Nokk. The beast tossed it's head, nickering and throwing the two of them another angry look.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

It shook it's mane, sending crystals to either side. Through the arching rainbow of light the little shower created, Honeymaren finally saw the huge man who blocked their path. He was impressive in size, so tall he very nearly stood eye to eye with Elsa in spite of the advantages offered by the steed, and so broad. The tailored garb he wore reminded her of the Arendellian guardsmen, decorated with golden flourishes and medals, but the colors favored black with red accents instead of the elegant greens and violets. When he spoke through the thick beard on his face it shook, but little of his mouth could be seen through the dense dark curls. She imagined that he looked like an old gnarled tree might. If it could speak, of course.

"Your Highness," he bowed politely and Honeymaren noticed that the hat on his head, a puffed thing with a feather, barely moved save for the great flourish of the plumage. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your sister informed us that you no longer resided in the castle. I was worried I would miss you."

Elsa straightened only slightly as her attention was brought to the wall barricading their entry into the castle. Honeymaren saw her fingers curl over her riding skirts, the only indication of her steeling herself against what stood before her. "You have me at a disadvantage, Ser." Elsa's voice rang true, even with the gurgling of the two fountains that threatened to overpower everything else. "You are…?"

"Lord Alexander Durand, your Highness." He offered the princess his hand. "I am here representing East Marche."

If Elsa was impressed by what he had to say she certainly didn't show it. The hand went ignored, though she offered the man a polite smile and a bow of her head instead. "The pleasure is mine, My Lord. I am afraid if you were hoping to acquaint yourself with royalty you are in the wrong place. My sister reigns in Arendelle. I am only Elsa," her icy look warmed as she glanced back at Honeymaren, "and my companion is Honeymaren, of the Northuldra Tribe in the Enchanted Forest. We are here only as guests to my sister's wedding." It was all done in practiced motions, a graceful nod here and an elegant gesture there. The habits of the performance seemed to wear on her, leaving a dullness in her eyes.

The lordling seemed to be struggling with the slight, glancing between Honeymaren and Elsa as he reclaimed his hand. "As much as you may disagree, your Highness, your sister is one of two heirs." His eyes settled on Honeymaren, pinched. "Fleeing your responsibilities to run wild with _animals_ fails to change the facts."

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa was fully present now, fixed on the man before them with an ire Honeymaren had never seen.

"Animals!" The bark came out of Honeymaren and she hopped from the back of her reindeer. She wasn't about to let this jerk push her around. As she took a step forward she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Elsa's grip was tight, her ice cold eyes were still fixed on the prettied up ox.

"We are guests in my sister's home." Her voice had frosted over into antipathy. "It would be unseemly to cause a riot over classless insults."

"I wouldn't call the truth an insult, your Highness," the emphasis was felt in the exaggeration of his tone. "Are you unaware of how your actions have affected your kingdom's reputation since your coronation?"

"I don't recall ever hiring you as my advisor, Ser." Honeymaren's jaw set as she felt Elsa's fingers dig into her shoulder.

"Perhaps you should have." Lord Durand flourished into another bow. "The world is always watching. After nearly destroying your kingdom over a childish temper tantrum, calling dark abominations and plagues from the shadows to kill her own people, bringing the very spirits down on your city and abandoning your younger, untested sister to rule to run like a coward into the forest, I wonder what further chaos The Ice Queen of Arendelle will bring to the world?"

"That isn't how _any_ of that happened." The words were clipped, sharp.

"So you say." He hissed back. "But the stories we hear on the other side of the Vale make my people wonder if backing Arendelle was ever the right choice. Especially knowing now that you side with these vermin."

"What is your problem?!" Honeymaren nearly came out of her own skin to point accusingly at the beastly idiot. If Elsa hadn't been holding her back she probably would have lunged.

"What will you do, your Highness? Smite me?" Lord Alexander Durand outright ignored the Northuldran and her gestures. His and Elsa's eyes were locked. "The people of Weselton say The Ice Queen of Arendelle is a witch and a murderer. Is that true?"

Honeymaren felt the hand on her shoulder clench into a fist and it wrenched her attention from the man to the princess. Her face was difficult to read, serene as a sculpture, but she could see the tension in her eyes. Did all of that nonsense really get to her that badly? After a long tense moment Honeymaren touched a hand to the other woman's knee and watched her come back with a start, those blue eyes focusing on her abruptly as she came to. Elsa sat up straight, let go of her shoulder, and shook her head. "I have come to see my sister, not squabble with the livestock." The indignant huff the lord made was pretty satisfying. "Good day, my Lord."

Honeymaren really wanted to deck him, but the way Elsa outright snubbed his ugly face as she gracefully lead them into the castle was pretty good, too.

Still, as they were welcomed into the building by the guards and ushered inside, reindeer and all, Honeymaren followed up close behind her. She wasn't about to let all that slip away, not after Elsa had looked so upset. "What an ass!" Her hushed whisper ended up being more of a shout in the echoing hallway. "Who cares what some weasels have to say?! Right, Elsa?"

Elsa slid off the back of the Nokk and gently stroked it's face. "The Duke of Weselton was at the coronation. He very nearly succeeded in helping the Prince of the Southern Isles dethrone me and kill my sister." Her voice was soft, almost musing.

"So now he's spreading rumors? Who's going to believe him if he was that big of a traitor?" The fight ran out of her as she caught sight of the pained look on Elsa's face.

"At least one person does." Elsa's little voice was tight, hushed between the two of them.

"Well, I don't." She felt her face heat when she said it, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the other woman's gaze search her quizzically. When Honeymaren chanced a glance up to those eyes she was met with a tight smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling weakly.

"Thank you." It was such a small thing but she could tell it meant a lot more than she'd initially imagined.

"You don't need to thank me for that." If she could have said something a little more gallant, maybe Honeymaren wouldn't be feeling so awkward. She swallowed at the uncomfortable silence between them, but Elsa didn't seem bothered by the quiet at all. If anything she seemed a lot more calm than she had been. Maybe she hadn't embarrassed herself quite as much as she thought?

Just as Honeymaren had rallied enough of herself to maybe say something more the castle staff arrived to meet them. While the Nokk had since vanished without a trace, disappearing into the air like mist, the reindeer was a lot more noticeable. And hoofed. And in the entryway. She probably shouldn't have been quite so surprised that they handled it as well as they did - after all, the would-be king seemed rather attached to his reindeer, too - but without a word they ushered her poor friend out toward the stables, leaving her with barely a moment to wave an apologetic see-you.

An older heavy-set woman with a warm face and fond smile came in from the back and Elsa met her as though she were the only one there. "Gerda," the recognition came with it a touch of authority. The princess had regained her composure. She was back in her element.

"Welcome home, your Highness." The worried glance up and down the girl reminded Honeymaren of a doting grandmother. "Have you and your guest eaten? Olena should have lunch prepared shortly."

Elsa shook her head. "No, not since this morning. Will it be the usual ambassador accommodations?"

Gerda's smile warmed. "Her Majesty the Queen insisted that your room remain untouched save for cleaning, your Highness. You may stay in the royal bedchamber if you'd like?"

Though the reindeer herder didn't get the significance, something about this unsettled Elsa deeply enough to elicit a response. Elsa's brow creased in the middle, earning it a small push of her fingers to smooth it away, and her lips pulled into something Honeymaren could only describe as 'undecided.' "I wasn't intending on separating from Honeymaren." Their eyes met a moment. "Would you be alright staying on your own?"

"That's fine." Honeymaren rolled her shoulders in a loose shrug, hoping her relief wasn't too evident. No bed would be more familiar than her old bedroom, right?

A soft laugh huffed from the old woman's lips. "Your sister seemed under the impression you would be sharing a bed with your guest, your Highness." She dipped into a small curtsy. "I will make the arrangements."

Honeymaren nearly choked, feeling the warmth from her nose all the way to the tips of her ears. Maybe it was a little hopefulness on her part, but she thought she caught a small tinge of pretty pink gracing the cheeks of the princess too, soothed away by a hand covering her face. Gerda was gone before Elsa had managed a reply.

"_Anna._" The near giggle under Elsa's breath was barely audible even as close as they were.

"She doesn't know?" It was funny because it was a mistake, but Honeymaren couldn't help but feel a little sad.

The princess shook her head. "No." There was a slight pause before she turned a small smile to Honeymaren. "Do you mind if we pay the room a visit? I would like to see it before they call for lunch."

"You mean _our_ room, Dear?" Honeymaren's grin broadened as she saw the playfulness from earlier spring into those eyes. It made them sparkle with a magic all their own.

"Oh yes. _Our_ room. How silly of me." Elsa hooked her arm into Honeymaren's, the way she had only just an hour before seen Arendellian couples do in the city outside. Honeymaren hoped that the princess couldn't tell how hard her heart was pounding, that her hand wasn't too clammy as she set it gingerly atop Elsa's. "Shall we?"

"Of course." She forced a deep voice, the prince of course, and the startled laugh that escaped her fair lady was anything but fair. It was warm and real and beautiful, grounded in a person who was beyond the elegance and grace of courtly living.

They journeyed this way up the grand staircase and Elsa, in significantly better spirits than before, gestured to the great portraits in the halls. She showed her their distant ancestor, Aren, who was said to have cut the fjord from the mountain with the magical Revolute blade (a sword, the princess confessed, she and her sister had later found to have no magic of it's own save for the anagram it's name represented), and their grandfather who, until recently, had been believed to be a hero who had tried to protect his people from the mysterious unknown. All down the halls she could name the different people and tell their stories save for just a few that Kai had told Anna weren't worth remembering.

As they wandered Honeymaren tried to ignore a pervasive scent that was tickling the back of her nose. It was like someone had dropped the deep forest in the middle of the castle, earthy and raw, but that didn't make sense up here, did it? The further they got the stronger it became, until Elsa stopped them in front of a lavishly decorated wooden door. She reached out to trace her fingers over the bronze knob. It had seemed strange to Honeymaren that she had been so talkative and now she surmised the why. The hesitation held them both still, waiting for when she was ready.

When the door opened the Northuldran was struck bewildered by the sight. At first she had thought they had made a mistake, that they had somehow found a door outside, until she caught glimpses of the furniture hidden underneath the flowers. Across from them the open windows from the other side let in a gentle breeze that pushed long sheer curtains into billowing shapes, sending the greenery into a soft wave. The room had been turned into a glade of purple heather. Elsa's fingers slipped through her grip as she stepped into the field of gently swaying stems and flowers. She ran her hands through bunches sitting high on the desk in a gentle caress, treading them like a violet pool that rippled around her touch. Lost somewhere behind her eyes the princess raised her fingertips again and touched her lips, barely holding back the sound that slipped from them. "_Anna_." This time the tone of Elsa's hushed voice held something that hummed in Honeymaren's middle, like the unconsciously strumming of the long strings of a lute. Something inside felt tightly strung, a spring twisted to the point of bursting.

"You're here!" With a careless shout the magic was broken. The awkward loping of a talking snowman startled them both as he came hopping out from the attached side room, waving his little stick arms excitedly. Omar? Odin?

"Olaf." Elsa's voice, tightly strung with bridled emotion, corrected her.

Right. Olaf came bumbling out from around the corner and into the Princess' open arms. One of his twigs went around her hips while the other swung a much more manageable bouquet into view. Purple heather and- "Sunflowers," the word snuck out before she could think better of it. While Honeymaren had been startled by the extravagance of it all, the heather flowers had surprised her the most. Not that she had been watching the princess on purpose - she hadn't! - but Elsa had seemed far more partial to the sunflowers, even going so far as growing a little patch in front of her cottage so she would always have some nearby.

"My sister's flower," Elsa hummed softly in reply. She mussed the twigs on top of the snowman's head before lifting a little card out of the bundle he was carrying. The princess turned the card over, eyeing the little wax seal on the back, and shook her head with a sigh.

Honeymaren couldn't help the chuckle that snuck out as she tried to step over the pretty flower bunches underfoot. They weren't just fresh, they were potted, and judging by how clean the room was otherwise they hadn't been there long. Maybe this was just something Arendellian nobles did? It seemed like such an over the top display of affection to her. "It looks like she missed you a lot." She smiled sheepishly at the princess who was still picking thoughtfully at the soft wax.

"We did! We did miss you." Honeymaren wondered if the eyes of a snowman really could form tears or was it something in the magic that had made him. "Are you coming home to stay?"

Elsa's lips parted, a thought hanging on her tongue as she hesitated to answer. "I-." Just as she had finally begun to give voice to her thoughts a knock was heard at the door behind them. Honeymaren tried not to step on a poor clump of flowers between her feet as she turned to see a maid at the door.

"A-a, sorry to interrupt, your Highness." She did a quick and awkward curtsy that Elsa acknowledged with the slight bow of her head. "Lunch is ready."

Honeymaren's mouth split into a wide grin. She hadn't realized she was starving until she was presented with the promise of food. She turned her smile to Elsa who seemed, she thought, a little relieved. The princess pressed the letter to the desk unopened and took Olaf's hand in her's, giving it a little squeeze. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Stumbling forward, heart skipping, Honeymaren took a chance. She was potentially embarrassing herself, not that she hadn't many times already, but something about the day had made her bold. She offered Elsa her arm. There was a small pause as the princess hesitated. "Shall we?" Despite the pounding in her chest she managed to get the words out clear and steady.

Uncertainty gave way for a warm smile, pleasure shining in her eyes as she slid her free hand into Honeymaren's arm. "Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Sven?"

The reindeer paused munching on his carrot to roll his big head over to look to his best friend.

"You don't think I'm making a mistake, do you?"

Sitting on the edge of a stone wall overlooking the bustling city below, Kristoff was hunched over his knees. He watched the bustling city below, faces he couldn't for the life of him recognize passing in an endless river of flowing people. It didn't feel that long ago that Anna had lead him through the little town, introducing him to everyone who lived there. She knew every name, every face, and could easily ask them questions about the little things she knew about them. The thought that she could remember so much about each person had blown him away. At the time there hadn't been nearly so many people. But now? There were so many it reminded him of accidentally tripping on an anthill and setting off the hive. He never felt like he saw the same face twice.

Realizing he hadn't gotten an answer, he looked at Sven. He was met by a worried look on the reindeer's face. A reminder that he had asked that question almost every hour since this morning.

"I know, I know." Kristoff swallowed. "Maybe I'm getting cold feet."

The reindeer's expression didn't change. 'Kristoff,' he said. 'You should talk to her.'

"Do you think I haven't tried? Since… since…" The man ran his fingers through his flaxen hair, messing it up with his frustration. "Since the forest. We went up there and we helped Elsa figure herself out and then-."

_She left me behind in the middle of the woods._

"And then I asked her to marry me."

_And we haven't spoken much since._

"She's been so busy. With the coronation and learning all the… royal -…" He made a vague gesture in the air. "Stuff. She got some of it as a kid but Elsa was the heir." Kristoff tried not to look like he was squirming under the weight of his buddy's concern. "Look, we bump into each other sometimes so it's not like I don't see her at all." There was a tense pause. "And it isn't like she needs to babysit me or anything."

_Does she even enjoy being with you anymore?_

"And when we do talk, it's always work or Elsa." _It's like she doesn't even know I'm there. It's like she wouldn't even know if I was gone._

Kristoff's face pinched tightly as he combed through his thoughts, searching. When Elsa had been home with them Anna had had a lot more free time. He had never even thought twice when she didn't want to go up into the mountains with him to harvest ice for the castle, that made sense. He never questioned it when he would spend most of the winter days working in the barn with the animals and he wouldn't see her. Now, though. Every day apart seemed to stretch out longer. Every moment spent alone bled into the next. Even when they had those rare times where they could steal away, just the two of them, he would find himself feeling lonelier than when had been when he was watching her from afar. She would get caught up in a rant about something Lord Peterson or Kai had said or how much, how very _very_ much, she dearly missed Elsa.

_Does she ever miss you?_

Was this just what being a queen was like? No wonder Elsa had run away. If he had been queen he probably would have wanted to run away, too. "Do you think I could convince her to give it up?"

'Give up what?' Kristoff and Sven both jerked at the unfamiliar voice. Another reindeer had joined them. He picked a carrot out of the pile and helped himself, earning a little half-snorted 'excuse me' from Sven. There was a long, thoughtful pause as the new Reindeer watched him. 'You were talking so loud I figured that there was an open invitation.'

"W-well." Kristoff stuttered. He glanced around the stable, getting his bearings. "Where did you come from?" Most of the barn doors were closed off with horses, including Anna's own Kjekk. As far as he knew, Sven was the only reindeer in residence. Considering he lived in the stables, that pretty much made him an expert.

The new reindeer snuffed over his carrot, rolling it in his mouth like an old man with a cigar. 'Up North.'

Sven and Kristoff exchanged glances. "From the Enchanted Forest?"

'The very same.' Teeth gingerly reached for a fresh carrot from the pile and Sven squinted his eyes at the thief resentfully.

Kristoff nudged the carrot a bit closer. "With Elsa?"

In between a series of happy crunching noises the reindeer bobbed its head in a nod. 'With my herder, too.'

Kristoff hopped off the wall, letting his boots plant solidly onto the earth before clenching his fists. "That's it, then."

'That's what, then?' Sven huffed, looking between the strange reindeer and _his_ carrots with distress.

"I've got to convince Elsa to retake the throne." The determination in Kristoff's voice edged with excitement. "And get Anna to go back to being a princess, so I can have my wife back."

Sven didn't at all look convinced, his brow furrowing deeply. 'Wasn't this all a problem _before_ her sister left?'

"Yeah but, maybe if we put everything back the way it was, back before it got bad… maybe then we can work it out." Kristoff crossed his arms and looked at his two companions. He could fix this and everything would fall back into place. "Right?"

Sven's reindeer face was squinting with concern while the other reindeer looked nothing short of delighted and happy to oblige. 'Right.' Sven narrowed a look at the carrot thief with dismay.

"Perfect. That's what we'll do, then." Kristoff mussed Sven's hair over his worried brows. "Thanks for the talk, buddy! I feel so much better."

'Kristoff, wait-.'

But Kristoff didn't wait. Without further ado, and armed with a plan to rescue his marriage, he marched out of the stables. Now he just had to figure out who he was going to convince first.


	6. 5: Homecoming

5\. Homecoming

* * *

Anna's cheeks were sore from the smile plastered on her face. Usually she would be near grimacing by now, as her hand was passed between one dignitary to the next, but today was different. Today her sister and her sister's _date_ were hiding amongst the throng just waiting for her to find them. Anna could not stop grinning. She shook the hand of the ambassador from Zeria, clasping tightly. "Thank you, Lady Nanette. I know I sent you a letter already but the new boots you sent me this spring are wonderful. I wear them every day!" The older woman blushed, chuckling at Anna's forwardness. "Where do you get leather so soft?"

"My husband swears it's the cattle of the region but I think it has something to do with the curing and the tooling, isn't it marvelous?" The two compared boots excitedly. Warm rouge dyed leather pressed against sleek black. "Oh! They look perfect on you! I'm so glad the fit was right."

"You have a tailor's eye for sizing, that's for sure," the queen laughed. "They really are the best in my collection. What would it take to convince you to put me in contact with your man?"

A coy smile, a playful sparkle in her eye. "Give me some time with your tea collection and I will make sure you get in touch?" Their hands slipped away as Kai urged her to the next guest, orchestrating things at his planned and measured pace.

"Done! How about tomorrow afternoon?" Anna's smile only got bigger and it made her face hurt all the worse. "Before the wedding for sure!"

"I look forward to it, your Majesty!" The woman gave her an airy wave, barely seen as Anna turned to find herself face to face with the clever little man she remembered to be the dignitary from Blavenia. She always tried her best to keep up with him but he was a bit too quick for her sometimes. Lord Peterson's guidance was usually all that kept her afloat in the worst of those conversations.

"At risk of being tactless, your Majesty," he started, it immediately put her on her guard, "I saw the representative from the Southern Isles this morning. His Highness, Prince Lars Westergaard, I believe?" The man piqued with curiosity. "Is Arendelle considering reopening trade with the south?" There was an openness in his guileless features that Anna took for genuine curiosity. In anyone else it could have just as easily been malicious.

Anna took a breath, prepared. "It's a possibility, Ser Allonse, but it really is too soon to tell. The Southern Isles is deeply repentant as to the actions of it's youngest prince." She leaned in, giving him the impression of speaking in confidence. "But to be honest I'm still a little apprehensive."

"Of _course_, your Majesty. I certainly don't blame you." Allonse spoke low enough that she knew he got the hint. She saw a little mischief catch in the light of his eye. "Though this does mean you might be able to get that lovely black stone of theirs at a steep discount with enough haggling." The knight's face split into a grin and he waggled his eyebrows. "I know my lord would love to buy from you at a more reasonable price, as opposed to trying to negotiate with _His Majesty of the Southern Isles_."

The queen bit her lip with amusement. It was all in jest, surely, but you could never be too sure that the knight wasn't being serious. "That is an idea, though I am sure that losing such a valuable market would only infuriate my potential business partner."

"Let him be infuriated! The scoundrel!" Allonse barked a laugh. "It would serve him right!" He bowed as she was passed along the line, their short time coming to an end. "Congratulations on the Wedding, your Majesty. I look forward to eating most of your cake."

"You better! They're making so much that we'll be eating it for months after if you don't!" It was then that something caught her eye. Even in the middle of all the color and commotion her sister was impossible to miss, radiant, the way fresh snow reflects the light of the dawn. The glimpse was fleeting, caught between the knight and someone she didn't have the sense to recall. She saw her sister toss back her head with a bright smile. She thought she heard the knight's guffaw from somewhere but underneath she heard her sister laugh. The sound made Anna's chest felt tight.

Elsa was on the arm of a darker figure who was about the same height. Was that him? He was certainly… shorter than Anna had expected. She tried to get a better look, propping herself up on her toes to peek over the shoulder of a woman who had stepped into her way. Irked, she resisted the urge to start weaving through the growing crowd, her sister was nearly out of sight. "Elsa!" Anna shouted, her desperation carrying her voice over the din. When her sister's head turned and their eyes met, Anna lost track of everything else around her. Her whole world could be found in those eyes. It was such a startling feeling, like a door opening deep within that she hadn't realized had been closed. The sudden flickering strike of candlelight coming to life in a dark room. Somehow, in the vulnerable look on her sister's face, she knew she felt the same.

Abruptly she found her vision and pathway blocked, the fragile tether she had earned broken as easily as it was formed. She had crashed into a wall. "Anna. We have to talk."

"K-Kristoff? What-." It was like running square into a barn. Suddenly she understood why Elsa had always chased him down for a bath before events like these. "Did you just come in from the stable?"

"Oh. Yeah?" The oblivious look on his face made her wince. "It's not that bad is it?"

"Not that bad!" Kai cut in angrily. Even low enough to keep from being overheard, his voice lost none of its power, like the low whining snarl of a house cat. "Not that bad, sir! You are in a royal castle in the midst of political adversaries and you're asking if _this_ is not that bad!" He grabbed Kristoff by the arm. "I apologize, sir, but-," his eyes had followed the length of the man down to his boots and he sucked in a slow breath through his teeth. "Good lord, what did you track in!?"

Kristoff shot an apologetic look to the queen, big blue eyes and a goofy, sheepish smile, and she sighed. He reminded her of one of those huge floppy sheepdogs and she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Before Kai could drag him away she planted a kiss on his lips, the firm push against the bristle of his unshaven face rough under her nose. The smell of him filled her senses, and she wrinkled her nose against the musk mixed with a heady blend of fresh hay and reindeer. _Ugh_. She heard a few swooning 'awws' from somewhere and smiled. It was gross, but it was right. Like one of her stories. "Love you. Go wash up." She gave his solid chest a few light pats.

"I-I love you, too!" Kristoff struggled against his captors, resisting his arrest in such earnest that Kai motioned for the nearby server for help. "Anna, promise me we'll talk later?" He practically rolled in their arms to keep the queen's face in his view. "Please?"

"Later," Anna nodded obligingly to her poor king-to-be, giving him a little wave and a little smile as he was dragged away like some hooligan. With that she turned, her eyes searching the crowd. She'd lost sight of her sister.

Without Kai to protect her she found herself immediately accosted by the swarm. She navigated the social landscape by herself with varying degrees of success. One ambassador to the next. Thankfully names and faces had always come easy for her, and there were only a few fresh introductions that she had to focus on. It shouldn't have been that much of a problem. Normally it wouldn't have been, anyway, if it weren't right now all so very much in her way. It wasn't long before she was outright frustrated, struggling to make her way through, each person demanding more time than she was willing to spare. It was all too much at once, one face starting to blend into the next.

Then, by some stroke of luck she found Lord Peterson. Anna was in the middle of a very in depth conversation she wasn't having with the ambassador from Kent, some juicy gossip she was barely listening to, when she nearly attached to him with desperation. Her hand caught his coat sleeve as he had started to pass her by. It sparked an amused chuckle from the older gentleman. "Need some help?"

"I saw Elsa, where is she?" Anna's pleading eyes were enough to convince him to get in between her and the gossip.

With a gentle nudge he urged Anna in the direction of the open door to the balcony and gallantly swept the other woman up, catching her arm in his. "The Lady of Dorr you say? With Ser Hector?"

"I _KNOW_!" The woman exclaimed, easily appeased by the new ears willing to listen. _Bless your kind soul, Lord Peterson._ Anna made a mental promise to make it up to him later and, like a thief in the night, she stole away before anyone could notice she'd escaped.

When the fresh air hit her face Anna nearly gasped at the shock to her senses. She hadn't realized how trapped she'd felt. Her hands tightly gripped the railing to steady herself, and the texture of the wood digging into her palms made it easier for her to find her center. After a few deep breaths, things started to slow down, the roar of the luncheon dulled to a low murmur in the back of her mind. It all felt far enough away that she could get her bearings. Now, she focused, where was Elsa?

A brightly shining laugh, beautifully sing-song, drew her eyes deep into the gardens below. Like a sailor lost at sea she was helpless, skipping down the steps with her skirts in hand to follow. She descended into the depths of lush foliage, into the shade, the high noon sun's gaze having scattered in the trees. Even in the thrall of her budding excitement she slowed to a walk, eyes scanning the swell of green in a shadowed forest. She was a hunter searching for the doe in the privacy of the glen. The image made her smile. If you ignored the bloom of brightly colored flowers whose faces hid under the dappled light, the playful swish of the bushes as a soft breeze passed them by, the manicured tapestry of a royal hedge.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that yourself?" Elsa's voice came from somewhere ahead. There was something playful in her sister's tone that Anna didn't recognize. It was baiting more than teasing, a light tug on the fisherman's lure. "Maybe we should have asked for a plate."

"It would have worked fine if she had let me take the platter from her." A woman's voice she barely recognized. Anna tried to place it, searching her memory for a face. As she listened she noted that the voices were somewhat to her right. There was a small pathway that deviated off the cobblestone, cut back by some of the gardeners. It was a short, hidden little detour that, for the workers, lead up and around to allow for maintenance. For a much younger Anna it had always been a little hideaway she could sneak into if she were trying to skip studies. A place she had, once upon a time, hidden so she could startle her mother as she walked by. As Anna squeezed past the fluffy plant that covered much of the entry, a frown pulled on the corners of her mouth. Had Elsa found the path herself or had she been led astray? It just wasn't like her.

"Were you really planning on eating the whole platter?" The queen could hear the smile in Elsa's words. "Here, at least let me take this from you." There was rustling ahead, a shuffle of cloth.

"No, no, I've got it!" The green of the forest parted for Anna, revealing her quarry, just as Elsa was lifting a whole armful of sandwich out of the woman's - Honeymaren's? - arms. Determined, Honeymaren leaned forward and bit into one, the toasted bread crunching and crumbling as she did so, before hoisting her prize up and out of reach. "Shee?" She tried to talk over her meal, and the muffled, messy sentences that followed earned her another soft, indulgent laugh. A teasing smile.

The lovely tinge of red that dusted her sister's cheeks, the shy look in her eye. It held Anna captivated. She wasn't sure why it made her heart hurt but it did.

Elsa looked away from her friend in a half-roll of her eyes and caught sight of their audience. She was startled at first, taken by surprise, but then sharply embarrassed. Anna realized she was staring maybe a little late. She didn't know what to say. After all this time nothing seemed right. Anything that came to mind caught in her throat, held captive by the emotional wave that crested in her chest. All she could muster was a small sound, her sister's name, and the two of them collided.

Elsa caught her in her arms. Despite the rough landing it was like fitting into place, the familiar warmth and softness of her sister's frame matching her perfectly. She buried into Elsa, letting her sister rock her gently, letting herself drown in her, letting everything she was melt into the electric feeling that raced through her when they touched. Her heart was pounding. She was elated and devastated all at once.

It was Elsa who let her go first, delicate hands sliding down her shoulders to her arms. Before she could slip away entirely Anna intertwined their fingers, locking them together. "You came." She hated how weak her voice sounded. Within moments she'd been transformed from the Queen of Arendelle to just an abandoned little sister.

The pain in Elsa's eyes was not missed. "Anna, I wasn't going to miss my little sister's wedding." She managed a smile as she spoke, her voice low and gentle. "I'm sorry. I should have come to see you."

Anna's fingers tightened, eliciting a little sound from the other woman's throat, and she narrowed her brows into a tight pinch. "You owe us no less than four hundred and thirteen family game nights. All of them charades." She knew her face was red. Her eyes and nose were burning.

Like shaking fruit from a tree her sister broke into tearful laughter. "You'll kill me, Anna! I'll die! I'll actually die!" Still, it was said in a smile. As much hurt as she could hear in the words there was joy in them, too. Anna wondered if that meant her sister had missed her. If she regretted leaving.

"Don't be so dramatic. If Sven can do it you can, too." Their brows touched as Anna urged closer. She let go of one of her hostages to slip her hand into Elsa's hair. She ached for that closeness, to touch her, to affirm that she was there. "It's the only way I'll forgive you. Charades for every day you spent away from home."

Elsa tried to pull away, the pink in her face had deepened to match the tart pomegranate color of her lips. It was so dark that the spray of freckles across her cheeks and nose were far easier to see. Anna liked that they matched. She also liked that the matching freckles seemed to keep themselves a secret, until you got close enough to see. "I am still convinced Kristoff cheats for him," her voice came soft and breathless. She carefully coaxed Anna's hand back into hers, holding her sister back by the bridge of their arms. Close, but not close enough. "Please have mercy on me. It would be suffering for you, too."

"I would rather suffer than not have you at all." Elsa flinched away in her grip but Anna wouldn't let her go. "I would rather suffer charades with you every night for the rest of my life than to never see you again."

"The all powerful fifth spirit's weakness is charades?" Anna jumped at the interruption. A touch of guilt danced through her. In no time at all she had completely forgotten that Honeymaren was there. "And here I thought you were untouchable." The woman's smirk held a game and Anna puzzled at the tone. They were awfully familiar, weren't they?

Elsa gave Anna's hands a squeeze as she laughed. "I am terrible at family games in general, but charades," there was a reluctant pause, her beautiful face pinching into a wince that Anna wished she could urge away with a touch. "Charades is just embarrassing."

"Come on, you're not _that_ bad." Anna tried her best, really, but the moment she'd said it Elsa had an example well in hand.

"Remember last time? _Ice_?" Elsa's lips pressed into a playful smile that made her eyes shine.

She smiled back, helpless, her sore mouth voicing it's complaint with a dull ache. "I probably would have had a hard time with that one, too." Despite everything she tried to defend her. She always did, and as she rubbed her sister's hands with her thumbs, reveling in the feel of those perfect palms trapped in hers, she knew she always would.

"Wait!" A sudden realization was caught in a gasp. Anna's imagination had been captured since the letter had arrived and yet somehow it had slipped away when faced with the woman herself. "Your boyfriend!"

"What." It was Honeymaren who spoke. Elsa just leaned back with bewildered confusion, searching Anna's face for answers.

"You said you were bringing a date! Where is he? When are you going to introduce me?" Anna grinned excitedly and tugged on her hands. "Where did you meet?" A memory darkened her voice with concern. "_When_ did you meet?"

Elsa hesitated. The awkward silence held between them stretched as she seemed to consider something, turning it over in her mind. Anna watched as her sister's brows pinched together, as the thoughts mused behind her gaze, as something Anna couldn't see was carefully weighed, measured, and double checked. It was long enough that Anna began to squirm a little nervously and Honeymaren was pushed into an uncomfortable chuckle. Finally, Elsa turned, one hand slipping from Anna's grip to touch the other woman's arm, acting as a link between the two. "Anna, you remember Honeymaren, don't you?"

"Yes?" She followed her sister's gesture, shooting a look to the near stranger. Honeymaren had stiffened when Elsa connected them with her touch, a tinge of embarrassment reddening her face as Anna's attention landed squarely on her.

Elsa's lips parted. She rallied her courage. "She's my date." So timid, caught in half a breath before she could reconsider. Her voice seemed like glass, thin enough to break. Honeymaren's blush deepened into a rich amber, wide dark eyes snapping to the princess between them with surprise.

"Your date." Anna repeated it aloud slowly, struggling to wrap her head around what she was hearing.

_Do you mind if I bring a __guest__?_

Anna went stark crimson. She had jumped to the boy conclusion all by herself, hadn't she? The abrupt laugh that struck her split the awkward silence, her embarrassment sending her into a fit. She took hold of Elsa, free hand resting on her sister's now stiff shoulders as she laughed harshly. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I totally just assumed-." Anna's shoulders were pushed back, Elsa gently urging her away. Anna's laugh died in the anxiety in those pretty blue eyes.

"Anna." There was firmness in her tone, gaze melting into sadness. "No," the color of her face was impossibly peach as she chanced a shy peek to the woman behind her. "She is my date. I am dating her."

_What?_ "What?" That couldn't be right.

"I thought I heard voices," Kai stumbled into the garden, pushing passed the leaves that blocked the way. "Your Majesty! There you are!" His round face was red from the exertion of the search, breath coming short with relief plain in the sound of his voice. "Lord Peterson mentioned that I might find you out here."

That wasn't how any of this was supposed to go, was it? In the stories they always found a Prince Charming, handsome and strong. _Even if he isn't always a prince_, _exactly, _she thought.

"Your guests await, your Majesty." Another hand fell on her shoulder as Kai bridged the gap, "A short break is well deserved but they are starting to ask questions."

Anna just needed everything to stop for a second. Just stop. For a moment. She felt like she had fallen behind. Like she'd been left alone, her path taking her somewhere she had never prepared for. This couldn't be right, could it? She scanned her memories for some inkling. Some clue. And when that failed her, her mind wandered back to the stories. There, especially, she found no guidance.

Kai extended an apologetic smile to Elsa. "Your Highness, do you mind? Her Majesty is required in the hall. She thinks she has escaped her guests but there are still many more to see."

_Why didn't you tell me?_ Anna wanted to say it out loud but for some reason the words died on her tongue. Instead she just stared at her sister's beautiful face. Into the hurt and fear in those eyes. Was this why she left? How long has it been like this? Why couldn't she have just told her?

Elsa gently kissed the queen's cheek and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, tidying up her sister before pulling back. Her arms crossed protectively, hugging herself in an all too familiar way. She was putting space between them, dividing them. It was space Anna never wanted or asked for. The queen's brow furrowed. She recognized _that_ look. When the Duke of Weselton had called her a monster. When they had discovered that their parents had died looking for Elsa's origin. When she took all the guilt and all the blame and wore it like some kind of shroud. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you." It came out before she could think about what to say. "_Nothing_." She thought about the blacksmith and her wife. It wasn't the life she had imagined for her sister. It wasn't in her stories and fairy tales.

But that didn't make it _wrong_. Right?

Her Elsa couldn't be wrong.

Like a glass pane she saw Elsa's composure fracture, tears welling up in her eyes even though she was trying so hard to hold her feelings at bay with clenched fingers on her elbows, her lip tucked between her teeth. Anna reached for her. It hadn't been enough and it hadn't been in time. She was years too late for the pain that was spilling out now. She wanted to hold her, to push the broken pieces together to keep her from bleeding from the wound Anna had never even known was there.

Honeymaren got to her first. Gently pulling Elsa into her arms and squeezing in just the way Anna had wanted to. The anger was sudden, irrational, fixed on the new woman encroaching on her sister. That was her's.

Anna struggled. She was missing something, surely. She had never in the past rejected her sister for her differences. She had always been the one beside her, the first to rise to her defense. She was Elsa's champion. Why did Elsa keep drawing a line and pushing her to the other side? Why was Elsa the one rejecting _her_? "I promise there is nothing wrong with you." She wanted to touch her, to wipe her tears away, to kiss her eyes, to caress her face. Instead it was Honeymaren's hand that cupped Elsa's cheek. Her thumb that gingerly rubbed away the tears that were breaking free of the dam.

Before Anna could think better of her actions she touched her sister's back. The hesitation became firm and solid as Anna pushed passed the pressure inside, a small voice that warned her not to interfere. "I love you, Elsa. This doesn't change anything, okay?"

Elsa severed herself from Honeymaren, searching for Anna with pleading in her eyes. Anna couldn't stop herself. She embraced her with such force that the breath went out of her sister in a soft gasp, and when Elsa didn't resist, her fingers digging into Anna's back, she held her tighter. A silent, shuddering sob broke on her shoulder, breaking Anna's heart with it. She listened as Elsa's breathing slowly regained it's steady rhythm.

_No_. _Nothing has changed._ Was it the desire to comfort Elsa that had tightened her grip? The unease that followed the thought, more than Kai's persistent presence, urged her to reluctantly let her sister go. Her fingers traced down the lengths of her sister's arms, down to her hands and fingers, before they finally parted. _You are still my Elsa. _

Nothing had changed, but for some reason Anna felt like letting her go might have been like cutting ties from the harbor, sending the ship out to sea.

* * *

The long hallways, quiet as they were, had never felt safe to the princess when she was young. There were too many doors, too many turns, too many hiding places for a much smaller Anna to pop out of like a woodpecker peeking out of the hole in a tree. At the time, even though she knew she couldn't, knew she shouldn't, the prospect had always excited her just a little bit. It is a strange thing to both hope something would happen, and to pray that it wouldn't at the same time.

Today that edge, that bristling, had a different meaning. Anna was safely distracted with the lunch banquet and there would be no surprise pop-ups for a princess to secretly look forward to. Instead it was all fixed, honed on a constant presence walking beside her. One that guided her with the hook of her arm. The silence that she normally preferred had become deafening, ringing against the whirlwind of thoughts that hummed inside her mind. Elsa found herself carefully examining the now familiar portraits, pointedly avoiding Honeymaren's face, fearing to find anger in her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry." The words finally wedged into the space between them. "I should never have done that."

"Done what?" The genuine confusion garnered enough curiosity to spur Elsa into glancing up at at her companion. The softness on the other woman's face surprised her enough to hold her.

"I lied," she pressed. "And dragged you into my personal affairs, which you had no business being caught in the middle of."

"Elsa, I told you _anything_, didn't I?" It took Elsa a moment to catch up to the reminder, recalling their conversation in her study. "I meant it. You said you needed help and I said I would come."

"But I-." The princess was flabbergasted, words coming in empty exasperated breaths. "I had no right to slander you to protect myself from my sister. Certainly not without your consent."

Honeymaren came to a stop. The motion pulled Elsa to heel, connected as they were by their arms. A blush crept up on the princess' face when she caught the look Honeymaren had trained on her. "I flirt with you for a whole week and you're accusing yourself of slander for calling it what it is."

Elsa's cheeks grew hot to the tips of her ears and her fingers, as though seeking to hold the embarrassment at bay, touched her lips. "I-I suspected, but-."

"But nothing. You didn't lie about me to your sister and it's not _slander_." There was a pause before she tacked on to the end, "and I'm not mad."

"You have every right to be." Elsa's jaw set with her stiff determination. "You agreed to be my guest to this event, not to involve yourself in my familial conflicts." As Honeymaren opened her mouth to retort Elsa touched her shoulder. "At least agree that I should have prepared you for the possibility."

The Northuldran shook her head and grasped Elsa's hand. "Elsa, you're overthinking this. Anna didn't even take it badly." Elsa started to pull back and Honeymaren's grip tightened, preventing her from fleeing. "You were so ready for her to reject you, but doesn't this just prove that you can trust her?" Features of Elsa's face tightened before she could stop them, a bare wince. "That you can trust us?"

The princess squirmed. Something in her chest was feeling so tight, as if she were being strangled. "If… I'm being honest, I hadn't planned on telling her at all." When Honeymaren frowned she dropped her eyes. "I promised that there would be no more secrets between us." Not that it had ever stopped her, had it?

"So you thought, when she made the mistake…" Honeymaren continued, inviting her to finish the thought.

"That it was an opening," her voice lowered. "To tell her the truth." At least, for this one secret. One among so many she might never get to say, even if she wanted to.

Her friend gave her hand a small squeeze and started to walk again. Even though Honeymaren seemed satisfied with the answers it all made Elsa feel more guilty. At least the apology had stilled the quiet between them into something more comfortable. Elsa felt herself start to relax.

Honeymaren took a deep breath, almost as though prepared to sigh, before letting a thought escape her lips out of hand. "At least now I know I've got a shot, right?" She smiled, and when Elsa frowned up at her in confusion the smile pulled into a sheepish grin. "I mean, now I know I'm not climbing up the wrong tree?" Swallowing, she continued further, noticing that Elsa's expression hadn't changed. "That you prefer women, I mean."

"Ah-," a little sound stuck in Elsa's throat when she caught up, color casting her face pink. It would have been foolish for her to think she was simply going to escape that part of this unscathed, but the reality was that she had missed the likelihood entirely. That wasn't exactly something she had a lot of practice in, after locking herself up in rooms, drowning herself in work, and hiding in small cottages in the woods. Honeymaren's look of nervous anticipation told her that she was hoping for an answer. With a shake of her head Elsa idly stroked the arm that held hers. It took her far too long to sort through her thoughts, long enough that she could feel the tension building beside her. "I don't know if that would be fair." It was so quiet where they were that the hush of her voice could have been heard in the next hall over.

"There's someone else." A sigh caused Honeymaren to slump as all the energy went out of her at once. Elsa failed to answer, holding her breath. "Why didn't you invite her instead? I mean… fake girlfriends aren't as good as real girlfriends, right?" Elsa's face grew hot under the scrutiny. As she had feared, this was quickly getting out of her control and she had no idea how to stop the other woman's line of thinking. Honeymaren must have seen something there. "They don't know?" No, no, no, she shook her head. "They're straight."

Elsa let go, yanking her arms free and hugging them to herself. "They don't know, and they are certainly straight." Even she could hear the sharp edge to her voice, the defensiveness. When she looked back to her friend she was met with hurt. "I'm sorry, Honeymaren."

"No, I'm sorry." Honeymaren rubbed her arm where Elsa had been touching her, as if it burned. The snow princess reached when she realized the girl was brushing away ice crystals, only to be waved away dismissively. "I could tell you were getting upset and I pushed, it's okay."

"It's not okay. Did I hurt you?" Elsa frowned, the furrow in her brow pushing into a tight knot. In spite of the Northuldran's insistence she pressed forward, laying her hands on the frost. She checked the bare skin for frostbite. To her relief the flesh was clear underneath. A little red, maybe, but clear. "We should get some water, just in case…"

"Hey, I'm tougher than all of that." Honeymaren took Elsa's hands, scooping them away from their task, and grinned. "I come from a lot further north without any of these fancy buildings to protect us from the weather. We're pretty hardy up there. A little nip of frost isn't going to kill me."

Elsa glared sternly up at those dark eyes, a deep, rich chestnut color hiding there. She could feel the soreness in her forehead, the muscles working overtime. "I'm known for a lot more than a nip."

Honeymaren bit her lip, the smile pinching the corners of her eyes playfully as she took bait Elsa hadn't realized she was leaving. "Is that a promise?" Elsa's dumbstruck expression sparked a short laugh, a dab of color dotting both their faces. "Sorry, I guess that was a bad joke," she cleared her throat and gave Elsa's hands another encouraging squeeze. "Really, though, I'm not scared of you. The spirits have always been powerful but power isn't evil. You're a good person. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

That didn't stop accidents like this from happening. Elsa managed to free a hand to set it on Honeymaren's arm, fingers tracing the red splotch that served as a reminder. Anna had also insisted that she was good, but goodness hadn't stopped her from freezing over Arendelle in the middle of the summer. It hadn't stopped her from creating the Notmarra out of her fears and unknowingly sicking it on her people. It hadn't stopped her from nearly killing the one person she loved most at each turn. It was true, thankfully the large majority of her 'errors' were fixable, but even then they had inescapably lasting effects. The people who had been lost or hurt in the storm. Crops and livestock that had been killed by the careless change in weather. None of those consequences vanished once the 'mistakes' were dealt with. No matter how hard she tried to be good, no matter how hard she tried to control it, she was still dangerous... and she had a responsibility to protect people from that danger.

The moment she relaxed into her power, the moment she relinquished that control, chaos reigned. It had been one such flight of fancy that had coaxed her into baring the heart of her magic to the spirits of the Enchanted Forest. Had they failed to appease the spirits, if the spirits hadn't chosen on a whim to save Arendelle, if the spirits had been malicious and not kind to her childishness... It could have spelled disaster for everything she loved. All in a single moment of selfish indulgence.

When it was all said and done, that had been the final warning. A parting gift.

She was jolted out of her ruminations by a light touch on her shoulder. Honeymaren's eyes so close to hers, worried and searching. "You're getting lost in there, aren't you?"

Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath, fingers touching to her brow again to try and smooth away the tension that had formed there. "A little bit." As soon as her hand had fallen the tightness returned. "Sorry, I just…" She struggled to find an answer. Years of experience with her dearest, well meaning, sister had shown her anything she would say would only make Honeymaren push harder. Change the subject of conversation or find an answer that will satisfy her. "I'm worried. About the parasite we found in the forest." She chose the former. "I should have considered it when I went to cut the branch but what if I angered it? What if what I did made things worse?" Her fingers parted from the red spot on the other woman's arm, catching herself tracing the edges. Truth always worked better than lying outright, but the misdirection only worked if you didn't leave clues to follow.

Those deep eyes widened. She took the change of topic easier than Anna would have. "You think it might be conscious?"

"The parasite was demonstrably _alive_." Elsa gestured for Honeymaren to follow her, guiding them around a turn and down the next branches of hallway they had yet to explore. "When I weakened my power on it so it could be seen, it seemed to know that we were looking at it. That there was an opportunity for escape."

"Grandmother Yelena mentioned that it might have been reaching for you specifically." It was Elsa's turn to be surprised, frowning up at her and the light blush that was sneaking onto her face. "I-… before we left, she told me to keep an eye on you. She seemed to think it might still try to come after you again or something."

Or something. Elsa's eyes lidded slowly to a close. All of the anxiety and excitement of the day had finally caught up to her, and she was exhausted. She pressed a firm palm to her chest, slightly off center, the sore tightness that had gripped her since Anna's appearance had yet to let her go. It was starting to feel hard to breathe.

Elsa winced when Honeymaren tried to break the silence she had unintentionally abandoned her to, the awkward pause as she considered what to say. "So… how did you find out?"

"Find out?" Elsa ventured with a soft hum, trying to disguise her own disquiet with nonchalance.

"You know. That you preferred women." Before the little sigh could pass between Elsa's lips Honeymaren countered herself. "Not the specific woman, just… women in general."

Tracing over the question in her mind, Elsa considered what that implied. She didn't want just any woman. While she certainly enjoyed Honeymaren's company it didn't affect her in nearly the same way. It was like there was a single space, formed a very peculiar way, made for one singular person to fit into. Had it always been there? Or was it something made, hammered into shape with each nuance of character and shared moment of intimacy?

She had let her mind wander again. Elsa attempted to rearrange her thoughts, catching out of the corner of her eye the patient look Honeymaren was giving her. There was something there that made the princess blush with embarrassment, an attention with which she was not familiar. "I fell in love." It seemed like such a short and shallow answer, wistful, for how long she had made the other woman wait. After a small tilt of her head in consideration, dark hair falling out of place as she did so, Honeymaren nodded, at least satisfied. Seeing an opportunity to turn the tables, she took it. It was _her_ turn to sit under some questioning. "And yourself?"

"W-well," a small chuckle preambled the tale. "It's kind of a story." Honeymaren waited for the small hum of affirmation as Elsa followed along. "So Ryder and I work together a lot. All the time, actually." She took a deep breath, getting increasingly flustered as she kept talking. There was a little squirm and a busying of her hands to regain some order to her hair. "We were on lookout together and he was… looking out at something else entirely."

"Something else?" Elsa's hands drifted out to catch the knobs of a pair of double doors they had come upon, deftly leading Honeymaren into the library with a grand push of the doors as she encouraged her to continue.

"Some girls in the spring." Honeymaren coughed a little. "I came up behind him to see what had him so focused and uh, well. They were pretty, and there was a lot to see." The words tumbled out, eyes scanning the reactions of her host nervously. A politician has many masks, and Elsa hid her thoughts well enough that the other woman was emboldened to continue. "I appreciated the view… and we both got to joking about it. We started playing this dumb game where we'd pick out people we thought were attractive and compare notes. In the end I had listed as many girls as I had boys."

Elsa smiled playfully at her companion, gently teasing. "It sounds like a long list." Apparently she unknowingly struck a nerve, catching the insecurity and dismay that easily crossed the other girl's features. Before the snow princess had any opportunity to defend herself her shoulders were taken in the light squeeze of Honeymaren's two hands, their eyes forced to meet. Elsa's jaw set, the only indication that she had a problem with the manhandling.

"That isn't how I meant that." The words came out firm, the insecurity in Honeymaren's gaze exposed and raw. "It's just… I like both? But just because I find people attractive doesn't mean I'm going to chase after them all."

Elsa put a small amount of distance between them. "I wasn't questioning your sincerity," she spoke with care, gently, as she nudged Honeymaren's hands off of her. "Though it does make me question why you would choose me over what sounds to be a rather generous selection."

"You're kidding." When Elsa only looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate Honeymaren shook her head. "You're just-... incredible."

Elsa quirked a brow at that. "Incredible." More like incredulous, certainly.

"You're beautiful, commanding, mysterious… you came out of the mist and it was both awe inspiring and terrifying." She took a breath, recalling the events. "All I had ever known was in that forest and you completely changed everything without so much as breaking a sweat. Like a force of nature." When Honeymaren had finished Elsa prayed that her carefully guarded features wouldn't give her away.

"My companions were no different. My sister and Kristoff." She painted a reminder instead.

Honeymaren shook her head. "I mean… don't get me wrong, your sister is pretty cute, but Kristoff is…" She worried her lip in her teeth as she smiled. "Well, he's taken."

"Hmm… Blondes is it." Elsa could barely hold the mirth that slipped out in a small chuckle. Honeymaren blushed. "Are you saying it was him or I?"

"You smell a lot better." Honeymaren teased, nudging. "But he's… rock solid. Did you see the size of his arms? Come on, don't tell me you can't at least appreciate what he's packing."

"He's nice." The thought that it had come to a competition between her and Kristoff amused Elsa _tremendously_. "Anna certainly approves."

"Your sister has great taste. With you around, though, I think she'd have to." Honeymaren flopped into one of the big cushioned seats, relaxing. "How does anyone match up when you have a gorgeous sister who can summon winter with just a wiggle of her fingertips?"

To keep her mind from wandering down the dark paths Elsa focused on the task at hand. She stepped away, eyes searching the library as she wrung her hands. Where would you even begin? It had first appeared in the trees - did that make it a phytological blight? Or was it an animal, since it could clearly pass from plants to humans? Was it magical, like the artist had implied? She might have to search the secret room hidden behind the shelves. She and Anna had agreed to keep that secret with the exception of Olaf, who had accidentally discovered it, so she would have to wait to explore that venue. For now… for now…

It was hard to keep her thoughts straight. Thinking of Anna only served to agitate her exhaustion. The ache in her chest that had begun to dull came back, sharp and insistent.

"Hey…" Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when Honeymaren touched her arm. She hadn't even heard the other girl get up out of her seat. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." The princess gently dissuaded Honeymaren's imploring touches, determined to stand on her own.

"You didn't eat anything when we went to lunch." There was something accusing there, a little needle poking under the nail. "I remember eating all of those sandwiches by myself."

The princess took a breath, thoroughly put out. "I wasn't at all hungry." Which was true.

"So… when you didn't sleep you weren't tired, either?" The Northuldran crossed her arms and all Elsa could do was shake her head at her.

"I did sleep." Though only to herself could she begrudgingly admit that it had been a restless journey. Her mind had been awake with the eye of the moon on her and quiet came only after long hours of tossing.

"Elsa… at least get a snack to keep you going." As Elsa started to mouth her resistance, Honeymaren pressed. "A little energy to perk you up will make this a lot easier. Let me get us started and by the time you come back maybe I'll have found something?"

"Where are you going to start?" Elsa frowned at her thoughtfully.

An embarrassed grin tugged on the corners for Honeymaren's mouth. "Well… it looked like a worm so… worms." She turned and stared at the massive bookcases, the array of potential offerings dizzying. After a moment's pause she glanced back at Elsa who was barely holding back a small smile with the touch of her fingers. "Where are the books on worms?"

"Mm. Biology selections are on the second level, up on the far right." Elsa's gesture was sweeping and Honeymaren squinted at the location. "You might want to try anything with endoparasites, first."

"En-doh Parasites. Alright." Honeymaren paused a moment before turning back to Elsa. "You'll go eat, I'll look up some endoworms and by the time you get back we'll have the mystery solved." There was a small spark of hopefulness there as the proclamation turned into a question. "Right?"

Elsa's face hardened somewhat under the pressure of two big brown pleading eyes. It didn't at all sit well with her to leave her guest to do all of the work, certainly not when she had already overstepped what could be considered reasonably acceptable requests. That said, Elsa was also struggling to come up with an adequate argument to the contrary. If she couldn't even articulate why she shouldn't, Honeymaren was probably right. She would be of far better use once she'd at least tried to eat. "Alright. Come get me if you need help finding something? I shouldn't be long."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to get into too much trouble." A little wink before Honeymaren shooed her. Elsa found herself nudged out the doors with them shut behind her before she could so much as wish her luck.

Endoworms. Endoworms. Another book was snapped closed in her hands and haphazardly pushed into a place near where she'd found it. Honeymaren had a healthy stack of books on bugs with pictures sitting on the table, but she was having a hard time finding anything with endo-whatsits. She was beginning to give up hope - perhaps she should just wait for Elsa to come back? - when the low groan of the library doors opening heralded a visitor.

The creepy little snowman, Omar, wobbled inside and shut the door. He dusted his weird little stick hands, clapping together like a person might in the oddest way, and his whole body rocked and twisted to and fro as he walked further inside. "Now lets see- Oh!" He caught sight of Honeymaren above as his eyes traveled upward. "Oh! Hello Honeymaren!"

"Hi Omar." She tried to sound friendly but it was clear she wasn't exactly thrilled. He was still kind of weird.

He gasped wide. "Omar! I like that name! Where is he, I want to say hello, too!"

Oh right. "Sorry. Uh, Olaf? Did you get lost?"

"Oh no, I'm looking for _Aristotle_ today." He looked a little smug when he emphasized the name the reindeer herder didn't recognize. Without missing a beat he waddled up the ladder and hopped over to see what she was doing. "But if there's something I can help you find, I'd love to help!"

Honeymaren paused over her assortment of books. She had really hoped to find something useful before Elsa got back, but as things were going she was just going to make a bigger mess. If the snowman was a frequent visitor of the library, though, maybe he could find exactly what she needed. Creepy or no, the faster they solve this puzzle the faster Elsa could rest. He'd be her weird, snowy little bloodhound. "I'm looking for a worm."

The little snowman's eyes got big before he squinted and gave her a coy grin. "I've got _just_ the thing."


	7. 6: Growing Pains

6\. Growing Pains

* * *

The queen's delayed arrival to the great hall was heralded by the swoosh of her skirts and the clicking of her heels across the polished marble tiles. She caught sight of her awaiting groom, a massive beacon standing square between the doors, and with a bright grin skipped forward to meet him. The grin broke at an abrupt yank. Her foot had caught on the front of her skirts as she stepped forward, sending her right into his arms.

Kristoff looked nothing short of immaculate as he effortlessly caught his bride to be in the swing of an arm. His hair was smoothed back and combed, his face shaved clean of all the little bristles that had so scraped her earlier, his coat pressed and folded on him with the utmost care. Anna didn't bother holding back the little giggle that hopped from her lungs as she took him in from her tilted vantage point. It was honestly kind of adorable. A little furrow of his big brows matched the stiffness in his back, terrified of moving too much for fear of shifting his clothes out of place. The poor man was so rigid that it almost appeared as though whoever had pressed the coat had pressed him in it. He helped her find her feet, lightly lifting her right again as though she were made of feather down.

When their eyes locked she saw the sun rise in bright blue irises, an unexplainable light that shone from somewhere deep within. It almost reminded her of Elsa's special smiles. Almost.

"Well _hello_ there handsome," Anna grinned playfully up at him. Her hands searched the coat, tugging at the front a bit to test the fitting on his shoulders. He was so broad in the barrel of his chest that it had been a challenge for the tailors to work with his measurements. They had bickered and groaned the whole way, forced to cut something for him entirely from scratch, but seeing it on him now she was convinced the whining and the expense had been well worth it. He looked like the spitting image of a heroic champion from one of the paintings in the halls. She would have to thank them later if she got the chance.

Kristoff squirmed as the cloth shifted around his form, an awkward grin stuck on his face. "Is it better?" He showed her his boots with the quick turn of a heel, a playful quirk of his brow. "Look, see? No more mud."

The queen's nose scrunched. She wasn't at all convinced that what he had been tracking across the castle had been _mud_, exactly. The smell that had followed in his wake had been nothing short of awful but she wasn't going to split hairs with him when he was doing his best. "You know _I_ prefer the leather." Idle hands re-tucked where the shirt and the coat had come a little loose before she gently patted his chest in light smoothing motions "But… you look much more like a King now."

"Instead of a stable hand?" Kristoff offered, his voice light. "Or an ice harvester?" Despite the playfulness he looked a little disappointed, a little hurt.

Anna's mouth popped open to counter but winced, the realization hitting her right on the nose. That… had been exactly how that sounded. "You know this is all for show." She said it gently, a press of her small hands continuing to smooth out folds as though she might his feelings. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Her ice harvester took her palms in his great hands and Anna found herself frowning down at them. They were much too large, like the Ambassador from the Marche. Which was a strange thought and entirely out of place, but ok. "Then what does it matter that all these strangers are here to see us get married?" A grin, wide as he was, split his features with naive joy. "Why can't we just… go out and get married in the Valley of the Living Rock with just our family there? Like everybody else?" With a light tug he pulled her closer, her body bumping into his, and caught her again in the hook of a looped arm to hold her close, posed as if to dance. The comparison must have been shared because he began to rock her gently. It was still a bit stiff to save the clothes even though they chafed against each other this way. "Elsa could be there, and Gerda, and Kai, and Lord Peterson, and my family... and it would just be _us_. Our wedding."

"Kristoff." The press wasn't uncomfortably tight but she had to push back a smidge to look up to his eyes. "We're not like everyone else… you're about to become the King of Arendelle."

He let her hand go so he could cup her face, freeing her to grasp his frame for support. She was so close she would be smelling what Kai had doused him in for days. "I was actually hoping we could talk about that."

"Talk about what?" Anna was smiling up at him now. She knew what he was aiming for, with the tilt of his head so close to hers. Before the words were out she covered his mouth with her lips to catch the light humph of his voice. It was much improved, no scratching or weird smells - save for the bath of perfume, that is - and the pleased low hum of his voice made her smile against him. He loved this and, to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure why. The spell of fireworks and magic she'd been promised were clearly a fairytale's fancy rather than something real for her to enjoy. Instead it was just the press of lips against lips, the eager huff of his breath against her face, and the burning odor of _Number Six_. She was trying her best not to sneeze.

"Ooooh!" Boulda's voice all but shattered the silence, ringing through the hall like a gong. "There they are! The lovebirds!" A weighty thunder of rock trodding across marble broke Anna away from his face. She smirked at the sound of disappointment he made when they parted, sparing him a little glance before turning to their guests. Boulda, her husband Cliff, Pebble, Rockwell, Soren, Flint… the group of trolls half-rolled, half-ran up to throw themselves excitedly at the two. It was a mess of happy prying and prodding, hugs and kisses. Anna wasn't entirely sure who she was greeting by the end of it, her head spinning as she was, quite literally, spun from troll to troll. She was grinning ear to ear when they piled onto Kristoff last, knowing full well that he could take the brunt of their weight. It was more love and affection than she was ever prepared for. "Oh, my sweet baby boy!" Boulda harked, pulling to stretch his red cheeks wide. "You look so precious!"

"Mom!" Kristoff's protests went largely unnoticed as a stone hand ruffled his hair back into its usual disarray. His face softened with a long suffering sigh when his cheeks were pushed again to purse his lips.

"Don't you mom me! I have a right to my son! Especially at his wedding!" She practically cooed at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ooohhh we missed you. Why don't you visit us more?"

"I was just there a few weeks ago! You act like I never go home." Still, he was hugging her back as the group turned into a little huddle of arms and ruddy faces. "But I missed you, too." He mumbled it shyly, embarrassment adding a small dash of color to his face.

At the doorway, Anna saw Kai nod politely down to Grand Pabbie who returned the gesture in kind. He had fallen back a distance, not slow with age but simply not in exactly the same hurry the rest of his family was. Things, for Pabbie, always happened in their time. She imagined his weathered patience was likely acquired over long wisened years, though she would be lying if she said she had any idea how old any of them were. He approached the queen and gently took her hands in his in greeting, a motion Anna's now sore and jostled muscles greatly appreciated. "Hello again, Queen Anna. Thank you for inviting us."

Anna squeezed the rough stone palms and grinned at him teasingly. "You couldn't have thought I wouldn't, Pabbie. You're our family."

"This is true," he chuckled, "but it is unusual for trolls to be invited to human affairs. The social nuances are often lost on us." The old stone looked to poor Kristoff, his perfect attire now a rumpled disaster. "We will try not to make too much of a mess while we're here."

"No, no." Anna lowered herself to her knees so they could meet eye to eye. "I want you exactly as you are. We can always clean up if they get too rowdy, don't worry. Right, Kai?"

The two of them looked up to the footman at the door in unison. On the spot, Kai's gaze flit between Pabbie and Anna, to the other trolls, to Kristoff's perfect bearing in ruins. His eyes trailed along the mess of grime, lichen, scuffs on the newly polished marble floors, and then back up to Anna's expectant and apologetic face. He didn't miss a beat, a little bow lowering his head. He knew exactly how important all of this was to them. "Of course, your Majesty."

Grand Pabbie sighed, shaking his head, his great mane waving in the motion. "If you're certain." Still, he seemed entirely pleased, his old face breaking into little cracks as he smiled. She noticed the way it faded, a slow withering as something crossed his mind. "Will your sister be present? I would hate to interrupt the celebration but something dire requires her attention."

"Dire?" Anna's attention fixed like a hawk on the troll. Elsa was in trouble? "What's going on?"

"Oh, you dusty old boulder! Can't it wait? We're here for a _wedding_! Our Kristoff's wedding!" Boulda was still lovingly prodding her son, cleaning up his clothes and smoothing out his hair again. "Oh, you're so sweet, just look at you." She started to sniffle, eyes sparkling with love and tears.

"The spirits do not wait for weddings, I am afraid." Pabbie was trying not to sour but she could hear the little rumbling grind of rock somewhere in his voice as he spoke. "If what I suspect is true we may have very little time at all before it overwhelms us."

"Overwhelms us?" Anna's attention was hooked, but then matters concerning her sister were always more than sufficient bait to snare her. "Grand Pabbie," she leaned, hoping to keep the attention of the older troll. "What will overwhelm us?"

"Fear, dear." The troll let go of one of her hands so he could pat her shoulder reassuringly. She could still see the severity in his eyes. "It spreads faster than any wildfire and is far more deadly. Once it takes root..." Anna felt a small frown form on her face, her brows knitting thoughtfully as she tried to imagine. "It can completely consume you from the inside."

"_Fear_?" Anna mouthed at him. She trusted Pabbie with her life. After all, his wisdom had saved it enough times to know it was safe in his hands. But fear? Just a little knee-knocking? Not that fear wasn't intimidating - she'd been frightened enough times to know it can really shake you up - but it wasn't exactly _dangerous_, was it? Not unless you were aiming an arrow at something really scary that was charging at you and you got so scared you missed. Or if you're really nervous about talking to a handsome guy so you tripped and fell into a river, or -

"Have you seen your sister, Your Majesty?" The coarse old voice shook her out of her rambling thoughts. "I should speak with her as soon as possible."

With a light bob of her head Anna glanced back up to the old footman, giving him a light wave to signal his approach. "We last saw her in the Gardens, but I'm not sure if she's still there. Could you show him the way, Kai?"

"It would be my pleasure to take you there, sir." The respectful bow Kai offered him finished with an open gesture in the direction of the doors out.

"I would greatly appreciate it." Pabbie lightly patted Anna's shoulder again, lost somewhere in his thoughts, before he let her go. The gesture was so soft and gentle despite what he was made of. "Thank you, Queen Anna. We will see each other again before the festivities are over, I hope?"

"You know you will." Anna couldn't help the little smile, the warmth in her chest. A thought struck her and she snapped her fingers, as if to catch it. It was a little late to ask, but... "Once all the politics are done with, would you be willing to stay for a smaller celebration? Just our family?" Anna met Kristoff's eyes and saw a great big smile spread across his face, his blue eyes brightening to a shine as he recognized the request. She couldn't quite give him what he asked for, but they could at least have a small taste of 'just like everyone else' couldn't they?

"TWO Weddings! For my dear little boy!" Boulda couldn't hold back the emotions that gushed forth in waterworks down her cheeks. Choking on a sob she gathered Kristoff up in a tight squeeze. "Ohh! The wedding hasn't even started yet and I- I-!" Anna's husband-to-be didn't so much as flinch as his mother pulled on his sleeve and blew her nose on his fine clothes. He sighed up at his fiance with a small slump of his shoulders, nothing but pure peace and contentment written on his face. The warmth was infectious. Seeing her dear friend as happy as he was had filled her to bursting, her smile pushing into a wide grin. It was well worth it.

Pabbie nodded his approval as the younger trolls fawned over the pile of ice harvester on the tile floor. His affirmation, given the eagerness of the others, was little more than a matter of course. "That would be wonderful, Anna." Her smile tempered, concentrated, as he dropped the formalities in favor of her name. "We are more than happy to stay."

"It's settled, then." Anna straightened and swept her hands over her skirts to soothe the wrinkles. "I'll go make sure everything is arranged." She lightly ruffled Kristoff's mop of blonde hair with a brush of her fingers as she passed him by, her mind carrying her feet forward. She would have to find Gerda and Olina, so they were all apprised of the additions. And Elsa. She would have to find Elsa.

Kristoff twisted in his family's arms. "Wait, Anna?" He caught the swoosh of her skirt between his thumb and forefinger, the light tug causing her to turn to face him. "I-." His blue eyes made a quick wander over the heads of his family and he seemed to think better of what he was going to say. "I would still like to finish our conversation. Later, when you have a moment."

"Of course." The queen leaned in and kissed his forehead. The act earned her a besotted smile from the groom. "Later."

"Promise?" He squinted up at her.

Her voice skipped on the little doting laugh that left her throat. "Pinky swear. Don't worry." She patted the top of his head and turned, leaving him and the trolls so she could plan the next step. A second wedding, something a lot more private. Maybe, just maybe, this would give her enough time with Elsa to convince her to stay.

* * *

Finding Olina was going to be a terribly arduous task.

When Elsa had slipped into the kitchens she expected to have worked past the vast majority of the bustling activity, but as soon as she descended down the stairs and pressed through the doorway she realized she was grossly mistaken. Instead, she had discovered the heart of the hive. Squeezing past the line cooks, butlers, servers, dishwashers, sweepers… the smells were amazing but with so many people crammed into such a small space it was stifling. The suffocated feeling quickly found itself in the nervous flutter of her heart, the press on her already aching lungs too much for her to bear.

A glance toward the exit, blocked by the movement of the staff, gave her no other option but to move forward, to push deeper. The servants were all so hard at work and overcrowded that hardly anyone noticed the delicate woman who very clearly didn't belong there. Few noises reached her in protest but before long she was out of their sight and out of reach.

Elsa popped out into an empty corner, her relief slipping out in a small sigh. Her eyes beheld the activity of the room warily, with a little anxiety, and an even greater measure of bafflement. When had Anna hired so many people? It wasn't too surprising if you considered how much Arendelle and the surrounding region had grown. With the growth of the kingdom, so too would come the expansion of trade, the expansion of foreign involvement. When Elsa had been coronated it had been a significantly smaller affair, largely, she gathered, because of how long their kingdom had been isolated from the rest of the world. Anna's coronation was a great deal larger and now… This was good. The booming growth meant that Arendelle was prosperous. That Arendelle was strong.

Still. How long before the kitchens would need to be expanded? Before the ambassador's quarters grown? Before the castle itself became just a touch too small for everything it housed. _As if I have any right to a say,_ she chided the small regretful twinge that pulled inside her chest.

Elsa took in a soothing breath through her nose, slow and measured, and was offered a familiar metallic smell. Hot aluminum and warm oil. Her gaze searched her tiny corner to find that some of the yet to be made deserts had been abandoned. The Krumkake iron had been left on a stove with a bowl of fresh batter and ingredients for filling sitting next to it. Her heart swelled, warm and nostalgic.

It wasn't as though anyone would notice.

With a swish of her skirts as she turned and descended upon the stove, pushing up her sleeves as her pale gaze searched the countertop for her tools. She caught the ornate, polished metal spoon in her fingers - the one that was always just the right size - and scooped a spoonful of batter out of the bowl. The creamy batter sizzled as she poured it into the center of the iron, as practiced motions brought the iron closed, quick and steady. There was something comforting in the familiar, the smell of the hot sugar and the rich cardamom, the burning stove under her ministrations that made her cheeks flush from the heat. It was an odd choice, really, given the season. Krumkake was traditionally a Christmas dessert but she supposed with the foreign dignitaries Olina had wanted to share those traditions while she could. She turned the iron over, the timing just right.

When the iron opened the cookie was perfect. The golden crocus of the Arendelle flag embossed amidst a wreath of vines and cheerful flowers.

The Snow Princess tipped her fingers with a small protective glove of ice and lifted it off the pan, a wry smile quirking her lips. When she and her younger sister had done this with mama and Olina as children this had always been the hardest part, the burning sugar molten against fragile little fingers. Olina had always laughed big, showing off rough calluses, and told them that she'd burned all the feeling out of her old hands years ago. She had said that if they kept cooking it would happen to them, too, the price of adulthood and long hours of practice.

Instead, Elsa had found a way to cheat, leaving her fingers safe and pristine. The realization caused her ministrations to slow as she lay the cookie, rolled to shape, on the resting pan. The wandering of her thoughts snuck up on her, pulling her into another memory. When mama and Olina had left the two little girls alone Elsa had been put in charge. Anna wasn't allowed to use the iron yet, much too small and much too fragile, but she wanted so badly to help her older sister where she thought she could. Elsa hadn't gotten to her fast enough, her wary eye trained on carefully shaping the hot cookie on the roll and not where it should have been. The scolding mother had given her had been vehement. Not for the accident, but for the cooling ice she had made to soothe her sister's burns. The bowl of ice Olina had asked after when they had returned, dumbstruck and fascinated by its appearance. Their secrets had been more important, even from their closest friends, than Anna's little hands.

"Elsa, dear." Cracked and weathered by long years of working under the intense heat of the ovens, the voice that broke the quiet of her mind was music to her ears. "_What_ are you doing?" Elsa smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the woman who approached. Love and kindness had worn into deep creases into Olina's face, and when she smiled her cheeks pushed her eyes into a craggy squint. Her unruly graying hair, despite the ties that held it back, fought and struggled to be free, wild strands sticking every which way. Unlike Kai and Gerda who did their best to maintain appearances where they could, Olina had never bothered. Some things never changed.

"Well," a little bit of youthful playfulness crept up on Elsa before she could think better of it. "I appear to have two extra hands and I thought I might as well make use of them." Elsa's smile pressed a little, pleased. "Even with the army Anna has enlisted it seems you could do with a few more."

The old woman scoffed. "They're a _disaster_. When I asked for help I had assumed they would all have known their way around a kitchen at least, but half of these children have never seen a washcloth before." It was a little huff, but Elsa could tell from the way Olina glanced fondly at the boys scrubbing madly at the dishes that she didn't mind it half as much as she pretended to. "But never you mind that, dear. You are an honored guest and I can't have you in here getting your hands dirty on our account, your sister would have me flogged. I'll make some and have them sent to you?"

"No, I insist." Elsa resisted as Olina made to shoo her away. Hiding pain was quickly becoming something of a refined skill. The notion that she was a passerby and not family pulling taut at her heart. "Let me make a few more?"

Perhaps she needed more practice. The old cook clearly saw something of what Elsa had tried to mask despite her best efforts. "Oh sweetheart," Elsa had held her feelings firm despite the way her heart threatened to break under the gentle pressure of a big hug, "you know you're always welcome to come home, don't you? I could have the iron ready whenever you want it."

"I know." The muscles in Elsa's face tightened as she tried to will her features to follow her commands. She needed to get ahold of herself. It was as though seeing Anna had broken what feeble control she'd worked for. Like she had built a fortress to protect herself and left the weakest point exposed, a hairline fracture they knew exactly how to find. When the older woman released her she blinked to keep the moisture in her eyes, hoping that at least the burning would go unnoticed. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." She tried to sound commanding. "When I come back to visit I expect the iron to be ready."

She was met with a smokey laugh, Olina gently patting Elsa's warm cheeks with her rough hands. "You had best be punctual. Should we be expecting you for Christmas, then?"

Elsa tried not to let her smile wane but she knew the other woman would see it anyway. Empty, vague promises were so much easier to navigate than the specifics. Lying so much harder for her when she couldn't dance around the truth. "I will try." Elsa replied weakly. She didn't want to lie to her, not outright, and even telling her that she didn't want to be here would have been false.

Olina gave her a worried frown, she saw a little admonishment brewing just under the surface - something she had been holding back quickly boiling forth in preparation to spill over - when Kai burst out of the cloud of workers. He gasped as he freed himself from the fog, filling his lungs to shout over the din. "Olina! Are the horderves for the garden viewing ready yet?" He didn't even notice Elsa there, and neither of them noticed when the little relieved sigh escaped her.

"Oh!" Olina blanched. "Oh dear. That was this afternoon, wasn't it."

"Of course it was this afternoon!" A taste of panic had slipped into his voice. "The gardeners didn't get the trimming done, either! We still have days yet before the wedding and guests to entertain! We can't just leave them to their own devices!"

"Why not?" Elsa's interjection clearly surprised the two of them. "Surely our honored guests would enjoy a little time to themselves. After all, Arendelle has more to offer them than weddings."

Kai sputtered. "Even a tour through the city should be punctuated by proper dining, Your Highness."

"Why not invite them to partake of the offerings of the townsfolk? I heard there is even a tour for cheese and wine sampling from the country." Elsa dipped another dollop of batter onto the iron, thoughtful, searching her memory. She recalled a sign she had seen on their way in and paired it with a smattering of information her sister had once shared with her. Details were her specialty but _people_ had always been Anna's. "Hosted by Mister and Misses Aacker on the north side of town? By the time they return to the castle it would be time for bed. They would be thoroughly exhausted, and stuffed to the brim with more horderves than they could possibly consume." The iron closed and Elsa offered him a warm smile, encouraging. "Would that not be a better way to show our honored guests the bounties of Arendelle?"

Balking only for a moment, Kai let out a small sound in his throat before the panic gave way to her idea. "Encouraging trade, the alcohol allowing for more fluid conversations between people who may otherwise be unwilling to speak…" The plan was afoot, and he was starting to find peace in the calm of Elsa's voice.

"I'm sure Her Majesty would be willing to pay for the venture. Send a rider by horse to make sure the couple is available, it's only a few minutes away if he's quick…" Elsa hummed thoughtfully, still timing the turn on her cookie… not yet. "You will need carriages and coachmen. Easy enough to organize given how many I saw already available for receiving arriving guests in the courtyard." The iron turned in Elsa's hand. That should be just right. It was all so familiar, so comforting, from the turn of the iron to the authority of her station. "The garden viewing can be postponed until tomorrow, giving the gardeners another day to finish their work."

"And if our honored guests object?" Kai folded his arms behind his back, straightening. He was following her lead.

"They may relax either on the castle grounds or the city, should it please them. Arendelle's doors are open to our guests." Exactly how Anna wanted it. "They are welcome to join us for the garden viewing tomorrow." The krumkake iron opened, fresh cookie finding itself in her hand with the wooden cone for rolling. "What did you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Tea, though that could easily coincide." Kai smiled with a deep sigh, letting the last of his stress going out in one long breath. "You have an answer for everything. How is it that you bring these things into perspective?"

Elsa's lips turned up, returning the easy gesture with one of her own. "Things always seem a little less pressing when you're further away from them."

A little disagreement led Kai to shake his head. "When you were Queen-..." He stopped himself, the movement of his skull a little sharper as he pressed to the next thought. The old footman gave her a bow that she returned with a practiced nod. "Thank you, Your Highness. The help is much appreciated." With that he turned to the kitchen chef, leveling on her his next course of thought. "Olina, Is there anything you could provide to help keep them sated on the journey?"

"I have some leftover sandwiches if they're still hungry." Olina wiped her hands on her apron out of habit. "I'll go get them ready." As the two of them started to leave, the old woman tossed Elsa a little wink, pointing up to the cupboards overhead above the counter and the stove. With a small quizzical smile touching her lips, the princess tilted her head and reached to pull open the door.

_Chocolate_!

When Elsa turned to share in her delight the two of them were already gone, but this didn't dull the grin tugging her lips or the little spur of childish excitement. She hoisted the covered bowl out of its hiding place and set it next to what would soon be the cream filling, trying to decide what she would do with it. In the back of her thoughts she wondered if Honeymaren would mind that she had gotten so waylaid. Hopefully the cookies she would bring with her would be tribute enough to make up for it.

It wasn't at all long before the princess had amassed a small army of Krumkake, lined up in neat little rows and ready to be armed with obligatory stuffing.

A silent thanks to Olina was passed under her breath as her attention turned to the next task. Everything had been prepared for her well in advance, but she still needed to whip the cream and mix in the cloudberry jam. Just as she had hooked the bowl under her arm, whisk in hand, the liquid cream ready to be worked into soft airy peaks, she felt hands rest on her hips. Elsa stiffened, a sharp gasp catching in her throat. The shock of the sudden intimacy brought her work to an abrupt halt as slowly small hands slid around her middle into a firm hug, pulling her against the soft, warm frame of another. Anna's chin rested on her shoulder and she smiled up at her. "Sorry," the queen giggled before giving her a little squeeze. "I was going to 'boo' but it looks like I really spooked you."

_Don't you dare._ Olina had managed to have her crying but she wasn't going to lose to her sister. Not this time. "Anna." Elsa's tone was scolding if a little tentative, a small press of her lips quickly forming a helpless smile. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your guests?" She felt those hands tighten on her middle, her sister's face pushing to rest on the inside of her shoulder so she could peer over at her work. Elsa took a slow breath and willed her hand to move, slowly building momentum into whipping the cream. Normalcy returned.

"They can take care of themselves for a while," her voice was disinterested, bored as her attention focused more on the resting of her cheek on a shoulder and watching the quick turn of a wire whip the cream into shape. "Besides, it sounds like they should be covered for the evening." There was a reluctance when Anna finally let her go, fingertips keeping to Elsa's shape for as long as they could. Elsa refused the shiver that touched her spine and she denied the way her nerves awakened under the idle touch, narrowing her attention on beating the cream into gentle peaks.

The queen hupped up onto the counter, planting her seat beside Elsa and her little pastry soldiers. "I heard Kai and Olina talking about you, they gave you away." There was something playful in her voice as she squinted at her sister.

"Gave me away?" Elsa hummed at that, a brow arching. "You think I'm hiding?"

Anna's face split into a grin, clearly unable to hold it for longer than a few moments. "My dear, sweet sister. You have managed to extricate yourself from your _guest_ and are now hidden as far away as anyone could expect to find you. The only exception would be in your secret place," her eyes, the beautiful blue of the open ocean touched by seafoam, widened, "which means Honeymaren is in the Library."

Another hum as Elsa set the cream on the counter, pointedly out of reach and on the other side of the stove. "Only partially correct," she smiled at the little pout pushed her way. "Honeymaren is in the library but I am supposed to be eating." The realization stilled her hands.

The queen looked over Elsa's handiwork. It was clear she came to the same conclusion at the same time. "I don't see a whole lot of eating going on." Elsa tried to steady herself but Anna followed up faster than she could rally. If Olina had a knack for seeing through her disguises Anna was practically a mind reader. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, voice under the swell of breath, "really, Anna, with the way you worry over every thing-."

"Are _we_ okay?"

That took Elsa by surprise. She found her sister's gaze, the genuine fear there had painted the edges of those teal eyes pink, and her heart felt too snug in her chest. "Anna, of course we are." Anna's brows tightened, her lower lip sucking in between her teeth. "Why would you say that?" She cupped those flushed, freckled cheeks in her hands, coaxing the distress that she knew was justly hers to bear.

Anna swallowed, squirming under Elsa's attention. "I just want to make sure, okay? You were gone for _so_ long," her voice was hushed as she held pale hands in hers, gently stroking her fingers over the knuckles. "And I got worried because, what if I had done something to upset you? You seemed so happy here, what if I just ruined it?" The tempo had risen, turning her heartfelt plea into more of a ramble as she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the feelings. "You never tell me anything, you just leave me here to guess, and just… ugh!" Anna shook her head and glared at Elsa with barely contained frustration. She took her own hands back and fiercely pressed them to the princess's cheeks, squishing them. "You make me crazy sometimes, okay? I wish you would just talk to me."

"I'm sorry," the uncomfortable chuckle Elsa let free was more than she had wanted to expose but it couldn't have been helped. Anna took back her hands in a huff and folded her arms over her chest, vaguely resembling the little girl she had earlier imagined. Something about the childish posture made it easier for a princess to focus on what was. On what was right in front of her. She had a few too many cookies but that didn't stop her from busying herself with another drop of batter on the iron. "Anna, it wasn't your fault. You know why I left."

"The spirits needed you." The tone in Anna's voice was dissatisfied at best. "Can I put out for a loan? Maybe they'll let me rent you for a fee?" She was joking but Elsa could see how wet her sister's eyes were. Trying to keep things light despite the hurt.

"Hmm…" Elsa couldn't stand to see Anna cry. Watching something that precious break under her pressure was more than she could stand. "I'm sure we could ask…"

"I'll pay any price." Anna's voice had stopped trembling. Even though the princess hadn't turned her eyes from her work, from turning the iron, she could feel the weight of her sister's scowl on her. "I want my family back."

Elsa didn't know what to say. In the end she didn't say anything at all.

A small quiet settled between them, Anna content to watch while Elsa made more cookies she didn't need. Where it had started slightly tense the mood smoothed into a peacefulness that Elsa had dearly missed. As time went on, as the number of cookies grew to the absurd, she didn't want to stop for fear of losing her chance to enjoy it. Anna picked up one of the little cones and snapped it in half, the crisp waffle breaking easily in her fingers. "If you're supposed to be eating, I suppose it's my duty to make sure actual eating happens." The round loop of the cone was raised to Elsa's lips. "I can't have my sister losing her energy when she has a _girlfriend_ to entertain."

"Anna," another scolding turn of her voice, this time with a frown to match.

"What? I know I have to share." Elsa's frown deepened. What was that supposed to mean? "Now, listen to your sister and eat."

"Anna, I-," the sweet pastry passed her lips, determined to silence her dissent. Her brow knit as she eyed Anna with mild indignation, forced now to eat if she had any hope to speak again politely. The obstruction was far bigger than it probably should have been, the princess being unable to take it in one bite forced the queen to press it further, and further still, until fingers brushed soft lips. Elsa covered her mouth as she pulled away, startled pulse hopping as she tried to recover her composure.

"How is it?" Anna had a serene smile as she snapped another piece off the cookie, offering it up to her. Her eyes lagged, slow to leave Elsa's mouth covered as it was by her hand.

The frantic, confused skipping in Elsa's veins rooted in the distant look in Anna's eyes. Her throbbing pulse pushed into the ache of her chest. Her mind was scrambling to get thoughts in order, reaching at the sudden disarray and picking what it could from the distress. "It's lovely," she managed softly, "the spice stands out." By the time the next piece of cookie came she had managed to school her nerves enough that she was sure she must be convincing, stilling the urgent tempo of her heart with slow breaths and a willful conscious. This piece was a much more manageable size. Her sister's fingers more reasonably restrained.

"I don't see how you can like them plain." The calm little smile on Anna's face turned teasing as she nibbled on the tip of what was left. "It needs something..." Her eyes searched the counter for a treat. Elsa's cloudberry cream had been set aside on the other side of the stove, out of her reach, but the bowl of chocolate had been left vulnerable. She lifted the lid, prepared to dip her cookie into smooth, melted chocolate, and made a little sound of dismay to find her hopes dashed. All the pieces lay at the bottom of the bowl in solid squares.

The queen shot a little pout at Elsa who bit her lip to keep from grinning. There was a small 'hmph' as she rolled a thought in her mind and popped the cookie in her mouth. She smiled over it. "Please?"

"Anna…" Elsa's scolding was quickly turning indulgent, she had no defenses against those eyes. "This certainly isn't becoming of the Queen of Arendelle." She turned the iron over, one more conscript to serve in her little army.

Lips pursed as she snapped her jaws on the broken piece of cookie, disposing of the last of the little soldier with a pout. Giving her sister a grand flourish she swept another pastry up and brandished it at her. "Fine, fine… can I have some cream for this one, then?"

The query was considered with another low hum. "Perhaps…" Elsa lifted the bowl in her hands, making a grand show of sweeping it into her arm, before arching a brow at the counter. The two realized at the same time that the serving spoon was missing. Seeing an opportunity to get her sister back for her cookie shenanigans, she scooped a little cloudberry cream with her finger and dotted it on her distracted sister's nose. Both women met each other with wide eyes, Anna's full of shock and betrayal while Elsa's quickly pinched with barely restrained amusement. The princess bit her lip to hold a giggle at bay only for it to redouble as Anna's startled face narrowed into a playful glare.

"Hey!" The queen's mouth was twisted, the corners hooked in an almost smile that she tried to force a convincing scowl.

Elsa's laugh had smoldered into a small chuckle by the time she reached for the wet cloth to help clean the mess. "Here, let me-." She lost control of her hand, Anna capturing the fleeing appendage before Elsa could make use of it. The princess held so very still. So very still as her finger slipped inside Anna's mouth.

She moaned over her finger, a low vibration that hummed across her skin. "Oh! That's good!" She caught the little blob on her nose with her thumb and licked it away for good measure. "Perfect."

There was a pause before Elsa managed enough sense to pick up the clean rag. She quickly rolled her finger against the coarse, wet surface, scrubbing away the cream and the memory of Anna's soft tongue pressed against the pad. Slow and deliberate, she measured her movements. Even her breathing had to be carefully monitored, and though her heart couldn't be controlled she reasoned her best efforts could be seen in the sharp stabbing that held it fast.

She touched the cloth to her sister's nose and then the corner of her mouth, forcing a smile that she hoped didn't look as pained as she felt. "You're a mess." Did she sound exasperated? Or breathless?

"I'm _your_ mess." Anna piped and arched her brow, clearly pleased. "It's a good thing you're here to keep me in order." With Elsa so preoccupied she gave no resistance when her sister took the opportunity to scooch a little closer, to trace the tip of her thumb across the curve of her jaw so she might cup her face in the touch of her palm. She guided the turn of the princess' head to press her lips upon her cheek but Elsa flinched, just a touch too far, and the corners of their mouths met in a jolt she swore would stop her heart.

A tiny startled noise terminated against the press of lips, stifled, as Anna held her fast. She forgot to breathe. She couldn't remember how. Fire sparked somewhere in the fierce thunder of her pulse. It was chased so quickly by the cold dance of fear. Of guilt.

When Anna finally let her go the princess was barely holding the tremor that threatened to overtake her hands, curling them instead into fists over her captor's skirts. Deep within, coiled under the whooshing of her pulse, she felt her control tighten to snapping, pieces of her slipping through the cracks. "I missed you." Anna's voice breathed in the small space between their mouths, as hushed as a prayer. It was just too close, always too close.

Neither of them pulled away fast enough, Elsa too scared for fear she'd break and her sister giving her mouth a strange look as though she'd gone and burned her with it. Anna bit her lip and blinked up at her in surprise. "Ooo… brrrr," a nervous laugh hiccupped in her voice. "Is there a draft down here?"

Elsa tested her voice. "Perhaps," her throat was dry, almost breaking on the sound. Her lips felt swollen, tingling. _Conceal it._ "The castle is old." _Don't feel it. _She forced herself to remember the screaming little girl, tears and snot coursing down her red face, her burned fingers dipped in water. She forced herself to think of the wild little spin of Anna's chubby little arms as she played in the snowfall, as she tried to wrap her arms around the fat girth of the snowman they had built together. She forced herself to forget the space lost between that little girl and the woman sitting in front of her, legs inadvertently straddling Elsa's hips where she had been pulled between them. Save for childish antics she had so little to bridge the two, thirteen years missing between the child and the young woman she had met on her coronation day.

_Don't let it show._

Anna shot her a bright smile, and when her eyes caught on Elsa's cheek the smile turned impish with a little squint that the princess could only guess the meaning of. "I should probably go," she hopped from the counter, untangling herself from Elsa in the process. "Did you get my letter?"

A little nod was managed in reply. "I haven't read it yet."

Scrunching her face Anna turned another pout on her and burst. "It's a dinner invitation." She couldn't help but spoil the surprise, the words jumping from her excitedly. "Just you and me." Perking up, she took Elsa's arms, wrapping them in the squeeze of her fingers. "I want to catch up with you before the wedding. Will you be available tonight?"

That was a terrible idea. "I can't, Anna. It would be rude of me to abandon Honeymaren when I'm the one who asked her to come with me." An idea hit Elsa at the mention of the other unsuspecting woman. "Perhaps we could all eat together? With Kristoff, too?"

Elsa was a little surprised to see Anna struggle with that as much as she did, face screwing up with barely bridled frustration. It wasn't so terrible a suggestion was it? "I was really hoping to have you to myself for a little while." She crossed her arms, obstinate. "If you won't come to dinner then I'm going to have to insist on spending the night with you."

That was a decidedly _worse_ idea. "_Anna_," she didn't even have to pretend to sound scandalized, "aren't we a little old for that…?" Regret stuck in her throat the moment the words had slipped her mouth, the hurt she saw in her sister's eyes accompanying a rebellious toss of her head.

"You _never_ complained about it before." Frustration, like the strike of a flint, had caught fire into anger. "Didn't we sleep together the night you woke the spirits? Were we too old a year ago?"

Elsa took a steadying breath, searching her thoughts for any sort of explanation that she might use to counter. To her sister, ignorant to her plight as she was, anything that might be said would sound unreasonably selfish. "You're a _bride,_ Anna." It was weak. She saw it in the narrow of Anna's eyes. "At week's end you will never have to worry about sleeping alone again." Her sister's brows had pinched firmly over her nose, following Elsa's reasoning and not liking the implication - that it had all been done for Anna's sake and nothing more. "Can we meet for tea? Kai is planning to host a party in the gardens. We can have our own." Far enough away but still in the presence of company. Not alone. Never that private.

"Fine." _Clearly not_, Elsa thought as she watched the upset contort her face. "But I still want you to myself. Surely _Honeymaren_ can entertain herself for a few hours." She tried not to feel the spiteful jab that came next under her breath. "You know, I never let Kristoff get between us."

"_Anna,_" the princess endeavored to form a response. Politics were one thing but her sister's hurts were something else, a landscape not so easily navigated. If only she could just understand that this was inappropriate. That these things, that these small moments they had enjoyed, had gotten out of hand. "I'm not-," but that wasn't true was it? That's exactly what she had been doing, putting Honeymaren in between them. It was exactly why she had apologized earlier.

"Tomorrow I expect to see you and I expect to have you entirely to myself." Anna cleared her throat. "If your sister's wishes are too small to adhere to, perhaps the order of the Queen of Arendelle will convince you?" With a harsh turn she had begun to storm off, pushing a little against the resistance of the workers that swarmed outside of their little sanctuary. A thought caused her to pause. Anna looked back to Elsa, her features settling into as regal an expression as she could manage, before she lightly tapped the corner of her mouth. "You have something on your face, sister." Playful, maybe spiteful, she smirked and vanished into the tide.

Elsa's mind was grasping at the ire she had clearly inspired when she brushed her fingers to the spot. They came away smeared the color Anna's crimson lips.

Heart in her throat, Elsa quickly pressed the wet cloth to her mouth and scrubbed it all away. Anna's red mixed so perfectly with her maroon leaving a deep, rich color that Elsa could only imagine would easily match her face. Her lips were tingling again and now she wasn't sure if it was for all the scrubbing or the pounding in her chest.

It was then that the sharp smell of burning sugar hit her nose. In a rush she grabbed the iron and flung it open, blackened cookie greeting her with a low, angry hiss. Elsa let out a deep sigh, defeated. This was all unsalvageable, wasn't it? With a shake of her head she reached to pick the poor thing free of it's bonds, only to snap her hand back with a yelp. She stared, dumbfounded at the stinging pain.

The barrier of ice that had protected her fingertips was gone, melted into droplets that dripped into her upturned palm.


	8. 7: Seeking

7\. Seeking

* * *

By the time Elsa had finally made her way back up the stairs from the kitchens much of the chaos had cleared. Relief had settled over the staff, a small respite from immediate needs, and even though there was still much to do it had all slowed just enough to allow her to slip through the cracks. The princess tried to squelch the twinge of guilt that tugged at her as she snuck back the way she came. That had taken her far longer than she'd promised. Her tribute, a squadron of Krumkake with shaved pieces of chocolate tucked in the folds of fluffy cloudberry cream, would hopefully help her transgression go unnoticed.

An upward glance caught a brilliant glitter of copper in the sinking sunlight passing between the shades. Her heart skipped into her throat, a thrill of panic racing through her veins as she turned on the hallway in search of an escape. She could still feel the soft press on the corner of her mouth, a whisper of warm breath across her cheek. Elsa wasn't ready. She couldn't look into her sister's eyes and pretend she was normal. That she didn't still feel it, like a hooked claw inside tugging on the root of her core. Not so soon. It was still too raw.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." The voice that followed after her retreat was deep, grizzly. It took her a second to make sense of what she heard, and of what she saw when she whipped around to meet him. If her sister's eyes were the wide ocean on a bright, sunny day, his had been muted by a heavy storm looming over the horizon. Now that he had stepped out of the stream of sunlight and into a pocket of shadow she could see that his hair was far darker. The red was there but deeper. Could it have been more brown? She wished she were more certain, squinting at the shade. It must be.

He offered her a polite smile under a perfectly manicured beard flecked with gray. The measure of his bow was as tight as Kai's and well practiced.

"Good afternoon... Ser." Elsa grasped at her clues, shamelessly searching him while his eyes were lowered. His clothes were fine if a little disheveled, with the sleeves of his loose shirt pushed up and clipped at the elbows. They were well made and of high quality material, all the way from the tight and delicate stitching to the polished brass of his buttons which shone in the low light. He was likely a man of a great deal of wealth if nothing else. An Ambassador, perhaps? There was no iconography on him to allow her to guess at his nationality, even the embellished details embossed on the buttons held no hints. However, she caught the weathering of salt on the leather of his boots, at the edges of his belt, and noted the strength of his arms. Was he a seafaring man? A trader? She noted the little scars that pocked his chin and brow, and the jagged ugly mark on his exposed forearm. Perhaps not.

She managed to keep a smile from tugging the corner of her mouth when their eyes met. Surely her sister hadn't invited a _pirate_ to her wedding. "I must apologize, I don't believe we've been introduced."

The stranger nodded as he straightened to his full height. He'd been several paces away but seeing him straight made her cringe inwardly. It was just like when they were kids, Elsa searching for traces of copper locks hidden in around every corner. "There is no need for you to apologize. Your reputation precedes you. My name is Lars, Your Highness."

"My reputation?" Elsa mused under her breath. With how much Arendelle had grown, the settlers of what was now a full blown city outside the castle gates had failed to recognize her at all. It had been oddly unsettling to have people stare open-mouthed at the Nokk and for her to all but vanish in the crowd otherwise. Only a year ago she had been forced to use her magic to disguise herself, masking the color of her hair and using ragged clothes Kristoff had helped her find outside of her immaculate wardrobe. Her image had been so iconic that so much as stepping foot outside her room was likely to have her accosted. She searched his face, hoping to find some answers there behind this polite facade. "I hope such impressions are apathetic, then?" She offered him a tight, coy smile, and lifted the plate for him to sample from. "After all, I would hate to have made an enemy of you before we had the chance to introduce ourselves properly." An honorific was a safe bet. Better than assuming he was a rich pirate, anyway. "Where are you from, Ser Lars?"

He smiled, raising an eyebrow at her and her plate. It wasn't proper and she knew it, but that he recognized the faux pas made the exchange all the more interesting. He was at least familiar with etiquette. Still, he accepted one of the cookies with a gracious bow of his head. He couldn't refuse the princess. "South, your Highness."

That brought a pause. "Prince Lars _Westergaard_." His face hardened. So that's why he looked so familiar.

"Your Highness, please understand. I meant no offense by the omission." Lars sucked in a deep breath to explain but Elsa raised her hand to stop him. She let the man squirm a little, the quiet she allowed to sit square between them gave her a moment to think. Another Westergaard. Though they were virtually one and the same, Elsa would have preferred the pirate. After the... Hans incident she had spent a great deal of time apprising herself of information regarding Arendelle's diplomatic neighbors. From enemies to allies she had vowed to herself that she would never be so easily blindsided again, certainly not where her sister and Arendelle's trade agreements were concerned. The Southern Isles in particular had been notorious for being warmongering bullies. The boundaries of it's kingdom expanded and shrank around the edges with every year due to the endless campaigning of the king's restless heirs. Lars, third son of 13, _seemed_ polite and civilized but from just the scars she anticipated more of the same. Still, Anna was queen and she had decided that he could be here.

Elsa heavily disagreed but Anna was queen. She was not.

"You even went as far as to disguise yourself, Your Highness." Bored disinterest pulled her voice into a low, conspiratory whisper. He would certainly expect her to be suspicious. "Are you afraid you might be recognized by your enemies?" They shared a look, his heavy brows narrowing into a tense focus. He had gone so still, his hand still mid-grab with one of little cream filled sacrifice caught between his fingers. She wondered if he was holding his breath. "It isn't poisoned, I promise."

Lars gave the cookie a cautious inspection, turning the little treat over so he could run his thumb over the design embossed on the waffle cone. When he met her gaze again, deliberate, he took a bite. A show of trust. "I apologize." He covered his mouth as he pushed through his words. "Though I won't insult your intelligence by claiming that it wasn't on purpose." The parry in his words wasn't missed, a careful pushback at the indirect accusation. She wondered if his next might be a feint. "Speaking of reputations that precede us... It was my hope that if I appear as just a man and not as the Royal Prince of the Southern Isles, the brother of _that_ Hans Westergaard, I could perhaps in time earn the apathy you yourself just hoped for." The cookie had earned a second look as he peered inside the cone at the cream. "This is good. What is it?"

That wasn't entirely unreasonable. Elsa puzzled over the man as he stuffed what was left of the cookie in his mouth. She certainly couldn't fault him for wanting to circumvent what his brother had left behind so he could be judged as just himself and honestly, he was right. If she hadn't seen Anna's hair and been distracted, if he had been wearing the same pretty uniform Hans had come in, she probably wouldn't have spoken to him at all. "Krumkake." She gave him a playful smile, inviting him in on her inside joke. "An Arendelle Christmas tradition."

The prince quirked a brow at that, smiling over his thumb as he tried to catch a little dollop of cream that escaped. "A _Christmas_ tradition?"

"I was feeling nostalgic." Elsa smiled down at the cookies on the plate before glancing shyly up at him. He looked positively dumbfounded. "Did I say something odd?"

"N-no, Your Highness. Not at all, I'm just-…" The prince ran his fingers through his hair, searching for an adequate reply. "Your reputation paints you as rather…"

"Cold." Elsa said it, seeing the effort on his face to find something else to say. "I know, Prince Lars. You needn't avoid the obvious."

While his brother had always kind of reminded her of a jackal when he grinned, Lars had a genuine and open smile. The warmth he had been lacking touched his eyes. She didn't want to think of Anna, but she did. "Perhaps a bit frigid."

"I prefer glacial. It's dignified."

"Icy?"

A soft hum escaped the princess as she struggled to hold back the smirk that threatened to overtake her face. "That might be a little on the nose…"

"How about brisk. Refreshing." He suggested, his voice light.

Elsa's lips pressed tightly into an amused smile. "Well," she hadn't expected her enemy to fence her with puns. "Your wordplay certainly is."

He swept into an elegant and graceful bow, exaggerated to the point of the ridiculous. "I live to serve, of course." Even from here she could see the grin. So the man had a sense of humor. "Would it be too much to ask if you might allow me to accompany you?"

"To the library?" Elsa tilted her head to him to see if he caught the invitation. She was met with a very slight nod, his hands folded behind his back in his deference. "Very well, though I can't promise it will be nearly so amusing as the tour you're missing."

"Ah," he chuckled, "the wine tour. If I'm being honest, Your Highness, I've never been particularly good at social functions." As if to point out the contrary, or perhaps out of habit, Lars offered her the hook of his arm as he followed beside her. The polite thing to do, the correct thing, would be to take it. Elsa gave him a pointed look, weighing, before raising the plate of cookies to him instead. A peace offering. Though she wasn't willing to pretend that they were friends yet, she was willing to entertain the notion that they could be. He took the cookie with a little nod and a smile, acquiescing to her unspoken decision. She wouldn't have said it aloud but she was a little relieved he hadn't taken offense. "My etiquette instructors would spend more time trying to find what hole I had hidden myself in with a book than actually teaching me anything."

"It appears as though they were still remarkably successful under those circumstances." Elsa grinned. "Just well bred, I take it?"

"I'm a quick study." He very nearly gruffed the words out but to Elsa they sounded less like a certainty and more like a suggestion.

She motioned to the massive gash on his arm. It stretched from elbow to wrist, wrapping around the muscle as though drawn from point to point. "Not quick enough, it seems."

The silence dragged on long enough that Elsa slowed her pace, peering up beside her from the corner of her eye to check on him. To be sure her barb hadn't struck too true. She could see his attention unfocus, lost somewhere in a vision only his eyes could see. "No," his voice was a low rumble in his throat, building as it pulled away from the past and gained purchase in the present. "Perhaps not." Idle fingers drew over the great scar. "Some lessons come harder than others."

Elsa hesitated. Five years ago she had been standing at her desk, quill in hand. A drop of ink had dripped onto the paper where her stroke had been brought to pause. Hans had deserved to be put on trial for what he had done. The man was rotting in the cell he had caged her in, the hole she had broken through the wall leaving him a view of the fjord from whence he came. If there was any justice she would dump him in the water and force him to swim to the Southern Isles. The man was a mongrel, a dog, and the reminder that he had treated Anna like a tool to be used nearly had her freezing over the fjord all over again. That he had even touched her sweet sister brought bile to her throat, her blood heated to boiling.

Just as she had nearly struck the paper with ink a soft hand had caught her clenched grip. Beautiful teal, shimmering with raw hurt, met her gaze and startled her to pause. '_Please, just send him away,'_ Anna had pleaded, hurt painting the corners of her eyes a dull red that Elsa had ached to soothe. '_Nothing we could do to him would be as bad as having to face his father.'_ Elsa's reluctance had given way immediately when she had realized that her justice was causing her sister more suffering. Hans had, that very day, been packed up on a boat and all but mailed back home.

Now, seeing Lars trace his fingers over a memory with the haunted look in his cool seafoam eyes, she suspected that her sister may have been right.

"So," Elsa spoke as gently as she could, coaxing. She recognized the far off place his gaze was searching for. It didn't feel right to abandon him there. "You prefer the company of books to people, then?"

Even with a little help it still took him a moment to find himself, to remember where he was. "With the exception of my wife, of course," the prince's hand fell to his side and the hardness in his face softened like the thaw of spring. "But then, Helga was always the more sociable between us."

Elsa was helpless against the honest fondness in his voice, love seeing its reflection and marveling at the familiarity. "Was it an arranged marriage?"

A deep rumbling chuckle rose from his throat. "Something of a forced one, I'm afraid." He cringed down at the confused arc in her brow and took a moment to consider how to phrase it. "She despised me, absolutely. We'd just come out of a long, bitter war with her family, a minor duchy on the fringe of our country. One of the conditions of their loss was a marriage, joining our families. We… had effectively taken everything from them that we hadn't burned and dumped into the sea."

She took a deep breath and tried to loosen her jaw before she spoke. _Remain neutral. _"I can see why she would have been rather…" The princess searched for a polite way to say it. Her vocabulary had narrowed uncharitably.

"Resentful?" Lars leaned, a sad smile painting a remorse that Elsa tried to weigh the honesty of. "She spent the whole first year avoiding me, not that it was very hard. I have a habit of disappearing into my study for work and not showing myself for days." He must have seen the little motion of her head, a slight searching tilt. "I am something of a historian. I document border changes and family lines."

_While also being personally responsible for them, _Elsa thought with more bitterness than she should probably have allowed. She managed to keep herself from glaring at him. "What changed, then?"

"She got lonely. At least, that's how she tells it." The prince considered, musing under the deep worry of his brow. "We fought a lot at first, she was so angry, but she hadn't expected me to listen to her as much as I did, I think. Before I knew it she had broken the ice between us and we were talking. About anything and everything. Just… talking." His voice had softened with the hard lines of his face, leaving him open and warm even when he crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to realize after a moment that he'd trailed off, searching his thoughts for an adequate way to explain himself. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. Somehow she came to feel the same way."

When he turned his gaze back to Elsa she realized she'd been caught watching him far too intently, his smile turning lopsided with self-consciousness. "I suppose that isn't at all the romantic tale you were hoping for."

"No," she tried, "but I think it's sweet." Elsa rallied under a slow, steadying breath. She knew that so much of this was just politics. The responsibility of royals was so often to uphold the oaths of their nations, and even though the circumstances of their marriage were less than ideal she could tell he loved her. That didn't make it right, but at least she could give him that much. "Love is always described to me as like being hit with an arrow. Sudden and immediate."

"Maybe a great many arrows every day," he laughed. "And every day after, really. Even when we're not together." It was Elsa's turn to feel self conscious under scrutiny. Lars seemed to notice as the mood shifted just a touch in his guide, as she sank into her resignation. Rather than ask, he simply nodded. "She's inescapable."

"So she is." Her words were spoken on an empty breath, nearly soundless. The hall had opened for them, expanding into the massive entry chamber, and with nothing but tile and great wood dressings to curtail the hush of her voice she found it waiting for them. Elsa swallowed as the echo reached her ears, light as it was. Out of the corner of her vision she saw the prince turn his head, his mouth opened as he sought to chase her with a question.

The peace was broken by the deep groan of the great doors swinging open. Elsa caught a slight glance of the massive figure stepping inside and, without sparing a second thought, backed a step. It wasn't at all proper, what she was doing, but as the fifth spirit she supposed she could be forgiven a little discourtesy, especially in this case. As she pressed her back to the wall, she shot a mischievous smile up to the stupefied stare of her companion, a finger raised to her lips.

Lars glanced sidelong at the doorway before following her lead, swinging into the space behind her.

"You!" Hidden as they were the two both flinched at the shout in near unison. "Where is the Queen?! I demand an audience!"

Kai's was the voice of patience. When Elsa peeked around the corner to survey the scene she saw in him nothing but restraint. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty now that she'd left him to face Alexander Durand alone, even if Kai was probably better prepared to deal with the surly man than she was. Above her, she felt more than saw the prince follow her example. When she peered up at him she was greeted with her conspirator's grin, so lopsided that it pinched his left eye closed. She couldn't help the little amused tug on her mouth. "Ambassador," that single word was laced with the long suffering tone he had saved for small children who insisted on having nightly excursions through the halls when the rest of the castle had been sleeping. "Her Majesty Queen Anna of Arendelle is presently occupied with other matters. May I deliver a message to her on your behalf? She will see you at her earliest convenience."

"Are matters of state such disturbance to her Majesty?" Even though Kai had met him calmly the Ambassador seemed to believe that raising his voice would make him more important. "It seems at every opportunity Arendelle has snubbed her guest!"

"My apologies, Ambassador." Elsa was at risk of laughing aloud at the look on the footman's face. It was the exact same face he had always worn when trying to reason with a particularly stubborn little princess. "I assure you that Her Majesty is doing her best to meet the needs of each of her guests as time allows. May I pass a message to her on your behalf?" Kai repeated his offer, as unyielding as stone. There was a long pause that hung in the air before Durand waved dismissively and stormed off. From their vantage point Elsa could see Kai slump just a touch, the faintest suggestion of a sigh, before he turned and headed in the opposite direction. The whole thing struck her as strange. After all that childish bluster the Ambassador would just walk off like it was nothing?

Elsa waited until the air was still before coming out of her hiding place, her back straight and her demeanor composed in an attempt to retain some of her dignity. More like a princess and less like a child trying to avoid her nursemaid, anyway. "Nothing indicates impotence quite like screaming demands at someone who can't fight back." The prince's voice, low and disinterested, followed from behind her.

The princess turned on Lars, agape. "_Prince Lars_." She tried to affect indignance in her voice but she wasn't convincing either of them with the playfulness that pulled on the edges of her mouth. "Are you calling into question the Ambassador's integrity?"

"Certainly." Lars strode out with the look of a cat caught knocking fragile things from places high above the floor, dusting himself off with great pats of his hands. "I saw him howling at a waitress earlier at the luncheon. Apparently he felt she wasn't moving fast enough for his liking." He crossed his big arms again over his chest. "Alexander Durand… of East Marche? A temperamental people, I take it."

"So it would seem." Elsa tried not to scoff but even she could hear the disapproval in her voice. "He took issue with my companion earlier this morning. Apparently not so much a fan of the '_animals'_ I share company with." She caught herself muttering and winced. "Not-... that I would be one to participate in gossip, mind you."

The prince shook his head as he followed in her step, the smile he wore reassuring. "No, not at all, Your Highness. The Northuldra girl?" Elsa affirmed his guess with a light bob of her head. Had he seen them together? A little sound humphed in the back of his throat. "According to my historical records the Northuldran people and East Marche have a history, actually."

"Oh?" Their steps had gotten closer, Elsa leaning as she peered into his face. She had the sense to keep herself from frowning as she urged herself away, mentally drawing a line to keep adequate distance between them - distance one should probably allow for a man who just openly admitted to stealing another woman's country. "Do you often study the conflicts of foreign nations so far from the Southern Isles?"

Prince Lars arched a brow. "Of course. I did say I'm a historian, didn't I?" He took a breath and the next words were spoken as though quoted from some dusty old tome. The kind you always find buried under stacks of encyclopedias. "To better understand a people one must first understand their history."

Which brought quite a few things into question, didn't it? If the prince had spent so much time studying Arendelle's neighbors, he must have thought that information might help him somehow. Maybe he was hoping to ally with East Marche? Agitate a neighbor into starting a war? With Weselton still bristling after being cut off and shut out, that certainly wasn't out of the question. Durand, in fact, had mentioned something quite similar that morning. "Regale me, then." The princess turned, worrying the inside of her lip between her teeth thoughtfully. She didn't wait for him to follow her as she started for the stairs.

"As you wish." The expression on his face was absolutely serious but there was a spark of gladness in his eye that told her he took pleasure from the telling. There was a moment of quiet where he searched his memory, following beside her with an even pace. "It was before the church had taken a foothold in the land. East Marche held much of the north for their own. They were mostly herdsmen, then, shepherds. They had just uncovered the iron in the mountains that would define them and their trade soon after." He looked down at her, gauging her silence for signs of interest. She was still listening, her head tilted with a little knit of focus to her brow. "The Northuldra, however, followed the natural movements of the reindeer herds, of course, and came in from the west. Settling in the Enchanted Forest."

A low hum slipped from Elsa's throat, a little frown tugging her lips. "I feel like I know where this is going. The people of the Marche didn't like the intrusion, I take it."

"No, not at all." Lars shook his head, folding his hands behind his back to clasp there as he postured. "The people of the Marche tried to rout them but they failed. Something about a plague," his voice lowered to a murmur. "In the end the north was divided in two. There's a great patch of land that's unusable in between the Marche and the Enchanted Forest. A river of fog, they say." He turned a curious look on her, a joke shaping the smile.

Elsa couldn't blame him, honestly. People who had not lived magic the way Elsa and Anna had tended to fall back on disbelief. To the snow princess, however, this was terribly familiar. "Fog," she mused. Maybe the spirits just had a liking for walls of mist? Still, she smirked, her free hand resting on the doorknob into the library. "If only all conflicts could be so easily solved. We could just put misbehaving leaders in separate rooms until they're ready to play nice." The door swung open as Lars split into a light chuckle at the image. His amusement died when they saw the inside, his laughter fading off into a cough.

Books were everywhere. On the floor, on the tables, draped haphazardly on every surface as far as the eye could see. Only a scant few remained on their shelves which, as though peering over with distress at their present nudeness, leaned over onto the banisters at great angles. Sitting in the center of the chaos, legs crossed and forehead cupped in her palm with an expression of surrender, Honeymaren waited for them. She perked when Elsa gasped, features flitting from dismay to horror in an instant.

"Ooo!" A stick arm poked up from a pile, a book clutched open in a twiggy grasp. Olaf shook himself free and waddled toward the lone survivor where she waited. "Ooo! This one has _leeches_! They're predatory parasites. They kinda look like worms!"

"T-that's great. That's… really great, Olaf." The strain on Honeymaren's voice tightened it to a near squeak. She quickly scrambled to her feet, smoothing out her clothes awkwardly to try and make something look like less of a mess. "H-So… uh… t-this was..." She was entirely at a loss, not that Elsa could blame her.

"Elsa!" Olaf hopped on his little marshmallow feet, skipping over the piles of books to meet the baffled princess. "Honeymaren is looking for worms, did you come to help?" He got distracted on his way, his eyes wandered up Lars from his toes to his head. There was a little pause before he happily shouted his greeting. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Prince Lars had to force himself to wrench his eyes from the tragedy of the upturned books littering the floor to stare at the snowman. "A… a snowman?"

"Captain obvious over here." Olaf made a face up at Elsa, the frown turning to a smile only once her hand rested on his head. "Why does everyone have to repeat that, it's like they've never _seen_ a snowman before."

Elsa bit her bottom lip, "They're just surprised." Her voice hopped with barely restrained laughter. "Snowmen aren't usually so polite." The plate of treats found itself low enough that Olaf could excitedly take a cookie and stuff it in his mouth. "You said you found a leech?" She was met with a muffled, crunched reply. When the snowman failed to find a clear voice he offered her the book instead so he could happily tend to the cookie. Elsa stepped into the disaster, carefully trying to avoid the piles. As she got closer to Honeymaren she noticed that they started to get more organized, the poor girl had probably tried her best to gather up what she could while Olaf played in the mess. She pressed the plate of cookies in the other woman's hands so she could flip through the pages.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Honeymaren was so distressed, her dark honey-brown eyes full of worry when she had finally met them.

No, not leeches. There was something jelly about the thing they had encountered, more like a long slug that could change its shape. Besides, leeches fed from the outside. They didn't latch onto trees, or slip inside the bark and fill the flesh until there was nothing but a writhing nightmare hidden inside. They didn't burrow into cuts on your palms and disappear out of sight doing God knows what inside you. They didn't - _stop, stop, you need to stop._ Her breath hitched as she forced herself to slow down, to take an even breath in and out, desperate to mute the terror that stirred in in her lungs. Her fingers were so cold, the bite licking the edges of the book with a tongue of crackling frost. She thought of Anna. It was wrong but for now, at this moment, she forgave herself this crutch. She buried her thoughts in her sister's smile, in the warmth of her hands, in the light in her eyes. The raw fear subsided, her chill was held at bay, but her heart ached.

She wished Anna were here. She hoped Anna stayed as far from this as she could possibly keep her.

"It's alright." Elsa spoke slowly as she smiled up at her friend. "But we should probably clean up before we get started. It's going to be a lot harder to sort through the books if they're all out of order." It couldn't be helped. None of it could. This would all happen in it's time. Despite how calm she was, unspoken concern lingered in Honeymaren's eyes. Had she seen the fleeting panic? Elsa tried not to think about that too much. She couldn't help that either.

It was only a few moments later that Gerda had discovered the little party and the wreckage. Before they knew it a small army of hurried servants had been gathered to help them restore the ruins to their rightful state, correcting the leaning shelves and returning the books to their designated spaces. Hours passed, the sun sank low over the horizon painting the library a deep red before descending into the dark.

They didn't find any clues. The monster Honeymaren and Ryder had discovered in the woods was still lurking somewhere in the shadows of her thoughts when Elsa closed the door behind them.

* * *

Once, when Anna was very small, she had asked her Mama what had it been like to get married to her Papa. Had it been magical? Was it everything she had dreamed it would be? Everything they mention in the happily ever-afters of their stories? Was there a ball - she had always wanted to go to a ball! And cakes! O—oh! And chocolate! Of course there would have had to have been chocolate. She had shot a wide conspiratory grin to her sister, looking for support, but with a roll of her eyes Elsa wasn't humoring her. It had been at the end of a harrowing adventure, with snow monsters in deep and dark enchanted forests and a witch high in the mountains. Anna had picked up the perfect little ice prince her sister had made for her and offered him to her mama to finish the tale, fresh from kissing his princess. Or slobbering on her, as Elsa would have told it.

Queen Idunna had smiled at the prince but it had been more of a cringe against the memory. "Well," she had said cryptically, "it was rather chaotic."

Of course, Anna had pressed. Draping herself in Mama's lap she had insisted that she tell them the story. The whole story, of course. No shortcuts. It wasn't just to get a few more minutes before being tucked into bed, either, though she would have been lying if she'd tried to deny it. A few more minutes of having Elsa and Mama all to herself before they would have to sleep, and a story about a wedding.

Mama scooped Elsa a little closer, not letting her sit alone where Anna would be cradled, and sighed.

It had been in the very peak of Summer, when the sun was the highest it would be in the sky, and it had all happened so fast. There was so much to plan for, so much to prepare, so many guests, and it all had to be perfect. Just right. Or it wouldn't be right at all, would it? You only get one chance, one wedding, and she wanted it to be right.

"I got so caught up in doing everything _right_," she'd said, "that I wasn't letting myself enjoy it." In fact, she had gotten so stressed about the whole thing that when the perfect cake had slipped it's perfect table and been dashed across the perfect floors she had thrown an outright perfect tantrum. Her mother had blushed with her embarrassment as she ran her fingers through Anna's sweet carrot-colored hair. She was avoiding the look in Elsa's wide-eyed, disbelieving stare. Their patient and gentle Mama? _That_ angry? Over a cake?

But their Mama, patient and gentle as she was, had been furious about that cake. The only thing that had calmed her was Papa, who had scooped her up into his arms and, with a too serious frown, had walked her over the sweet corpse with careful steps. There would be another cake. The wedding would go on. They would get married. That was most important to him. That they would spend the rest of their lives together. No cake, not even the perfect cake, was getting in the way of him and his bride. The wedding had happened so fast. Other than the cake catastrophe all she had been able to remember was how nervous he had been when the Bishop told him to kiss her.

Now, with the clear night sky as awake as she was, Anna wrung her hands and paced the royal bedroom. It hadn't been a cake, per-say, but she had very much thrown a tantrum. The shock of her sister's soft lips against hers had burned itself into a memory that sent echoes through her frayed nerves. Clearly that's what it had been. Nerves. Weird nerves. Good nerves? It hadn't- nevermind that's kind of a strange thought. Kind of a _wrong_ thought, wasn't it? Anna licked her lips. Everything from her nose to her ears felt so hot.

When she had searched the delicate features of her sister's face they had been so perfectly unreadable and that, even more than the little startled sound she'd made against her mouth when their lips had met, and the sudden chill that had chased her after… all of it had told her everything she needed to know. Anna had freaked her out. She had really freaked her out. _Really_ really.

"No, no, you don't have to tell me." She waved dismissively at the little portrait of Joan watching her from the wall. "I know I'm jealous."

It was stupid. It was _so _stupid. But she hadn't even wanted to tell Elsa that her lipstick had left a smeared print on her face. It had been stupidly satisfying. The mark her stupid lips had made left for anyone to see.

Anna cupped her face in her palms, a sharp near-scream dying in her hands. God she was an idiot. That didn't sound like a possessive psycho at all, did it? The kiss on the cheek she'd planned wouldn't have been so bad but it hadn't been her cheek at all. Anna's heart started running away from her and her lips felt full and swollen. It was all just stupid wedding nerves. She was stupidly jealous of this stupid person she barely knew. She had stupidly kissed her sister on the stupid mouth.

Why had she gotten so upset? It wasn't like Honeymaren would just randomly displace her as Elsa's sister, right?

That stopped Anna in her tracks, so abruptly that she nearly tripped on the rug underfoot. After only the first few weeks Elsa had stopped coming to visit. It had started with family game night, a few missed dinners and little forgivable excuses. Then her contact had dried up to barely a trickle. It was all concentrated into delicately folded letters penned in Elsa's elegant cursive.

She didn't know where her sister was staying, she had never been invited to see her. She didn't know what Elsa did up there in the Enchanted forest. But Honeymaren had come with her sister from that place that had become all but a secret to her.

After the thaw had been everything she could have asked for and more. Fragile memories of introducing Elsa to all the characters in the portraits because, secluded as she'd been, she had never gotten the chance to meet them. Of snuggling on the couch with a good book, Elsa's fingers stroking through her hair and reading in her soft, warm voice that almost sounded like she might start to sing. Of showing her sister the grounds, reminding her to the special places they had played in before she stopped going outside. Of slipping into Elsa's bed on an exceptionally cold night and into welcoming arms, her sister murmuring sleepily into her hair to stop squirming.

And when she thought of holding her hands, their fingers twining, she found herself replaced by a girl from that far away place Elsa had been stolen away to. Away from home and away from her.

She left the room. It was too hot and the air felt too thin. The weight of Joan's disapproving stare could be felt even when she closed the door.

The Queen - she had to remind herself that she was sometimes - aimed right for the balcony. She knew she was being silly. All of this was childish and she was clinging to a very adult person who had every right to have her own life outside of her. But God, she couldn't hold back the little sob as cold night air struck her lungs. She missed her. She missed Elsa so much. She was _here_ and she still missed her. She just wanted Elsa to come home to her, for everything to go back to the way it was. It was so _dumb_. All her life she had dreamed of having a wedding. She had thought that, like her Papa, she would step over a ruined cake with her most favorite person in her arms and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Anna had to apologize. Her skin tingled and she scowled the memory of their mouths meeting inappropriately far and away. Not about the kiss, that had been an accident. She should apologize for everything else. For being jealous. Before she could think better of it or worry about the time she spun on her heels and headed back inside. It wasn't far at all, only a few skips down the hallway. Even before she'd settled in front of the royal bedchamber her hand lashed out.

Knock-Knock-Kna-Knock-Knock-Knock

After a spell of silence Anna tried her voice, fragile as thin ice too early in the winter to skate on. "Elsa?" It was late, wasn't it? Elsa was probably just fast asleep. She should try again in the morning after they had both rested. Maybe she wouldn't be quite so full of nerves, then, so focused on the touch of soft flesh and a soft muffled sound against her mouth. Her fingers brushed the doorknob, tracing the detailed filigree along the edges with the press of her digits. It was just enough pressure that the door, ajar, creaked open.

Her sister wasn't here. Even in the dark she could see that the blankets had been pushed aside and left bare.

Elsa wasn't on the patio, either. That's where Anna had just been. She pulled the door shut and hiked up her skirts to keep from tripping as she ran down the hallway in search of her missing princess. Hot chocolate or-.

The library doors were open just a crack, the small faint flicker of candlelight coming from within. Anna practically leapt at them, pushing the great wooden fixtures open with enough force that they squawked. "Elsa?" The repeated call came in earnest this time, desperate on her lips.

Her sister jumped, a strangled yelp catching in her throat. The crackle of frost that escaped her fingers snuffed out the candlestick hooked around her finger with a sharp hiss, plunging them into a darkness held at bay only by the light of the moon outside. Treading the dark, Anna sought to close the distance. With only the shimmer of Elsa's pale form in the soft glow coming from the windows she nearly tripped on one of the side tables with a sputtered ouch. "_Anna_," her sister drooped, her hand pressed to her chest and her fingers knotted in the burgundy shawl draped on her shoulders. "You scared me." It was their mother's. Her sister only ever wore it when something had her worried.

"Sorry, I'm sorry… are you okay? I came to check on you and you weren't in bed." In the dark Anna lightly probed for her sister's hands, soft skin so terribly frigid under her fingers. Her gaze met those shining, beautiful blue eyes to find that they held a dark exhausted mask painted in the hollows. After a small beat of hesitation she pulled her tired sister tightly against her in a hug. There was no resistance, Elsa surrendering into her embrace with a heavy sigh. The woman was so soft and so light. She was far lighter than she'd been before she left. Had she been skipping meals? "What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" The queen stopped at that realization, the moon's bright eye staring down at her accusingly. "Shouldn't we both be in bed?"

"I need to check the room behind the bookcases," Elsa mumbled sleepily against Anna's shoulder. The tickle of warm breath on her neck prickled all the little hairs to attention. "None of the books in the main room had what we were looking for."

Anna busied her hands by tracing the lines of Elsa's back. She had to remind herself that she was being possessive and unreasonable, but... her sister hadn't brought Honeymaren to the secret room. She had saved that secret for just them. And Olaf, of course, but she wasn't sure if he counted. A little bit of that knot she had felt in the pit of her stomach had untangled. At least there were still some things that Honeymaren hadn't taken from her. She caught back up to the present when Elsa's arms slowly wrapped around her, a little squeeze hiding her face in the warmth of Anna's hug. "What were you looking for?"

For the first time she tried not to think about the way their bodies pressed so perfectly together, of how they just seemed to fit like the only two pieces of a puzzle. What had changed?

"There's something in the forest eating the inside of the trees." Elsa's was so cold, hiding in Anna's warmth as though she might wear it like a shroud. Even though her sister's face was nothing short of serene her grip on her power was clearly slipping, leaking out in frost that turned their breaths to cloud-like puffs. "I am beginning to suspect it might be magic."

Anna loved their Papa to death but this had _never_ helped her sister. Hiding her feelings had always been the goal, burying them beneath mantras whispered under her breath and covering every inch of her up - all the way up. Up to her throat, to the tips of her fingers, not even an inch of skin left unguarded. But no matter how hard Elsa tried to bury it, hiding her feelings never made them go away. She would just end up facing them all alone.

The wedding and that stupid kiss seemed a lot smaller and further away. "If this means I can cart you off to bed after," she smiled mischievously as she caught Elsa's cold hands, pulling away to see her face. "Then we can visit the secret room together."

Little crinkles formed at the edges of Elsa's narrowed eyes where a tiny upturned quirk of her mouth had pushed them up. She had still caught the trap, but the smile told Anna she might still get away with it. "We can go together?"

"If you insist," Anna squeezed her hands. "Together." Her captive rolled her eyes but the smile never faltered, a shy pink dusting across pale cheeks as she looked away. It made Anna's heart feel too tight in her chest, too full, to see that little bit of ease sneak into her sister's posture. To know that it had been her doing. So much so that when Anna led her across the room to the rearing horse statue she was reluctant to let her go. In the end she gave up only one of her sister's hands, just so she could grab the horse's leg and pull it down with a tiny click.

There was a rumble, the grinding of movement behind the wall, before the door slid slowly open and revealed what hid inside. It had been Mama's secret room. The place where their parents had hidden all their research behind Elsa and magic.

Anna was still sort of irked that Mama and Papa never even left them a note that all of this would be there when they left. The sisters had only found it by a stroke of dumb luck when Olaf had shimmied across a bookshelf like it was a tight rope and had fallen to his doom right on the stone horse's leg. Though there had been very few answers hiding inside - at least, in regards to Elsa - the little room had turned into a little treasure trove of secrets the two could fall back on in the event of a magical emergency. When Elsa let her go and pushed into the room, wringing her hands nervously, Anna knew this had to be one such emergency.

"What are we looking for?" Anna gently pressed as her sister moved to the pile of books they had left on the desk. She knew Elsa had taken some of what they'd found here with her into the Enchanted Forest but she couldn't remember which ones. There were only a couple, like _Secrets of the Magic Makers_ \- a book of spells filled to the brim with notes and messages Mama had written in the gutters - that the sisters had agreed belonged here. The rest were kind of eclectic. "Something that eats trees?" That didn't at all sound familiar.

Elsa squinted against bleary eyes, a little more awake now that she was focused on her task. She picked the ice off the wick of the candlestick so she could set it alight with another match. "It's a parasite of some sort, feeding on the inside of living things. It looks like a long black slug and there were so many of them packed inside the branches of the tree." She quickly flipped books open so she could skim, her long delicate fingers tracing along under strings of words to search for anything relevant. There was a pause before she finished the thought, gaze flitting uncertainly up at her sister's curious face. "It can infect people, too."

"Okay, thaa~at kinda sounds gross." Anna picked up one of the books, turning the pages absently. She frowned. They had poured over these books a thousand times but she couldn't really remember anything matching that description. They hadn't even been able to find the blight here when they'd been looking. Hadn't it been Sorenson who had finally told them what it was?

Rubbing sleep from her eye, her sister gave her a little nod. "It was awful," her voice sounded like she was being dragged into slumber whether she liked it or not. "When I cut the branch it just wouldn't stop screaming…"

"Screaming?" The book Anna had been holding slipped back to its place on the table, open where she left it so she could press her hands to Elsa's shoulders instead. She leaned into the touch, pressing to support herself on Anna's frame. "Like, in pain screaming?"

"I'm glad you're here." Elsa's voice was a quiet murmur but it was so clear in the silence of the sleeping castle that she might as well have shouted. Anna's ears felt like they were ringing. She ran her fingers through her sister's hair, combing through the cascade of shimmering moonlight.

Something in Anna's stomach was so tense that her voice felt raw. "I'll always be here." It curled under the skin the way a cat prepares to spring. In the delicate flicker of the candlelight, the way the light lapped across her sister's skin and caught in the shimmer of her gown, Anna felt that tightness find her throat. Elsa was so beautiful. _Everyone_ thought Elsa was beautiful. It was only natural she would feel the same way. Right?

"I know." Elsa hummed into Anna's side with a sigh. The leaning had graduated to fully pushing her weight against her to use her as the back of her seat. Her eyes never left the pages.

Anna swallowed. That little nervous knot in her belly had gotten a little tighter. "Hey, Elsa?" She was gifted another little contemplative hum in reply. "I'm sorry. About earlier. I had some time to think about it. Y-you know, when..." Her voice faltered when she looked down to see her sister's open face. She couldn't read through the ambivalence there. It seemed impossible but she swore it got just a little colder. "When we were in the kitchen." Her sister's eyes softened. "I acted inappropriately and I really shouldn't have taken that out on you. That I'm worried, I mean. Worried about losing you."

Unable to meet her sister's eyes Anna found herself searching the dark corners of the room. Just tell her the truth, right? You came to apologize. "I-... Elsa I want you to come home." That isn't what she'd meant to say. "I mean-," she'd ruined it. Her sister was getting up and out of her seat now and Anna's fingers found purchase on the sparkling fabric of her sleeves, mind scrambling. "I-I know you're happier there. Or at least, you seem happy? And I'm glad you're making friends and I know you probably have a lot going on but," a pause as she considered, so brief. Elsa's beautiful face had turned to meet her now, turned to try and find her eyes, but Anna was frantic to look at anything else. She didn't want Elsa to see what might be hiding there. "Maybe I can visit you? Or maybe you can visit us?" A crack formed in her voice, a thin pane of glass giving under the slightest touch of Elsa's fingers pressing loose strands of hair from her eyes. "Just… anything. I just want _you_." She scrunched her face and shook her head. "Wait, I mean, I want to be _close_ to you. Clos_er,_ I mean. I just-."

"Anna, please slow down." Had Elsa stumbled?

"How can I convince you to come home?" Anna just wouldn't stop harping on this would she? She'd kept bringing it up all day but Elsa hadn't answered her. She hadn't said anything at all. Was she scared of telling her the truth? That she didn't _want_ to come back?

"I can't," her sister's words split her heart in twain. "I have to stay in the forest. I can't come back." All her life, all her warmth, had gone out of her voice leaving only an icy chill. Her whole body slumped as she fought to stand.

Anna's face screwed up in a tight little knot. This is the first time she'd said anything like this. Anything specific enough to explain this separation that she had never seen coming. "But _why_?"

The princess gave way. Her knees buckled as her weight fell on the weak grasp of her fingers on Anna's coat.

When Anna caught her limp body in her arms she felt so terribly light.


	9. 8: The Demon

8: The Demon

* * *

"Your Majesty," the long suffering groan in Alexander Durand's voice was grating. It rubbed the absolute wrong way and Anna felt her jaw tighten with her fists. "If you would be so kind as to stop screaming this would be a great deal more pleasant for everyone."

Anna swung a sharp glare on the massive man, bristling. She had to remind herself that it wasn't his fault. It was not his fault that in his huge arms he carried the one thing most precious to her. It certainly hadn't been his fault that he had been the one to happen upon her dragging her sister out of the library.

It also wasn't his fault that she felt so helpless.

She had been so selfish! This whole time she was so focused on what she wanted that she didn't notice that, with each passing second, she was losing more of her sister. Her jaw clenched so tight she could feel it in the roots of her teeth. "_Excuse me_, Ser," she all but hissed, "but I will scream as much as I want, when I want, in my own castle." God the man was _insufferable_. How had they gotten through those trade meetings? Poor Nora, no doubt. She sucked in a breath between her teeth. _It's not his fault_. Her hand found the knob to Elsa's door and yanked it open sharply. "Please just-," it was hard to think, hard to organize her thoughts. Her mind was circling, repeating the last hour over and over as she combed those last few moments with Elsa for more clues. She couldn't even keep her voice steady. "Just, put her on the bed." The addition was haphazard. "Please?"

With a sigh the Ambassador sidestepped the queen and lumbered into the darkness of the bedroom. Anna's eyes followed at his back. The sight of long slender legs on one side, the long cascade of white gold on the other, made her chest so tight. A little anguished noise arose from her chest, frantic, spilling into the yell that she sent into the halls. "GERDA!" Another breath to shout again. "KAI!"

Despite the clear signs of sleep, bleary eyed in her rumpled nightgown, the head maid made haste to meet her. Those dark eyes roused as Anna all but threw herself at her, catching both the queen and the gravity of the situation in the desperation of her grasp. "Your Majesty? What is it?"

Anna swallowed an open sob, trying to keep her voice as clear as she could manage under her duress. "It's Elsa, something's wrong." When she caught sight of the other woman's face, her reaction, she very nearly slapped herself. She was the _Queen_. As much as she wanted to dissolve into her own panic, her people needed her to stay calm. Elsa needed her to stay calm. She closed her eyes and took a slow, steadying breath. When she met Gerda's frightened gaze again she remembered how her sister handled things like these. She had to be decisive. "We need a doctor." Her mind and her heart were having a race to see which could flee her first. She had to rein this in. "Anyone who knows anything about… Things that feed on people from the inside."

Her breath caught with an abrupt realization. "And Pabbie. He might know something." _It can completely consume you from the inside._ That couldn't possibly have been a coincidence, could it? Either way, the old troll always nudged them in the right direction. Even if the nudge was usually hopelessly vague.

Gerda nodded firmly. The Queen's feigned confidence had given the woman something to stand on. "Of course, your Majesty. Right away."

When they parted it took everything in Anna to keep from falling on her knees. She watched Gerda go as if all her hopes were tied to the foot of a pigeon sent into a storm.

* * *

There was too much talking. Too much talking all at once. She tried to concentrate. The moving shapes, the garbled sounds, it was as though she were underwater peering up through dense rippling on the surface. It took a moment of squinting through the haze to realize that she couldn't remember how she got here. A shallow breath struggled into her lungs. She couldn't tell if the difficulty came from the thick blankets she had been swaddled in or the tightness in her chest.

As things slowly started to find focus, as she recognized a shimmer of copper, her eyes caught something in the corner of her vision. With abrupt clarity everything else seemed to vanish save for a single figure. The massive dark shape that loomed off to her left, watching her with hollow eyes.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. She wasn't yet awake.

It's eyes were unseeing but they saw her. It had no lips or teeth but it grinned wide and open-mouthed. The blackness was trembling, seething over what was clearly the form of a man. It hadn't taken a step toward her and yet it seemed to be edging closer, it's shadow stretching longer. It knew her. It had been waiting for her.

When she blinked her eyes found the Ambassador of East Marche frowning down at her.

"Elsa?" Anna's probing voice cut through the confusion as she slowly dug herself out of her stupor, out of the blankets that held her hostage. Before she could quite slip her bonds her sister caught her in her arms. She had traded one captor for another and barely snuffed the initial panic that strangled her in that embrace. Her nerves still shrieked after the nightmare, heart pounding on her ribs with the same tenacity of a confused little girl knocking on a door days after an accident she couldn't quite recall. She forced her face into the space between a neck and a shoulder. Once the tremor in her slowed hum she could sink into that sanctuary. "Elsa!" She winced. Now that Anna's bright voice wasn't underwater it was blaring.

A deep, low rumble ground into a familiar old voice beside her. Pabbie was shaking his head, features contorted to bear the weight of his concern. "She should be stable, at least for now."

Anna jerked away, narrowing a wet, frustrated glare. She looked like she might say something, deservedly accuse her of shutting her out, maybe. Honeymaren's soft voice beat her to it. "Elsa, why didn't you say something?" She sat on the bed next to the two sisters, leaning in but not quite intruding. "When did it happen?"

At least this gave Elsa the chance to sit up and survey the scene. She could see Kai, Gerda, and Lord Peterson outside in the hallway on the wings, sharing in a little animated discussion out of hearing. A man she didn't recognize was standing hopelessly off to the side, probably a doctor given the equipment he was packing back up, but he seemed at a loss. Kristoff met her searching gaze but his brows furrowed and his eyes squinted in an unspoken disapproval that forced her to turn her attention elsewhere, to the Ambassador standing next to her bed. Why was he here? "I didn't want to cause a panic." She ventured, gently taking her sister's hands in a little squeeze. "It wouldn't have made it any better. I thought-."

"That you could handle it." The bitter edge to Anna's voice cut so deeply. " Alone."

"Anna," she tried to find her voice but it was hardly more than air. She cupped her sister's face in her palm, trying to soothe the wound she saw bleeding in those beautiful eyes that spared her little warmth. She tried to find words but everything just felt like dust in her mouth. She hadn't really lied this time. But she hadn't told the truth, either. "I'm sorry." It came out as a pleading rasp. "I was scared," she tried, her voice barely stable, "and I didn't want to frighten you, too."

Her sister traced the pads of her digits along the back of the palm on her cheek until she could lightly entangle their fingers. Anna wouldn't let go of her gaze, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as red stung her face. "What am I supposed to do if you die again?"

The knife buried deep and twisted slowly. Anything she could have said was lost in the ice that clawed up inside her arms, the tightness in her throat. She deserved this. She brought this on herself. One day her sister might just realize she wasn't worth all this trouble. That was how it should be, right? Elsa swallowed. _Conceal it. Don't feel it._ It was all small reminders. Her thumb rubbed along the bone of Anna's cheek. She couldn't even manage to beg her not to cry.

"It was," Elsa struggled to find her voice. She had let the silence drag too long and was conscious of the weight of eyes on her. Her gaze trained on the subtle texture of mother's scarf sitting now in her lap, her hands falling so she could pick at the fabric. "It was when we brought it to Yelena. One of the little ones escaped the fire."

"That long?" Honeymaren almost squeaked, her voice was tight. "We don't know how long it takes for this thing to spread-."

"I know. I know." Elsa interrupted her, panic scrambling to climb her middle. "When I saw it, it was like a splinter and then it was gone before I could do anything." Her breathing trembled as Honeymaren lay a hand on her knee, trying to encourage her. "It was gone. I just- I didn't see a point."

Pabbie approached the girls and took Elsa's hand in his. Even though he was made of hard, coarse stone the surface felt warm and alive to her cold fingers. "Elsa, I am afraid all of this was largely inevitable once you woke the spirits. Opposites are drawn to each other. Even if you had made your best effort to avoid it, it would have come for you eventually."

"Inevitable?" Elsa's brows came to worried points as she followed the words of the old troll. Her sister climbed up on the bed and sat next to her, hand clenching her other hand in an almost too-tight squeeze that was noted with a bare wince. "I found notes in a journal that implied it was some kind of imbalance of the spirits?"

"And Yelena said it was feeding on them," offered Honeymaren as she leaned a little closer.

Pabbie nodded to the girls grimly. "Not an imbalance, not exactly. If anything it indicates the opposite." Still gently holding her hand he swept his other in a grand gesture through the air. The northern lights, like the unrolling of a long strip of cloth, were pulled forth and strung overhead. They glowed faintly in the candlelight, rich turquoise and violet color mixing until images began to form. The spirits and their totems burned alight as the old guide spoke. "Each of the spirits has a counterpoint. They exist together, bringing each other balance and harmony. Fire and Air, Earth and Water. Nothing in life exists in a vacuum. Each is necessary to give the other shape." He touched a massive digit to Elsa's chest, a little offset to the left, right where the pain still stitched in her heart. "Even Love."

Elsa lit up with recognition as the snowflake swirled into being in Pabbie's lights. They were exactly as she had seen them in Ahtohallan, the other spirits taking their places in the kaleidoscope as crystals, points in a star. "If that's true, then… There must be a sixth spirit?" The realization dawned on her with confusion. "But there's no place for it on the snowflake. It's not included?"

"It is a reflection and an inversion of what's there." Pabbie said it gently as the snowflake turned in on itself, as it darkened, the lights flickering out like timid little flames caught in a sharp breath. The dark started to swirl and twist into many terrible toothed mouths that snapped at cowering human shapes. Their tails wrapped around the little forms, tightening and holding them still as they tried to squirm away. "Do not misunderstand, none of the spirits are truly evil but left unchecked they are capable of great ruin. Love and Fear both, untempered, can consume a person's whole being. They can destroy who you are."

"That." Elsa had forgotten that Alexander was there. She nearly jumped at his booming voice as it forced in behind them. "I recognize that." He shoved a thick, meaty finger up at the image taking shape in the lights. It was the shape of a man covered in black coils riding what seemed to be a horse with too many legs, and when Elsa focused on it she was struck immediately. Her eyes fixed on the man that stood where the nightmare had been as he shook his finger at it's mirrored form in Pabbie's display. It spread out its hands, reaching over the forest, over the people and the animals, covering everything like mist rolling in from the sea. "It's the demon."

"Demon?" Elsa's genuine concern mixed near seamlessly with Honeymaren's incredulous scoff as they spoke at the same time.

Alexander looked down at the little group, looming in behind them from their shadows. The way the light caught on his face, the way it painted such a dark mask on his features, it was… eerie. She was still trying to shake the afterimage of what she'd seen when he scowled down at Honeymaren. She met his eyes fearlessly, her back straightening with pride. "My people tell a story about the witches who, in ancient times, invaded our homeland. The _Northuldra_." He pressed the word, sneering down at her, but she didn't give. "They sent horrible monsters to destroy our cities; mountains shaped like men and a massive serpent that spit fire and stretched as far as the horizon."

"Fire-breathing serpents!" The exasperation in her voice was very nearly physical the way she threw it at him. "We don't _control_ the spirits. They simply _are_. We couldn't use them on you even if we wanted to."

A delicate touch to Honeymaren's hand knotting in the scarf over Elsa's knees brought her attention back to the princess. She was watching him warily. "What do your people say happened?"

"What." The Northuldran balked, her voice edged with betrayal. "You don't think he's telling the truth, do you?"

"No," Tone sure and commanding, Elsa met distrust with conviction. "But it's an old story told by people who don't know about the Northuldra. Anna and I grew up on false recounts of what happened at the dam when my father was a boy. He had believed the Northuldra had struck first." She leaned to try and get Honeymaren to meet her gaze again but the other woman had forced her eyes away, nose pinched in a half-snarl. "He was wrong. We were all wrong. But that doesn't make the whole story false. There was still a battle. The mist still covered the Enchanted Forest and locked your family inside. My father just didn't know or understand the whole truth." She trained her eyes on Alexander, determined. "If you can keep your bias to a minimum, Ambassador, we will hear the rest of your story."

The Ambassador looked down at them from his great height. Honeymaren was hunched and looking away angrily but the two sisters side by side met his gaze with all the grace and command of queens. They would not be cowed by this man. "Thank you." It sounded horribly condescending. Elsa had to swallow back her distaste.

"Where was I," Alexander rumbled. "Right, the beasts. Our champion, Prince Regnard, prayed to the one God for aid. He begged for a weapon that the children of East Marche could use to fight back the monsters of the forest." The man paused. Elsa couldn't tell if it was his faith that gripped him or if he was searching his memory. "God, rewarding his faith and honoring his covenant with his people, forged for him a blade from the very rays of the sun. With it he fought back the monsters and led my people into the forest to redeem it."

Elsa peered over at her sister's intent face, searching for shared understanding. Those teal eyes spared her a glance and a small nod. She'd recognized it, too. It was from the saga of Aren. The Revolute Blade was said to have been a gift to their legendary hero, Aren, from the Sun. The sword had been just a sword. Only the love had been real. "Then what happened?"

"They called the _demon_ out from under the earth. It fed and became bloated on their magic. It whispered evil, leading those of weak faith into sin and driving them to kill the faithful. Even the Northuldra were not spared their own creation and it spread. The pictures they paint of it are exactly that." He pointed again at the twisting blackness over human shape made in the northern lights. "It was a ravenous monster. Unstoppable. Using God's blade, Prince Regnard fought it alone and when he killed it, it took him with it."

Alexander gave a suitably dramatic pause, pressing a hand to his chest. "The Lord then split the earth in two to protect us from what remained of our enemies. A great river cut down from the northernmost part of the land and filled with the Lord's power." He bowed his head in reverence. "Even today, the Lord's Wall is impassable. People who enter go mad, claiming to see visions of their deepest sins come to life to haunt them. Many just never return."

"The Northuldra don't believe in demons." Honeymaren crossed her arms firmly. "Or God. Or sins." After a thoughtful pause she shook her head and frowned at Elsa. "But the black river is there. On the east side, right?" She scowled at Alexander's slow nod. "Fording the river is forbidden. Yelena told us you would cross into the spirit world and never return."

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth thoughtfully, Elsa turned to her sister who met her with rapt excitement. "It's almost the _exact_ same tale. It's like the-… the people we met looking for something to stop the Notmarra." Anna smiled sheepishly, first to Elsa and then to Kristoff, remembering that the Huldra were supposed to be a secret. "Their version of the story was a little different, too."

"It's clearly a very _old_ story." The mention of God wasn't very encouraging. After all, if Lars had been right this would have happened before their peoples had known anything of the church. Not that the religion itself was proven false by any means, but the One God had come from the east and later. Elsa was shaking her head when she spoke again, trying to make any sort of sense of this. "The river still makes people see visions?"

"I never risked it myself," the Ambassador admitted slowly, "but anyone who comes back out after trying to cross returns spitting mad." Alexander crossed himself, a small prayer muttered under his breath for those lost.

"The river must end somewhere." The princess couldn't keep the doubt out of her voice. "If it was intended to keep the Northuldra from attacking you, couldn't they have gone around?"

Contempt painted dark lines in the man's face. As if she should know better. "I do not speak for God. You would have to ask a priest to divine His intentions."

The long quiet that lay between the group was broken when Anna turned again on Elsa. She squeezed at Elsa's lap over the blankets. "So. It sounds like we need to go to the river and see for ourselves. Even if there isn't a sword maybe there will be clues?" The hope she'd stolen from the story had tempered her initial anger into readiness. Elsa swallowed, hesitating when faced with Anna's unwavering eyes. What she might see. It was a river. Something about all of this made her uneasy. She felt like they were treading the same ground over and over again. The same stories, the same mist, the same river. Could it all be a coincidence? Or was this somehow part of Ahtohallan? A pit dug itself in her stomach. Thinking that this could have been here all along when their parents were searching for the glacier made her want to be sick.

If their Grandfather hadn't built the dam to try and cripple their neighbors for what, to Elsa, had seemed like no reason other than greed, none of this would have happened. Their parents would be alive. She wouldn't be a monster. Anna would have had a sister.

To the river. A steadying breath filled her. One more magical tomb that brought the dark places of your heart to life. One more secret. "I'm going alone."

"What? No!" Anna nearly choked. "Absolutely not."

"Anna, I'm the only one with magic to fight anything that might be hiding in there." She winced as Anna jumped out of the bed, soreness aggravated by the jostling.

"No. You just-... You _just_ fainted and now you're going to storm off alone into some magical fog that might kill you?" Anna's voice had risen to a near wail, breaking on the tide of the emotions cresting on her face. "Elsa! You could just collapse in the middle of nowhere, and no one would be able to find you to bring you home!" Her fists clenched. Her eyes hardened. "I'm going with you."

"I'll get some rest before I go," Elsa tried to find Anna's hands, to plead with her, but Anna pulled away. "I won't go unprepared, just-... please. I have to go alone. I don't want this to get you, too. Besides, you're Queen of Arendelle. Your people need you." _I don't want you to see what I really am. I don't want you to see what I already know will be waiting for me there._

Elsa regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth. She watched her sister's heart shatter in her eyes, the hairline fractures in her own splitting under the surface. Had she finally crossed the line? Her sister had always forgiven her trespasses before but that can only go on for so long before something breaks. Something she can't fix.

As if to give her the answer she most feared, Anna turned and stormed out the door. Kristoff held it for her, his fist tightening on the knob as he watched her go. Slowly he turned a glare on Elsa.

"Kristoff, please-."

"No, Elsa." She was shocked by the force behind his voice. "All she ever does is try to do right by you and you keep shutting her out." Before she could properly form a response Kristoff shut the door. He didn't slam it, just pulled it tightly closed. The soft click, solemn, was jarring to her ears. That knife that had buried in her heart twisted. She deserved that, too.

Unconsciously her hand reached to soothe the ache. The rest of her was so focused on keeping her from falling apart that she didn't notice, but Pabbie had. Insistent, he took her hand again as she started to get up, as she prepared to follow after them. His grave and stoney face wavered in her wet vision. "Elsa, you must listen. It may be best if you and your sister stay separated for now."

"I have to apologize I-." Elsa struggled, her mind reeling. "If I could just explain it better..."

"Elsa." Pabbie held her fast. "Fear doesn't eat the flesh. It feeds on what you are. You are the fifth spirit." He said that like it should mean something. Like she should know.

Disoriented, her attention split between this and Anna getting further away with every second, the princess shook her head. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with Anna?"

"It is in your _heart_, Elsa." Regret and sadness brought his voice to a pained rumble. There was a knowing in those wise old eyes that sent a chill of fear through her. "It is feeding on your _love._"

* * *

The door clicked shut behind her. Anna was so mad but the sound forced her to turn to frown at the door. This was all wrong. She had never gotten to apologize for being jealous. Elsa may be dying and she was here having a temper tantrum. Kristoff had closed the door.

No. Elsa had pushed her away again. She had shut her out again.

She was going to go alone. She wanted to leave Anna behind and do this by herself. She could be dying and she was going without her.

Anna couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't allow Elsa to face this by herself.

"Kai. Gerda." He snapped to attention as she wrung her hands, both waiting for the words that quickly followed. "We're postponing the wedding. I need you to inform the guests and keep them placated until we return." Anna's attention turned immediately to Lord Peterson, hardly registering the uncertain look that Kai and Gerda shared. "Lord Peterson. As steward, I am leaving you in charge."

"Your Majesty, as steward I must advise you that this is not wise." Lord Peterson spoke very gently, very calmly. As Anna's mouth opened to bite back he raised a white gloved hand to stop her, a flag of peace. "But as your friend and guardian I understand that you must do this. We will take care of things until you and your sister's safe return."

Mattias, now the Captain of the Guard, had been waiting just out of sight. "Your Majesty! Anna!" Aged as he was he was ready and eager, practically coming out of his boots to hop to attention. "Take me with you. It is my honor to serve." Anna didn't blame him. He had been trapped on the other side of the mist for most of her life thinking he had completely failed Arendelle and her father. This was his first chance at redemption.

"No," she saw her words cut him off at the knees, leaving him heartbroken, and she winced. "I'm sorry, Mattias. I need you here to help maintain order. We have nearly a hundred people here; guests and dignitaries from all over the known world. I need to know that you are making sure everyone is safe. That there is a strong command here while Kristoff and I are gone."

"What's the plan?" Kristoff didn't even need to be asked but she caught the trace of a resigned sigh somewhere in his voice. "We're going to stow away when Elsa leaves?"

The sharp determination on the Queen's face could have cut glass. "We're going to cut her off at the pass. She can't tell us to stay here if we beat her to the river." Even Kristoff looked surprised as she turned her attention back to the footman and the head maid. Her mind was working, gears turning faster. "I need a map of the region. We won't be able to beat the Nokk if we don't know the best way there. We'll need food and equipment for the journey." She couldn't catch Kai, his stiff bow and legs carrying him off with the dismissal, but her hand caught Gerda's sleeve. "She probably won't eat before she goes. Could you make sure she has something packed to take with her? If it's ready and you insist maybe..."

"She hasn't been taking care of herself properly." The waver in the maid's voice was so clear it brought a lump to Anna's throat. "She's hardly skin and bones. I swear, your mother and father would never forgive me if they knew how long I let this go on."

"Gerda," Anna's grip tightened on her sleeve and she shook her head. "You couldn't have known. She was out there for over a year and she just-... she didn't even visit us. None of us knew."

The woman nodded, sniffling against the press of a handkerchief to her dark eyes. She was trying to get herself together. "I'll see about packing her something, too. That nice girl she brought home, too. Maybe she can convince the Princess to eat." Gerda steeled herself and turned as Anna let her go, off to fill the tasks before her.

As if the mention had summoned her, Honeymaren opened the door. She urged the last of the men and the troll out of the room, chasing the Ambassador with a harsh glare. The Ambassador looked oddly smug but didn't so much as spare her a parting glance, his thoughts and attention long having passed elsewhere. Anna hadn't really thought about it but it kind of bothered her that he had arrived when he did.

She was _glad_, there was no way she could have carried Elsa comfortably the whole way even if her sister had lost as much weight as she had, but she didn't really like it. What was he doing skulking about this late at night?

When the Northuldran caught her gaze she hesitated. "W-wait, I should-." Anna gently took her hand, pulling her out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind the image of Elsa's shy smile shared for this stranger caught her sideways. Anna's mouth went dry. "I need you to do me a favor."

Honeymaren shot her a squared look, her eyes narrowed. "You don't have to tell me to stay with her. I already planned to. I don't know if she'll let me but Meandash is quick." A little doubt pulled her mouth into a thoughtful, lopsided line. "He and I, we'll keep up."

Taken a little off guard Anna struggled to find the right way to compose herself and her words. She managed to nod and cross her arms, trying to chase out her own awkwardness with a show of confidence. Her voice came a lot more firm than it probably should have. Boisterous even. "Gerda is preparing food for both of you to travel with." There was a short pause as she pushed the words out. "We'll be leaving ahead of you so make sure she sleeps in so we get a good head start."

Those thin brows shot up curiously as the other woman blinked at her. "Oh." Honeymaren brightened significantly before a conspiratory grin scrunched her features. "She's not going to like that at _all_."

_Why do you look so happy about that?_ Anna bit back the snide comment and cleared her throat. "Yeah, but that way we can make sure she doesn't do this alone. We always have her back. Right Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked at her sideways, arching a brow.

"Right." Anna pursed her lips. "So make sure she sleeps, and eats, and-… and gets to the river safely." Kristoff's continued scrutiny was starting to burn her cheeks. Honeymaren had joined him, tilting her head slightly to the right as her eyes squinted thoughtfully. "Right. We'll see you there." She turned around and marched down the corridor, her heeled shoes giving an unsatisfying and dull stomp on the carpet.

Kristoff turned and followed in the steps of his fiancé, sharing a small wave and a mouthed 'good luck' before the big man leaned in to his wife-to-be with a teasing smirk on his lips. "So," he chuckled. "Planning on challenging her to a duel?"

Face hot to the tips of her ears Anna only managed a frustrated flail and a wordless shout, smacking him on one of his big shoulders as he laughed.


	10. 9: Hopes

9: Hopes

* * *

The moon's gaze, bright, full, and shrouded by only the barest wisps of cloud high in the deep sky, lit the night with such brilliance that despite the hour the road was clear as day. This couldn't have worked better if they'd planned it. The good weather was a boon, and as late as it was they managed to escape the city entirely unmolested. Only the lamplighters were there to see them go. They tipped their hats in greeting as they passed, recognizing Kristoff but not the hooded woman beside him. No one could know the queen was missing until she was well and gone. With luck they would be back before anyone realized something was amiss.

Kjekk pranced, skipping somewhat on the gravel with a toss of his head as he worked some of the nervous excitement out of his legs. It had been at least a week since Anna had last been able to ride him and he was eager to run, eager to go. It didn't help his rider was squirming anxiously in the saddle, maybe a little excited herself. Despite the circumstances she couldn't help the rising thrill that stirred inside her. It was the taste of adventure, she thought. Just like when she and her sister, such tiny girls, snuck hand and hand through dark and gloomy hallways to play when no one was watching. Exactly how a little Anna had hummed with excitement when she and her sister were shooed away from the ball just as the music began, just as the dancers turned to each other and bowed. Anything could happen. There was magic in such beginnings. Once this would have had her bouncing eagerly but she found herself sobered by the very uncertainty that elated her. The last time they had stolen away in the middle of the night she had lost everything. Her gamble had brought up snake-eyes. The house had won.

Anna gently whispered up to her childhood friend, a hand stroking the tense muscles of his neck. At the sound of her voice his ears swiveled back to listen and his pace became steady. Kjekk seemed to understand, at least a little, that this was a mission and they had work to do. The reminder brought Anna's fingers to the long tube hooked to the saddle. A map case.

The map Kai had found for her in the library was a lot more helpful than anyone had anticipated. The river was exactly where Alexander had implied, following the length of the border between East Marche and The Enchanted Forest. It reached from the very top of the landmass, where Elsa and Anna had discovered their parent's lost ship, to the south where it fed from the mountains. Their biggest concern had been where to make their approach. Did they need to wander all the way around to the easternmost side of the river to enter safely? That would have added weeks to the journey just to get through the mountains. In the end, despite Honeymaren's warning, Kristoff and Anna had agreed to meet the river from the west. It was the most direct route and they had a better chance of beating Elsa from there.

When the sun rose, the moon sinking into the background to give her sister center stage, she checked the map again. And again. As if it would somehow make their destination hurry closer. As if it would make her sister better faster.

A snort caught her attention, dragging her out of another close inspection of the line between two points on curling paper. "Look, Sven, it's not like that." Kristoff muttered under his breath into the reindeer's ear. Even though Anna wasn't able to hear Sven the same way Kristoff did she didn't miss the skepticism in those big round eyes. Or how those eyes met hers when he realized she was watching.

"What's not like what?" Something about the guilty look they shared made her nervous.

Kristoff tried his mouth a few times as he got himself together. "Anna! Well-, I just-," he shifted in his seat, causing Sven to rock a little under the weight. "Can we talk now?"

The queen smirked a little. "We _are _talking now, aren't we?" It wasn't until the words were out that she recalled his big puppy dog eyes looking up at her from the floor, and him barging in on the luncheon covered in mud and straw. This was something serious that he cared about. She had promised him she would listen.

With a sigh the big man rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but-. Well… okay, alright. You're right." He swallowed and his Adam's apple gave a great, exaggerated bob. His best friend nodded encouragingly at him for support and that seemed enough to rally some of his courage. He puffed up a little, his lips pressing into a hard line. It all came out at once, in one big hearty breath. "Once we're married I want us to move to the Valley of the Living Rock. With my family."

It was stunned silence. Anna's brow slowly followed the pinch of her eyes as she processed what he'd said. "Kristoff... I'm Queen of Arendelle." She shook her head firmly. Arendelle needed her. If they couldn't have Elsa, they needed her. "I can't abandon my responsibilities."

"See, that's what I was thinking about. What if you _weren't _Queen? What if you were free to do what you wanted again? You could come with me and we could-."

"I love you, but I am _Queen of Arendelle _." Anna cut him off with emphasis. "Kristoff, you're soon to be King-Consort. You will have responsibilities to Arendelle, too." She nearly choked on the sudden realization that caught on her lips. Why hadn't she considered this before? Surely she should have touched the possibility when he had knelt for her.

Then again, she hadn't fully understood the implications of what Elsa had been telling her at the time, either. She hadn't realized that she would trade her sister for a kingdom. That she would trade her sister for a husband. "You don't want to be King."

His face hardened. "And you don't want to be Queen." Anna balked at the accusation but Kristoff pressed further. "You want Elsa to be Queen. You want things to go back to the way they were, too."

"So I can _be _with her!" It came out sharp and pointed. "Not so I can run off and still be unable to reach her!" When the silence fell, when her shout's echo disappeared into the dogwood, Anna winced. The force of her own emotion surprised her. It had struck her so deeply, so irrationally. She barely caught the tear that snuck down her cheek.

"So… we stay in Arendelle." Kristoff spoke calmly despite the hurt that plainly touched his eyes. "We convince Elsa to take her place as Queen, and we stay in Arendelle."

Anna was barely stifling the frustration that caught in her throat, trying to find her voice. Kristoff nudged Sven a little closer so he could comfort her. The sound of her anguish broke in her chest, trembling. "I don't think she'll do it." She heard more than felt the crumple of paper as she squeezed the map in her hands. When she looked down she saw dark splotches where her sadness had leaked onto their pathway, a little trail of wet spots. "She said she _had _to leave Arendelle."

"Did she say why?" When Anna shook her head a warm heavy hand settled on her back. She looked up into his pained eyes, at the little encouraging smile he gave her. There was a tightness in the muscles of his face. It was all a little forced. "Then we'll find out why and we'll fix it. We'll figure everything out together, okay? We'll bring her home."

Despite the awkwardness of the mounts and the space between them Anna managed to get her arms around him. The hug was brief, warm and firm. Together. She felt familiar fear dance in her chest, anxiety birthed by a single word. If Kristoff said it she knew that he meant it. She knew that she wouldn't find herself left behind or shoved out of the way. Her fear twisted into guilt. She loved her friend but it wasn't his together that she wanted.

That was a wretched thought. Was she taking him for granted?

"Thank you." The answer was weak but she saw his smile ring a little more true for it. "But what will you do if she says no? If you become King?"

"Well, then." Kristoff sighed and grinned at her. "I guess I should finally take Kai up on those etiquette lessons? Dress in fancy clothes and… give up on all this ice harvesting business."

Anna rejected the notion with a quick shake of her head. She knew how much he loved the mountains, how much he looked forward to the journey and how passionate he was about the ice he cut to bring home. He had nearly fought her for a chance to get inside Elsa's ice palace when they had first met, so excited to see the ice she so effortlessly sculpted with incredible precision. "I don't want you to change."

"Boulda always said that there were things you'd have to change about yourself when you met the right person." He was blushing now, busying his hands with scratching behind Sven's ears. "You're my right person, Anna. I'll be whatever you need me to be."

Kjekk, urged forward with a quick squeeze of the stirrups, a turn of the reins, crossed in front of Sven. Anna narrowed her frustration on the big man, insistent. "Kristoff, I need you to be yourself. I don't need you to be anyone else." She tried to meet his gaze but his eyes weren't focused on her. They saw passed her, beyond their discussion and on through the trees. Anna frowned and glancing at the confused look on his face she turned to look behind her.

Where the dogwood parted she could see the milk white of fog that reached into the trees, threading them in cloudy wisps.

"How close are we to the river?" Kristoff said it softly, as if his voice would somehow rouse the fog into coming toward them.

Anna smoothed out the page so she could have a closer look. "This should be it." Hidden under a few pips of teardrops she traced her fingers over the title. "The Black River should be inside the fog."

It was thin as they broke from the path, as their steeds trudged through the forest toward their goal, but soon it started getting so dense that she couldn't see Kjekk's hooves below. Anna reconsidered taking him with them. She led him back to the path and tied him loosely to a tree. Where he would be seen when they came back. Where he could free himself if they didn't.

Kristoff forced his hand out ahead of him, searching for any sort of push back, but this was not the wall of mist they had run into entering the Enchanted Forest. With the swish of his arm the clouds gave way, tumbling harmlessly in the coiling air. Anna swallowed and urged herself further, following close beside her two friends, trying not to think of how the coils seemed to loop like it was drawing them further in. The forest was dead silent. Not even the sound of chirping birds kept their crunching footsteps company.

Unable to see far enough ahead of her, Anna abruptly traded land for water. Her boots splashed into an inky blackness that broke around her feet. It wasn't deep, only coming up to the tops of her soles, maybe, and even though she couldn't see the bottom the water was thin enough to slosh and ripple with each step. She could see her reflection in the calm, lapping waves.

"Is this the river?" Anna frowned into the whiteness. "I was expecting something a little more… riverish?" She turned to look to her companions and the bemused smile died on her lips. The fog was too thick, too dense. Her hand extended tentatively into the cloud, reaching for the friends she couldn't see. "Kristoff? Sven?"

"Anna?" She swung her head to follow the sound of his voice, peering into the shifting, swirling clouds. There was a cacophonous splashing, two feet and four hooves turning somewhere in the beyond, but she couldn't place where any of it was coming from. To her ears it was coming from everywhere at once. "Anna, where'd you go?"

"Wait, Kristoff." Anna focused on the sound of his voice, pushing forward into the deepening white. He had been on her right. If she persisted she would bump into the two of them, right? They were big enough that she was bound to run into them. "Don't move, just keep talking. I'll come to you. Sven is with you?"

"Yeah, I've got him." His voice was softer now, further away. Was he behind her? The queen swallowed and turned, eyes searching for the deceptive clues her ears were giving her. Her brows felt sore where they had furrowed deeply in her peering. "Wow, Anna… I think-... Sven, it's home! What is the Valley doing all the way out here?"

Oh no. No no no. He sounded even further than he'd been, his voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him. "Kristoff, don't," she pleaded into the uncertainty beyond. "Stay where you are. I'm coming for you!"

No matter how hard she strained her ears she couldn't make out his reply. The soft mumble of his voice was carried to her from every direction, making it impossible to tell where the whispering was coming from. She swallowed and looked down at the rippling around her feet. The realization brought a tightness to her throat. Where had she come from? Spinning to look for Kristoff had robbed her of her bearings and there weren't even the telltale sign of footprints to guide her.

Somewhere overhead she heard dull flapping on the wind. She didn't see the white-eyed ravens perch amongst the dogwood trees. She couldn't see them peering down at the pair through the branches, so still among blood red leaves. Waiting.

She saw nothing. In only moments she'd been lost, her only companions the splashing of her feet and her desperate voice calling into the river of fog.

* * *

Anna didn't know how long it had been since she lost sight of her friends. She couldn't see the sun through the haze but it must still be daylight. The fog was a stark, blaring white, so sharp that it seemed to cut at her eyes already dulled with the weariness of a lost night's sleep. If night had fallen it would be nothing but darkness. She was already lost but without the light she'd be unable to-.

The thought cut itself off and she huffed a little self deprecating laugh. See? Not like there was much of that happening now, anyway.

She sucked in a breath and, with all her might, belted on the top of her lungs. "Kristoff!" Her own voice echoed in the void in reply. Her own pleading question found no one to answer. The rhythmic slosh of water following her persistent steps lost their even tempo when she stumbled. How long had it been since she'd slept? How long since she'd heard anything but her own voice, the splashing of her footsteps, the soft hum of a melody somewhere in the beyond.

Wait. Anna stopped, her splashing quickly dying off as she held herself so still. She held her breath.

There it was. A rich voice, heartbreakingly beautiful to her parched ears, humming such a soft, haunting, _familiar _lullaby. "Kristoff?" She whispered into the blank. Squinting, straining. Her eyes hurt to stare but she didn't want to move until she knew for sure. She didn't want to lose another chance.

Ahead of her in the milky haze she saw a faint glow. Like a slight tea stain on white table cloth. At first she thought it was a spot on her vision, the pink as likely to be her own aching eyes as anything well and truly there. But it was moving, gently swinging back and forth. It was getting bigger.

"Kristoff! I'm here!" She threw herself forward, water crashing around her as she shattered the peaceful water underfoot. "Wait for me! I'm com-!" The fog parted, opening into a small pocket of rose light. Before she had time to register the startled face that waited for her there she collided headlong, with such force that the air fled her lungs in a cough.

Anna's fingers knotted into a finely tailored waistcoat and her savior held her fast against them. Realizing that she had escaped falling backward into the water she relaxed into their grasp and… she marveled at how well she fit there. Her head rested so perfectly into the space of their shoulder. Her arms wrapped around them just so that they filled her grasp, not too wide or too thin. She nearly sank against the person who had caught her. The urge to bury into the sanctuary of an arm that so neatly nestled into the shape around her middle, their hand pressed into the small of her back. They were so warm. She hadn't realized how cold she was.

There was a soft brush of warm breath across her neck when they spoke. It startled Anna out of her musings, the smooth, melodious timbre sending a thrill down her spine with a skip of her treacherous heart. "Are you alright?"

Abashed, the queen jerked, pushing sharply back the stranger who didn't at all seem like a stranger. Again they blinked at her with a shock of wide, curious, sparkling blue eyes. They considered her as she fought against her racing heartbeat and the warmth threatening to spill across her face. As the awkward silence stretched the lovely curve of their lips pressed into a playful, secret smile.

"You're fine!" Anna yelped. "I-I mean. I'm fine. Well, you're fine, too, right? I didn't hurt you?" The warmth had boiled over into a stifling hot that burned her cheeks. Without thinking she tried to smooth out the rumples and distress her clenched hands had made on… his? Yes, his clothes. The warm colors, supple leathers and hot violets, sought to bring out the color in his pale skin. Even his hair, pale as it was, threatened to disappear into the fog. She almost thought him bald, the way he had it so tightly tucked under his cap, but a faint shimmer of white-gold gave It away. He was such a lithe figure under her hands, small and elegant compared to any man she'd ever known, but he cut such a striking and regal silhouette that she couldn't help but be impressed. He must be young. He was only a hair or so taller than she with a soft and delicate face.

It was odd to think of a man, or a boy, as beautiful but he was. Her stomach gave a nervous flip as she tried to take reign of her senses.

"Quite alright," he said it so kindly. He must be young, she thought again, his voice didn't have the deep reverb of a man. She would have bet gold that he could easily sing a powerful soprano if he wanted. "You seem a little lost. Can I help you find your way?" He lifted his lamp a little higher and Anna's eyes widened as the fog pushed out of the way, urged back by the warm light. There were thick, hearty trees in the haze that she hadn't seen before. Not the thin elegant birch but the dense spruce from the forests around Arendelle.

The boy extended his hand to her. Uncertain hesitation stilled her thoughts but her hand found his without her conscious consent. Her fingers glided over soft skin and slid into place, threading in between his with perfect symmetry. Just right. He beamed at her, the warmth of his smile as bright as the fire burning in his lantern. Anna couldn't help the shy little smile that snuck up in reply and scrunched her nose to struggle against it. Her heart was skipping wildly. That humming excitement that only Elsa stirred under her skin was singing through when he gave her a little squeeze, running his thumb tenderly over her knuckle.

It was still too hard to meet his eyes. She was grateful when he didn't press, when he turned and raised the lantern as he gently led her onward through the forest.

"So ah," Anna ventured nervously, searching for anything to break the silence between them. "Do you come here often?" Geeze, what was that? _Do you come here often? _What a dumb, cheesy-

"That depends on what you mean by here." She blinked up at the coy, lopsided smile that he offered her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He turned his eyes away, searching the black water for an answer. Anna frowned when she realized that the water didn't seem to slosh around his feet the way it did hers'. "If you mean these woods? No, not often."

Anna was about to ask him what else he could mean, her mouth parting with an inquisitive arch of her brow, but then he turned. He met her eyes and he smiled so warmly that the words died on her parted lips and as he leaned to whisper in her ear her heart threatened to flee her chest completely. "If you mean _here _, though. I am always _here _."

"_ Here _?" She wished her voice had been more stable than it was.

Before he could answer a howl sliced through the silence of the woods. The sheer ferocity of it sent a chill down her spine, the familiarity of it. The boy's grip on her hand tightened as he peered into the woods, as he put himself in between her and where they'd heard the sound.

As with all things the beast failed to appear where it was expected. Anna turned to see something white forming beyond the edges of the fog behind them. The white seemed to make it from itself, honing the cloudy haze into sharp, wicked teeth that dripped with the animal's hunger. It's hollow white eyes focused on her. A snarl passed it's lips.

"Look out!" Anna let go of his hand to grasp the sword at his hip. She yanked it free and shoved him out of the way, getting in between him and the gnashing maw that came for him. She swung wildly, the blade passed between the beast's massive paws, between the hooked and reaching claws. Terror danced along her nerves as she found herself faced with the inevitable rending. Her blade very nearly bounced out of her hands with the jarring force of her swing. She grit her teeth to try again, a yell rising from her throat to match the monster's growl.

It's snarl widened, mouth opening into a haunted scream. It's terrible face split. The wolf's body fell weightless with her between two halves, those pieces fading into mist and vanishing into the black water at her feet. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

The leather wrapped around the hilt bit into her hands as Anna clenched her fists. She focused into the void, staring out at the roiling clouds that seemed to play against the bubble of light that protected them the same way smoke billowed inside a bowl of glass, searching for another pair of flat white eyes. Her ears ached as she forced herself to listen for more. Another snarl. Another howl. Another hungry, panting breath.

After a moment of tense quiet she jerked at the shock of laughter from behind her. Her gaze found her companion, sitting in the water where she had shoved him backward, the lantern barely saved from dowsing by a raised hand. His hat had fallen in the scuffle, tightly bound locks spilling down and over a narrow pair of shoulders, over the light swell of his chest. When those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes looked up at her, her heart all but stopped.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice sounded strangled to her own ears. She scrambled, splashing forward to meet her sister as the woman rose to her feet. "Elsa?" She echoed lamely, dropping the sword so she could touch her sister's face.

Elsa pressed her beautiful full lips to Anna's brow, her fingers tracing over the swell of Anna's hip as she urged her closer. "You always were my champion, weren't you?"

If she hadn't been so startled maybe she would have said something more romantic. She would have said the words pinned in such earnest on her aching heart. _Always. _I was _always _your champion. But her mind and heart were racing as Elsa touched her lips to Anna's cheek. She couldn't will herself to say it, to cross that threshold. Something told her that she was pushing dangerously close to a boundary that shouldn't be crossed. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"What would I do without you?" She murmured so softly, her lips were cool against the sting of Anna's hot skin.

Anna's eyes and nose stung with raw, fresh tears. "Why wouldn't you take me with you?" Her sister pulled free despite Anna's fingers pushing to cling to her face. "Elsa?" She had turned away. She was leaving her behind. "Wait, Elsa!" She almost tripped on her own feet stumbling after her, the water splashing against her desperate clamour as she pushed forward.

It didn't seem to matter. With every step her sister seemed five steps further. She walked with such an easy gait, so calm and collected. As peaceful and undisturbed as the water under her reflection. Anna was frantic to reach her, her hand extended to catch one of those perfect slender hands in hers, to bind herself to the woman who was slipping further and further away.

"Please, Elsa! Don't leave!"

Elsa looked back at her. She remembered that smile. She remembered the glimmer in her eyes that may be tears, that she wished were tears, and she remembered the way the door shut behind her with a click. "I love you, Anna."

"No! Please! Please stop!"

The fog billowed and toiled before crashing over her sister like a great wave upon the shore. It swallowed her whole, filling the space between them as Anna screamed her desperation into endless white nothingness that washed over her. Her arms came up to protect her face, to protect her eyes and her mouth, but it was all just moist air and the faint taste of bog.

No.

Anna wouldn't give up. She had to keep running. She had to fight through this. She wouldn't let this take Elsa from her, not again. Gritting her teeth fiercely, pumping her legs as fast and as hard as they would go, she forced herself on. "Elsa!"

When the fog opened for her the world went from white to a warm rose glow, it's color almost hot to her chilled senses. There she found the lantern. It was waiting for her, set atop a large polished river stone, the top flat to seat the base perfectly like a little pedestal made just for this purpose. Anna approached it timidly, cautious, watching the calm flicker of firelight dance within. Her eyes searched the otherwise empty space around her for Elsa but there wasn't so much of a shimmer of her long golden hair.

She swallowed back a hopeless sob. No. It couldn't all be lost, not yet. With the lantern she could see.

Her fingers traced along the intricate design. It was so cold and slick to her touch. First she had thought the frame was made of silver but now that it was here, now that she was wrapping her hand around the handle, she could see it was made of ice. Against her palm she felt a slow, steady beat. The pulse rode up her arms, through her veins, riding on the rhythm of her heartbeat. She felt it reach into her chest, it's gentle throb strangely soothing.

"Anna." Elsa's voice called gently from the seething wisps pressing against her warm rose-colored sanctuary.

The queen turned, snapping to raise the lantern toward the direction of her sister's gentle supplication. "Elsa?" The light of the lantern brightened, it's pulse quickening with her own nervous heartbeat. Reaching into the sightless beyond the light created a warm thread, a lead for her to follow.

"Anna… this way."

Hesitation lasted only a moment. Anna hardened her eyes, narrowed her brows, and followed the soft caress of her sister's voice further into the void.


	11. 10: Arriving at the Crossroads

10: Arriving at the Crossroads

* * *

Just after the nightcrawlers have hidden themselves from the first spangles of sunlight, and right before the first songs of the early risers who signal the start of the new day, the hour just before true dawn is the most anxious part of the night. It's almost as though the very earth holds its breath, watching up at the deep sky that, like the curtain over the stage, barely holds back the trickle of light looming over the horizon. The smallest rustling from the audience and performers poised to spring to life are hushed and forced back with a stern hand. That tension, that waiting, sends a prickle of anticipation down the spine. Not yet.

For the fourth time Elsa's knuckles brushed against the polished surface of her sister's door, prepared to rap a familiar, light rhythm that they both know so well. For the fourth time she worried her lip between her teeth. She clenched her fist and pulled back her hand to give the wood a good knock. Her hand fell away uselessly. She couldn't do it.

The outrage in Anna's voice was still too fresh in her mind. Kristoff's reproach, as deserved as it had been, pushed Elsa back and away from the door. She cringed.

She should just leave. As cowardly as it would be she wasn't sure her heart could take another lashing so soon. Her sister wouldn't be happy until she relented and let her come with her. A spark of fear made her swallow. Elsa had always expected Ahtohallan to see her secrets. What she hadn't expected was to see what they made of her. As awful as it was, a post mortem apology and her sister's distrust was far better than Anna knowing what she really was. Choosing between isolation and her sister's outright revulsion hadn't even been a choice. There had been no question. No hesitation.

Hurting Anna, however. Stretching this out over years of little white lies and repeated moments like… these, well. That was harder for her to justify. As she traced the intricate carvings on the door with the tips of her fingers, the knotwork of woven bramble and blooming flowers, she wondered if perhaps it would be better to just tell her. To loose the bitter reality on her and let Anna draw the line for them both.

Anguish, long in preparation for the inevitable, cut a deep line down and through her. It was selfish, absolutely, but something in her still hoped that if she waited long enough those parts of her would shrivel up and die. That she would find some answer to seal away what she was. That one day she could finally come home, cleansed of the curses she'd been marked by.

Her brows knit with a hardening resolve. It hurt. It always did. But it hurt less than the alternative. Losing her sister forever, burning her only hope of sanctuary to the ground, was more than she could bear. As wrong as it was she couldn't bring herself to let her sister go.

More confident than she felt, her knuckles gave a firm rap against the door just as the spark of sunlight spread from the glass doors at the end of the hall. The shimmer of red and gold seemed to set fire to the room, to her skin, to the door under her fist. It all burned in her chest. Elsa swallowed and willed the submission of unshed tears. She had to look strong. She couldn't let her sister see how torn she was.

Not even the slight shuffling of a young woman moving underneath silken sheets was heard in reply. Only the slow, methodical ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall, it's resonant clicks almost jarring in the silence, were her only answer.

That wasn't too surprising. Unlike Elsa, Anna had never been an early riser. An early afternoon riser, perhaps, but never morning. Ever since they were little it had been like Anna was tied up in sleep, having to struggle and wriggle with such wild ferocity that it left her looking like she'd wrestled a bear to escape her dreams. A little warmth spread through her at the image she held in her mind as she twisted the knob, opening the door with the expectation to replace the cherished memory with reality.

The bed was empty of the prize she sought. The blankets and the cushions still perfectly tucked into place from the day before, undisturbed by the wild tossing her sister would have given them in the night. In the glow of dawn light streaming like ribbons through the thick, parted curtains shifting lightly in the brisk morning chill. The room felt perfectly forgotten.

Elsa's bright blue eyes, green in the golden light, stared. It took several passes for her mind to grasp at alternatives. In her absence had Anna and Kristoff started sharing a room? Where did he sleep? She hesitated at the thought, her treasured memory replaced with Anna's bare, wild limbs entangled in his.

She quickly pushed the door to shut the image out of her mind, closing herself off before she could hurt herself further. Her hands pressed against the wood, it's elaborate designs digging into her palms, as if she could hold it all in. As if she could keep it inside. "Oh!" Elsa looked up to meet the eyes of the old housekeeper. Gerda had just turned the corner. The princess almost sighed aloud. For now she was saved from the thoughts that were, despite her best efforts, working themselves out of the cracks in the woodwork. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Gerda." Elsa mustered her best smile for the poor woman who didn't need to see the evidence of her inner monologuing. "I came to say goodbye but it appears as though my sister never actually came to bed." The princess very nearly frowned at the old housekeeper when the woman squirmed. "Do you know where she is?"

"Her Majesty the Queen took Kristoff and left ahead of you, dear." Gerda shook her finger at Elsa firmly. "Don't you look so taken aback. You know how much she loves you. Bless her dear heart, she wasn't about to let you do this by yourself."

Elsa jerked away from the door. There was a bare moment of uncertainty before she turned down the hall. "I have to go."

"Your friend is waiting for you outside!" Gerda shouted after her. "I told her when you'd be up so she'd be ready. Be careful!"

She barely registered the words. She also barely registered running past people in the hallway, the steps as she quickly skipped down into the grand entryway, Kai opening the door for her and bowing his head with a murmur of well wishes as she swept outside. In a grand flourish she waved her hand over herself, trading in a swirl of power the nightgown for riding clothes with the barest thought. The ice had held in it memories of her designs to save her from crafting them anew. She immediately headed toward the gate, to the bridge. From there she could call the Nokk.

Fixed as she was on her task she did not miss when Honeymaren flinched from her perch on Meandash's back as Elsa stepped into the dawn. Her mouth gaped open as she watched Elsa's clothes transform in a spray of ice crystals that caught the newly born daylight in a dazzling, glittering spray. It would have been a lie for Elsa to claim she didn't take some pleasure from the way people reacted to her magic. Especially Anna, who never seemed to tire of it no matter how many times she saw it. The woman clamped her mouth shut just as Elsa cleared the steps. "R-ready to go?"

Elsa hadn't the faintest idea of how to respond. She bit back the immediate snap, the betrayed accusation, that threatened to lash out between them in the spark of her anger. Anna had left and the rest had conspired to keep it from her until morning. That they had no idea what Elsa was desperately trying to hide and had the best intentions at heart was a weak salve against the wound that was the consequences.

"Hey…" Honeymaren must have seen a hint of her upset on her face. "I'm sorry." She sampled before shaking her head. "Well, I'm not sorry for letting you rest, you look a lot better… but I'm sorry for not warning you." When the silence stretched further she reached back and patted the saddlebags. "Miss Olena packed some meals for us. We've got some stuff for Anna, too, when we catch up."

"Honeymaren." Elsa only barely managed to keep the bite out of her words. "I am not willing to put anyone else in danger."

"Let me help you." The girl pressed. "Look, you can't be everywhere at once, Elsa. I can help you find Anna at least. I grew up tracking animals in the woods. Lost reindeer and rabbits." She brandished the spear at Elsa, an attempt to remind her that the Northuldra were hunters, too.

"I can't put anyone else at risk." The snow princess echoed as she continued toward the bridge, the heavy clopping of Meandash's hooves on the tiled pathway following behind. "We don't know what to expect of the sixth spirit, or this fog, and I promised Yelena I would do my best to protect you." A glance was spared back to the frustrated look on Honeymaren's face before she leaned over the railing, peering down at the water. Please, Nokk. I need your help. She reached out to meet her.

"I'm not a child, Elsa. I can protect myself. Who was it that set the thing on fire? That was me, I helped protect us." She crossed her arms and, realizing she even sported an exceptionally child-like pout on her lips, uncrossed them just as quickly. "Give me a chance?"

The water roiled, bubbled, churned. At first the ocean waves pushed, snapping gently against the bridge as it had always done, but with each lap against the side it grew. Elsa flinched her hand back, hesitating at the unusual force in which the Nokk came for her. She watched as two eyes formed in the dark water of the Fjord, as a long mouth opened.

Honeymaren moved first. "Elsa!" She jumped off the reindeer and grabbed Elsa by the bulk of her coat, yanking her back as the first great wave rose and crashed against the bridge. It spilled in a spray over the edge, dousing the women and splashing onto the pathway.

A strange, deep bellow rose from the water before the surge came again, stronger. With the crack of old stone the force of the wave shook the bridge, causing the two to stumble backward. All they could do was watch helplessly as the vague, twisted shape of the Nokk took form in the surge, struggling to make its way to ground. Finally she lept weakly over the railing, her body breaking and reforming as she failed to clear it properly and in a splash plunged into the barrier on the other side. Four legs split into six, staggering as she tried to steady herself, but it wasn't enough. The Nokk couldn't hold her shape together. She met Elsa's frightened eyes, her pained nicker bubbled like the spirit was strangling on the fresh air before her form collapsed. Elsa didn't even have time to reach out to her. Water dumped like an upturned bucket, crashing onto the polished walkway at their feet.

In the liquid underfoot, Elsa could see it. It wasn't a worm, not really, but it was long, writhing, like the water was full of dark, transparent fish that struggled against each other in the pools. She grasped Honeymaren's arms and urged her from the reaching fingers of water that pried at the soles of their boots. Fear was eager. The black, inky substance that spread in the water trembling with what Elsa imagined might be laughter. When they returned to dry land the two turned just as fear took what was left of the Nokk with it back into the fjord, slipping through the cracks.

Honeymaren grabbed her sharply, shaking her to attention, she only balked at the fierce determination in those dark eyes. "You're not facing that alone. I'm coming with you."

Elsa's reply was little more than a weak shake of her head as she twisted herself free of the other woman's grasp. In honest acquiescence she had no idea what to do. Though she didn't know what Honeymaren's presence would do save for putting the both of them in danger. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt, either. So it's settled." The Northuldran's insistence was firm. "I'm going with you. And now you don't have to walk." She gestured to Meandash who was pawing nervously with his hooves at the empty puddles left behind.

Disagreement painted itself in stubbornness on Elsa's face. She couldn't see it, plainly, but with the way Honeymaren's determination met her with equal force it was like her reflection was being mirrored back in equal measure. A reluctant sigh served as her white flag. At this point refusing further would only lead to childish argument and they were already wasting precious time.

She prepared to tell Honeymaren so, at least that she had won for now, when they were interrupted by the clattering of hooves.

Astride a massive shaggy mare, not adorned with the trappings of nobility, Lars was equipped with a myriad of travel bags that brought a suspicious press to Elsa's lips. There was a long, elegant rifle strapped to the man's back, a hand cannon and saber buckled to his waist. Though the weapons were beautifully crafted, the long muzzle-loader even going so far as being carved with delicate gilded filigree, these were not merely decorative. Even the saber's sheath had the bruising you might expect from repeated use, a great scar in the leather suggesting he had used it once or twice as a shield. "Ah, excellent! Your Highness." He led the horse closer to the pair with the practice of a well trained equestrian, though the mare seemed entirely unused to the treatment. Elsa wondered if she had seen that very horse hauling a wagon full of packed crates the day before. "A moment of your time, please."

Elsa raised a hand to stop him. "Prince Lars you are a guest in Arendelle Castle, not a mercenary, and I am not heading a tour into the countryside."

The prince gave her a lopsided smile. "I am a son of King Westergaard, your Highness. You know as well as I that the sons of the Southern Isles are as mercenary as they come. Let me go with you."

Pressing her fingers to the knot in her brow she shook her head. "Exactly that, Prince Westergaard. You are the son of a King that Arendelle is on tenuous ground with." She narrowed a pointed, disapproving scowl at the older man. "If something were to happen to you in my company could you imagine the consequences?"

Lars's good natured smile smoothed to something less assuming as he considered. "No one knows I'm here, your Highness. My wife and I came to Arendelle of our own volition."

Honeymaren crossed her arms, pushing herself protectively between the two, and scowled up at him. "That doesn't change anything. What if someone were to find out? Right Elsa?" She looked to the princess for confirmation only to find Elsa was staring at the man, perplexed.

The admittance would have been a death sentence under different circumstances. If the daughters of Arendelle were different people. It could take King Westergaard years to discover what had happened to his missing son and even then there would be little evidence to support whether or not he had even successfully arrived at his destination. He might be lying, certainly, but something about the gravity of the man's eyes told her that he was being entirely honest with her. The lion was exposing his throat and, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

"Lars." Elsa searched his gaze, worried now more than she had been. This entire situation made her tremendously uncomfortable. It was as though she were slowly reaching into a snare, the jaws of the trap glistening on either side of her exposed wrist. "Why are you here in Arendelle?"

"It is a personal matter, it's-," his voice caught as he considered, she imagined, how much to tell her, "it's a family matter, your Highness. Please, let me go with you."

Elsa didn't like how guarded his answer was but now, with her suspicions so alarmed, she liked leaving him alone even less. Better to keep your enemies close enough to see the knife. She spared a glance between Honeymaren and Lars dubiously. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

* * *

Raising the lantern up, casting a great glow of pink over what lay before her, Anna squinted into the fog. Her field of vision, while assisted by the push of the light, only offered her so much to work with. The ribbon of red that had led her this far had come to an abrupt stop, it's end split and twisted in the space where it waved in front of her like it had been cut. Just beyond the face of a cliff, like a wall, wrapped around her on either side and squeezed her path to a point leading to two passages. A fork in the road. The ribbon was decidedly undecided, she mused.

If she had needed any indication that this was some kind of magic she found it when she turned around. Where she had come from was blocked completely, the walls extending in a loop all the way around in a horseshoe. When she stood up on her tiptoes, pushing the lantern up as far as her arm could reach, she couldn't even see the top of the barrier that extended up into the void. Walls certainly couldn't move by themselves and she hadn't jumped down into any rocky holes. She had been locked in.

Nervously she kicked the water underfoot and turned to the two openings in the wall. The ribbon wasn't going to show her the right way, so which was it? Did they go to the same place?

"Hello?" Anna moved a little closer to the doorways. She didn't want to get too close for fear of accidentally being shut out of the other option. When she glanced back at the barrier behind her to test her suspicion she found that it hadn't moved. That didn't mean it wouldn't close her off the moment she stepped inside, though.

Then she saw him. Kristoff's big, muscular shape. With Sven beside him. They were barely in view, walking down the hallway to her left. "Kristoff?" Anna nearly tripped on herself, caught between the desire to run after him and the fear that the pathway might close. "Kristoff! Stop!"

Anna had begun to lean, tentatively scootching left, when a soft voice stopped her in her tracks. "Anna." She turned sharply to the right, her eyes wide and searching. She couldn't see Elsa but there was no mistaking where the gentle call had come from. "Anna, this way."

"Kristoff!" Shouting to the disappearing vision of her fiancé, Anna glanced between the two hallways. She hung to the right, clutching the edge as she leaned into the hall beyond, peering. No matter how far she stretched, reaching with her light into the dark, she couldn't see what waited for her there. The fear of the way closing off her exit fought with the promise of finding Elsa somewhere down that corridor. "Stay right there, okay? I'm going to get Elsa and come back! Don't move!"

Anna didn't wait for him to reply. She trusted that the splashes of her feet would have covered up his answer, anyway.

The remnants of daylight outside were swallowed in the darkness of the cave. It didn't make much of a difference, but not being able to actually see the light made her a little uneasy. She couldn't help but worry that she would lose all track of time. That she would get lost as well as… 'lost' if that made any sense. As if not knowing the time of day would somehow send her to a different world entirely. Still, at the very least she had the lamp to guide her way. Even here the rose color pushed back the reach of the fog and gave her a little bubble of clear air to see through.

Her burst of confidence slowed, turning cautious as she searched for her sister. Periodically she glanced backward, grateful every time she saw dark hall and not stone closing in behind her. At least she could still change her mind, right? At least, she hoped. "Elsa? Are you here?"

Pink light caught on the sparkle of polished glass in the distance, built into the wall beside her. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked straight for it. She glanced back and forth, trying to figure out when the stone had given way for smooth plaster. When the rocky texture had transformed to elaborate wallpaper. The glass was bordered by a beautiful intricate window frame and as she stepped closer, pushing the light into the beyond, she could see inside.

She was looking into a familiar hallway. A very familiar hallway. A very familiar door. The hall was lit but there was no one there. Not until she stepped closer. Not until she touched the glass.

A very small Anna skipped up to the door. She didn't even pause.

Knock-Knock-Kna-Knock-Knock-Knock

Anna's heart seized at the memory in front of her. Dread at seeing this play out even one more time. She almost pulled back but something held her rooted in place. Morbid fascination, maybe.

The door opened. A delicate little Elsa she had never seen before, gangly like a fresh fawn, and all legs, peeked out to meet her. Little Anna grinned, pushing the door open so she couldn't hide behind it, and took her hands. Elsa stumbled a little as she was pulled, as Anna held those small slender hands to her heart.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" Playful and bold, this was a little Anna who wasn't hurt by years of rejection. Of being turned away. Her lips spread into a wide knowing grin and Elsa, oh so timid, couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes, Anna," she said, giving up the clutch of Anna's hands so she could scoop her up into a warm hug. "I want to build a snowman."

Before Anna could register what had happened her little self and her small sister, hand in hand, ran down the hallway, off to play. How many times had she imagined such a scene every time she had knocked on that door? How many times had she imagined Elsa might finally open the door, that she might hug her just like that? That all might be forgiven and things would go back to how they should have been?

Anna pressed her hand again firmly to the glass but the room filled with fog, pushing back the rose-light and leaving her with no view into the world beyond. All she could see was, faintly, the little light where the two girls met, their hands joining them together in a tiny rose glow. Her heart felt warm, the lantern glowed a little brighter.

She searched the fog for a moment before looking further down the passageway. It was no real surprise to her that another window waited for her there. Cautious, but eager, she quickly crossed the distance and pressed her hand to the glass.

"Come oooon, Elsa!" Just a little older, Anna appeared in her riding breeches and jacket. She dragged her nervous sister out and into the stables toward the pens, moving around behind her so she could push her gently forward. Kjekk, safely behind his gate, skipped happily as he waited for them to approach him, to saddle him. The saddle meant exercise and he was always thrilled to run.

Never in her life had Anna noticed how snuggly those breeches hugged her thighs until she saw Elsa in a matching pair. Not that it was a problem. They looked terribly good on her. Anna was grateful her proxy was in the way or she might have stared... and that would have been awkward.

With a push, her doppelgänger led them to the eager horse whose anxious snort had caused Elsa to stiffen. "Let him smell your breath so he can get to know you." She said.

"Are you saying I need to brush my teeth? Because surely a horse is one to judge." Anna smiled as Elsa pushed back against her urging, her balking was reminiscent of Kjekk's when they had first met.

Giggling, Anna hugged her arms around Elsa's middle and pushed with her weight. Her sister's fingers clutched nervously at her arms as they got closer. "No, no, really. It's like an introduction. Like letting a dog sniff your hand before you pet it." Anna squinted upward, remembering the holster's words. She tried to be as gentle as he was, her eager nature was one to push her sister a little too close too fast and frighten them both. "Say hello to his nose, that's all he needs."

Kjekk poked his big head over the gate and inspected the two girls before making a little noise that caused Elsa to jerk in Anna's arms. He was only asking for a carrot, but Elsa couldn't know that.

"H-hello," Elsa's voice was so very soft. Kjekk huffed back at her.

Anna, the real Anna, found herself stroking the glass like she might a treasured portrait. Horse riding had always been something of an escape for her, outside of the books in the library of course. Even before their parents had vanished into the sea she had wished Elsa would join them. After they had, Anna had very nearly begged that she might.

So she remembered this fantasy, too. This wish. Of introducing her most precious person to her one friend in all the world. Of having someone who might ride with her again so she wouldn't be so alone.

Elsa interlocked her fingers with Anna's, taking courage from the touch that connected them. Her other hand reached and, trying oh so hard not to be as nervous as Anna knew she was, pressed her palm to stroke Kjekk's soft velvet nose. He snuffed against the touch, nudging her hand. There was a helpless look on her beautiful face that pinched her brows worriedly when she looked back at her.

Anna laughed. "Here," she said as she snuck an apple slice into her open hand. "Hold this out for him. Keep your palm open and your fingers together."

The queen was still tracing the little details with her eyes, watching as Elsa's fingers clung timidly to her hand for support, as singsong laughter bubbled out of her when Kjekk crunched the slice balanced so precariously on her open palm, when the fog filled the room. Again, the only light left was where the two of them touched. Their hands were a beacon in the fog and the lantern in her grip burned just a little brighter, as if to try and reach for it.

Hunger urged her on. She held no illusion that these scenes, these would-be memories, were alternate lives. Not with the way Elsa always smiled at her with her brightest, warmest smiles. Not with the way everything always went so perfectly the way she wanted. They were too specific. Too familiar. These were all hers. Her private inner worlds she had made for just the two of them.

She almost ran to the next window, pressing her hand to the glass with anticipation. In each of those life sized snow-globes they were inseparable. Cooking together in the kitchens, Anna was impressing her sister with a challenging technique she never mastered in real life. Walking together in the woods, something they never had time for even after they had been reunited. Riding together. Oh, and here. In the study. Anna was on her back on the couch, her head resting in Elsa's lap. She always loved this one. Of those long, slender fingers brushing through her red hair. Of Elsa's soothing voice reading from one of her favorite books, not even scrunching her nose when the prince kisses the princess at the end.

Anna didn't even think when she approached the next pane of glass. She had stopped guessing which dream would come next. Now, even as far down the hall as she was, she could see little pips of warm light glowing in the fog like guiding stars. In the squeeze of her palm the lantern burned, it's light hot in the air around her. Elsa was turned away from her this time. As the fog cleared, as the room around her formed, Anna's heart very nearly stopped. She was unprepared.

In the warm light of the ballroom Elsa glowed. Her gown, a familiar tapestry of ice crystal, caught the overhead and just like the crest of the setting sun hitting the snow face at the end of a cold winter's day seemed to light the ice and snow on fire. It heated her pale skin, reflected in the shimmer of her hair, and when she turned Anna swore she could see it in the dazzle of her shining eyes. Her smile brightened as their eyes met. It was so warm Anna thought she might be burned alive in its glow. So free and unashamed.

Anna's proxy stepped into view, robbing her of Elsa's radiant smile. The green of her gown was in perfect contrast to her sister's, emerald crisp against the shine of sunlight. Together they were the heart of the woods, light dancing between the wave of dense foliage and opening summer blossoms. Anna extended her hands and Elsa took them, their union so in sync it seemed almost practiced. "May I have this dance?" It was Anna's best royal tone. The one she saved for moments when she wanted to appear grander and more commanding than she felt.

Even knowing that this woman was supposed to be her, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. That this version of herself could hold Elsa's attention so completely.

The playful press of Elsa's mouth matched the mirth in her eyes. Shimmers of light danced in the crystal blue she found there, the same way sunlight bounced on the waves of the fjord. "You know I don't dance, your Majesty." Her voice was hushed, in confidence. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your guests?"

Anna tugged, pulling Elsa against her with a loop of her arm around her waist. The bump brought a sound of surprise from her sister. Their noses brushed, level, and Elsa's eyes pinched with the smile she was trying not to let completely overtake her. Of course. Anna was wearing heels again. Normally she always liked them exactly as they were but in this fantasy she wanted to be taller. She wanted them to be eye to eye. "They can wait. There is nowhere I would rather be than here."

"Alright, Casanova," Elsa teased. She settled into Anna's arms - there it was, the reason she had wanted to be taller, so Elsa's could nestle against her just so - and though Anna heard no music from her side of the glass she knew it either must be there or didn't matter. She and her sister were swaying. She hardly even noticed that the faceless figures in the background were moving, too. "I was worried you wouldn't come." Her lips brushed Anna's ear, her voice low to hide under the soundless din.

"I'm sorry, I got lost," Anna whispered softly against Elsa's cheek. "You are so beautiful, dear sister, that my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I had to find them before I could come back to you." She bit her lip, trying to stifle the chuckle at her own cheesy line.

The real Anna, at the mercy of her much bolder counterpart's audacity, blushed. She squirmed a little, watching Elsa anxiously for… what? Rejection?

Elsa rolled her eyes, a barely restrained laugh hidden in her smile and in the lilt of her voice. "Are you sure you didn't just drop it?" A warm dusting of pink had spread across her pale cheeks. Sharp, distinct, this brought Anna back to the memory of Elsa offering Honeymaren a shy smile in the dappled light of the garden. As if she could see it, too, Elsa's smile turned coy.

Anna's heart was pounding fiercely in her throat.

With a bright laugh Anna's proxy stepped back so she could narrow a glare at the smug look on her sister's face. "You wound me! I'm not that clumsy! Who taught you to keep from stomping on my feet, hmm?"

That secret smile, that one Elsa had always saved just for her, pressed in such a smoldering glow that Anna very nearly lost the stability in her knees. "Well, to be fair," she hummed softly, "I had to learn to keep you from stepping on mine, too."

"You stinker!" Anna's feigned outrage only made her sister laugh, the sound dancing in her heart with such a beautiful song that Anna, locked outside, closed her eyes and pressed her brow to the glass. She couldn't take it. This was too much. Her heart felt like it was going to burst and tears, raw with longing, threatened to spill.

When the laughter faded, when Anna's protests gave way to a shake of her head and a little sigh, Elsa settled against her. Anna held her against her, savoring the closeness she was so rarely granted in the real world. One hand pressed low against Elsa's back, holding fast as though afraid she might escape her, when she realized her palm was flush against bare skin. Timid at first, her touch became searching, probing down the length of her sister's spine. Elsa's grip on her tightened with a shiver and Anna's mouth went dry, heart giving an anxious bounce. From her side of the glass, Elsa's back to her, she barely kept from sweeping her gaze over what was so plainly offered. Her double tried not to show it, grinning into her sister's ear. It took her a moment to find her voice. "Isn't this a little inappropriate?"

Anna's face was burning. When Elsa had come strutting out from the heart of her ice castle in that first glittering dress she had thought much the same thing. It had hugged her figure just so, emphasizing everything Anna wasn't normally allowed to see.

"Inappropriate?" Elsa seemed surprised and, only now, a little self conscious. Her gaze flitted down at herself between them - a journey her companion's gaze foolishly followed - before meeting Anna's wide eyes. Anna struggled to keep from looking away with embarrassment. Surely she had already seen far too much? "Do you not like it?"

"No!" Anna nearly cried out at the dismay quickly taking hold on Elsa's features. "I-I mean, yes! It's good! Too good. I mean, isn't the style- this just isn't very modest! Everyone can see you." Nothing Elsa wore was in style anymore. It all seemed to reach from somewhere else, like her imagination could see into places that no one else could.

Even in the confusion Elsa had turned a little pink. "If you like it, then I don't see why it matters."

Would she care if Anna told her that she didn't want other people seeing her that way? Would she care if Anna told her she didn't mind so long as they kept it to themselves? Even in her dreams was that right of her to ask?

Anna was still sputtering, looking for something appropriate to say to her sister and to her choice of wardrobe, when Elsa took her hand and pressed it firmly to her back. They were so close, so close that their brows touched. The air, even on the other side of the glass, tasted like frostbite. Anna felt as the threads unwound and rebound themselves under her fingers, closing all the way up. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, beating fiercely against her chest like it was trying desperately to flee her, and she struggled to keep her breath from panting. Their lashes very nearly brushed as her sister's focus lifted to meet her gaze. In the brisk air her voice came in a huff of fog. "Is that better?"

She was lost. It was like Elsa was picking at her. Like she was picking at an open thread. Tugging it out of place, pulling on it so that the fabric would split. She was coming apart. It was slow, so slow, and deep inside she still felt it pulling. "Yes." Breathless. She wasn't even sure what the affirmation was for. Was it better? Drawing a line up the length of Elsa's back, it was impossible for Anna to forget the feel of her skin as she pressed her hand in between her covered shoulders. Even though the woman in her arms was fully clothed she was suddenly very much aware of what was lurking under the thin veil of cloth between them. Anna, both real and imagined, shook their heads. No. It wasn't better. It couldn't be. This was completely wrong, wasn't it?

Elsa's hand found her cheek, she was guiding her face back to her so she would see her. "Anna," she spoke softly. "Do you remember when we were too young to attend the ball?"

The whiplash caused Anna to frown but Elsa was patient. Patient enough that Anna answered long before she would have had to ask again. "Before you locked yourself away?" Her sister paused at the way Anna said it, but nodded. "You never seemed that interested."

Elsa smiled. It was such a soft curve of her lips, something sad hiding in the light of her eyes. "You told me once that you hated that they would push us out just before the music started. Right before the bows."

"It was like anything could happen." She was still struggling to keep her voice steady. Part of her wanted to run away. The other part needed more. Wanted more. But more of what? "Like something magical was about to begin." Anna puzzled at the strange look on Elsa's face. This was vaguely familiar but not because it was her fantasy. What was she getting at?

Elsa paused. Her feet never missed a step but her words hesitated anyway. "I never cared," she began, "because all of the magic I could ever want was in you."

Her heart was so full, too full, that it spilled out of her mouth. The words came from Anna and her copy in an echo. "I love you." She had never in her entire life given it a second thought, but for the very first time it hurt. As though the splitting threads that were straining against the push of her own heart couldn't hold all of her in. As though she were breaking inside. Outside, the glass of the window was so cold against Anna's face. It felt good, grounding her when she felt like her footing might slip away.

The thread pulled taught. There was a tension in the air that held her breath so very still. She was reminded of the dancers right before the bow. Of that moment when anything could happen.

Elsa drew a line down the length of her jaw with the tips of her fingers. Something of a question was drawn in the tight pinch of her brow, even though all the answers Anna could ever want seemed to be hiding in the sparkle of those eyes. "Anna…?"

Before Anna could ask what she wanted the curtain dropped. Fog filled the room in a burst, consuming the scene before her in the flood. Anna's voice broke when she shouted, splitting on her tears. "Wait!" She wasn't done. She needed to know. She was so close. She knew she was. But the fog was ruthless, stripping the dream away and leaving only the faint glow of the two of them pressed together in the white haze. There was so much of them touching that she could see the vague silhouette between them, of Elsa's body pressed against her.

When she turned to the next window she was caught somewhere between desperation and fear. She was so close to something. It was just outside her reach. Right there.

Her hand felt drawn to the pane as she pressed her hand to the glass, bringing life to the next fog-filled room.


	12. 11: Sacrifice the Left Eye

In the middle of the study, as hard and impassive as the ancient Adonis cut from cold marble, Kristoff owned the floor. There was a sharp, trembling hiss of breath from his teeth, slow and drawn, as he struggled to keep his impressive mass so perfectly still. His body quaked from the strain as those massive muscles, taught and bulging, flexed in great hooks. He was the very image of the primordial Adam. The undeniable picture of pure masculine strength.

"Strong!" Anna's doppelgänger blurted the first, most obvious answer from her spot on the couch.

When Kristoff gave a sharp jerk of his head to the negative Olaf piped excitedly, taking his turn. "Hercules!"

Nope. Kristoff's expression twisted with the effort, his cheeks burning as the breath he held in his chest began to turn stale. Not that one either.

Frustrated, Anna wrenched her gaze from the man at the center of the familiar game. This _wasn't_ what she had been looking for. It was just one more thing in the way.

_Sorry, Kristoff. _The guilty thought tasted bitter, even to her.

Curled up on the other corner of the couch, Elsa squeezed the plush couch pillow closer to her breast. Her lower lip pulled between her teeth as delicate brows pushed together into a line of concentration. Anna couldn't help but savor this. The way she sorted through her thoughts, nose scrunching with a deliberate shake of her head to reject an answer before considering a new one. In real life she could never just _look_ at her sister. You don't just stare at people anyway, _that would be rude_, but there was this nervous murmur somewhere in the back of her mind. Something that told her that this was maybe somehow _more_ rude. Not quite right. Like something was out of place. Or perhaps that something was there where it ought not to be.

Here, though, Anna could take her time. Take her time to watch the way Elsa ran her fingers over her mouth thoughtfully. The way she continued to worry that soft, sore lower lip between her teeth. Anna swallowed. Her mouth had gone dry.

"Hero!" Anna shouted, practically lunging from her seat, but no. Another desperate shake of blonde hair.

Kristoff groaned, the sound reminiscent of the hinges of an old door, and repositioned himself to try again. He stuck his hip out to the side, looped an arm around something they couldn't see, and hoisted his other hand up, cupped, as if to receive rain.

The little party stared, expressions ranging from thoughtful to baffled. His face held such tremendous focus, cheeks puffed in such a goofy way as he tried to hold all his pieces in check. It really was impressive how he could stand so still, but this was beginning to take a toll on him. His skin had tinged violet. The poor man was still holding his breath.

Sven rang the little bell just as Elsa's puzzled voice cut the stunned silence. "Statue?"

"SO CLOSE!" Kristoff fell to his knees. "Elsa!" He took in a huge breath to fill his lungs, sharply bringing oxygen back into his starved brain. "You were so close!"

"Statue! Kristoff, really?!" Anna crossed her arms. Though she tried her best to pout at him the corners of her mouth threatened to tug into a smile. "You could have picked a statue from the castle that we know!"

He flopped onto his back with his arms outstretched. The pile of papers littering the ground under him scattered, sent into the air from his collapse. "I couldn't," he gasped, "remember any."

"There's one right outside the window." Olaf offered as he waddled up beside him. He stood on the points of his snowball feet so he could peer into the courtyard. When he saw what he was looking for he brightened and pointed outside. "Right there, see?"

Kristoff only sighed. "Yeah, I see."

"But Kristoff. You're not even looking!" Olaf insisted.

"Yeah, I know." The burly man was still catching his breath, slow and even. His face had finally started to get some of its usual color back.

"Wow. I wish I could do that. Imagine everything you could see without even having to _look_ at it." A pang of guilt passed over her fiancé's features. Coming from anyone else it would have sounded passive aggressive but Olaf's innocent words were exactly what they were. Kristoff sat up and peered over his shoulder to see what the little sticks were pointing at. There, in the very center of the courtyard, was the bronze statue of the two sisters and their parents. A perfect reconstruction of the family portrait donated to Arendelle by a famous artist so very long ago.

"Hmm… not sure how I would act out four people…" Kristoff grinned sheepishly.

"You just need to get better at reconfiguring your body." The little snowman patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I will show you."

As always, natural as the pull of the moon on the tide, Anna found her attention drift to Elsa. Her sister glanced up at her self-consciously, her small, quiet smile lighting up her eyes in that special way it always did. Anna couldn't help the smile her mouth made in reply. Couldn't help the pull that urged her to traverse the long space of the couch that sat between them.

A broad shadow crossed over the cushions, the light broken by the shape of her fiancé finally rising to his feet. It painted a dark line between the girls, stopping Anna like a wall. "I guess it's that time again." Kristoff said with a deep sigh. He smiled down at Anna's startled face.

"That time?" Anna's voice was hushed, eyes wide. She didn't know why, exactly, but she felt like she'd been caught doing something that she shouldn't.

"Story time!" Olaf waved his little stick arms in a windmill as he came skipping over from the window. "It's story time! Right? Sven, I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out what comes next!" He tugged on the reindeer's wide nose with excitement and Sven, bound by the tugging, nodded in reply.

"Woah, woah, I mean-," Kristoff glanced between Anna and the snowman pleadingly. "I was thinking we could call it an early night tonight. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow..."

The weight on Anna's finger felt heavier than it was. Colder. She looked up to Elsa, searching for salvation in those deep, clear eyes. She didn't want to leave with him. She _couldn't_ leave with him. There was something she had to do first. She pressed a little, urging against the barrier of dark that lay between them. Kristoff's shadow seemed so much bigger than it had been. Longer. Slicing her world in two. Though her sister seemed just as torn, her ice blue eyes hiding those secrets Anna ached to know the answers to, Elsa said nothing.

All the joy, all the excitement, melted out of the snowman's face with his words. "But, Kristoff. It's our tradition!"

Tearing her attention from Elsa, Anna focused on Kristoff's face. Her fiancé stood above her with a hand outstretched, a warm and gentle smile. Their family was whole, unbroken, and Elsa had come back for family game night. Anna had missed this so dearly. If things had been different she would have taken his hand and her place. Everything would have been right.

Right now, though, she didn't want family game night. She wanted to understand what had happened with Elsa in her arms. She needed to know why she felt like she was being tugged across the couch. The nerves in her fingers were still tingling, remembering the feel of soft, bare skin. Of Elsa shivering when Anna's fingertips had brushed all the way to the root of her spine.

Anna struggled to smile at him. "A little while couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Alright." Without an ounce of suspicion, Kristoff let go of his hoped-for rendezvous with a sigh. "But only for a little while."

Springing forth like a jack-in-the-box, Olaf popped up beside them and snatched one of Kristoff's massive, meaty hands. "Come on Kristoff! Let's go!" The captive man smiled, still harboring the disappointment of separation in his eyes, as he was dragged along by the bouncing little snowman. Anna stood to follow. It was a small apology but one she felt she could afford.

"Goodnight you three." Elsa's voice was all gentleness. The mother of three children she had adopted for Anna's sake. "Don't stay up too late." In the real world this would have screamed of wrongness. Elsa would have always stood to see them off, even if she had planned to stay in the study a bit longer.

It was Anna who was holding her there. Elsa would stay exactly where she had left her until she came back. She just needed to get rid of the distractions. Then she could sort all of this out. As always she had to hop up onto her tiptoes to kiss Kristoff on a bristly cheek before she patted his big shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" He grinned at her. Sven had come up behind him and was ushering Olaf out with a push of his big nose. The force yanked Kristoff closer to the door.

"I promise." It felt reassuring to say it.

The door shut with a click. It felt hollow and empty. Something was missing.

It was after the accident. Not the sledding accident Anna remembered, but the real one. The one where Elsa had struck her head with magic when she slipped. That memory wasn't nearly as clear as the one Pabbie had replaced it with - after all, the mind was so easily convinced - but in both she remembered how devastated her sister had looked.

She remembered, then, how she had woken up in _their_ room. How unrecognizable it was without half the life that had filled it. Half the furniture, half the toys, half of everything had been cut out of the big room and she remembered how empty it had been. How much colder it had seemed without the other bed and the other little girl who had slept there.

She remembered finding Elsa down the hall. She remembered the frantic way she had demanded that Anna leave. She remembered how she wouldn't let her touch her.

She remembered Elsa closing the door behind her. She remembered the door shutting with a click.

The lock. She had forgotten the lock.

Anna's hand found the little knob of the key jutting out of its place in the hole. She twisted. Closed her eyes at the sound of iron sliding into place. She had shut them all out. This room had to be just for the two of them. No one else.

What had happened? To that other little girl? To her sister?

When the door had finally opened on Elsa's coronation day it hadn't been her sister who had stepped out of it. The woman had resembled her, sure, a distant relative, maybe, but she wasn't the little girl who had actually closed the door. She wasn't even the slightly older versions of her sister Anna had imagined, gangly and too shy to pat a sweet tempered horse on the nose. No. Her sister had closed a lid on her sarcophagus. When the door in the hallway had opened the most striking creature Anna had ever laid eyes upon had stepped out of it. It was like meeting someone she had never spoken to before and becoming reacquainted with an old friend, all at once. The little girl who had been her sister had never come back out of that room.

"Anna?"

The way Elsa said her name always made her heart beat faster. Not the way her older sister did, no, that had been a child's voice. The way _Elsa_ said her name was the siren's call, and she was the helpless sailor strapped to the mast with little more than a prayer to save her from jumping into the bottomless maw of the sea. The rope that held her was fraying. Breaking. If she could reach inside herself to touch it she would feel it close to snapping under the pressure of her heart. She knew, without knowing, that if it gave way she would drown.

"_Anna_."

She had tried to resist turning. If she could stop herself maybe that meant she still had some power over her own undoing. It was the loneliness in that voice that did her in, turning her head. It was the loneliness in her own heart that pulled her toward the couch.

"My princess," Anna said softly, trying desperately to ease the anxiety that had set a tremor to her hands. The idea came with a goofy if nervous grin. She climbed up onto the armrest on the far side. "I would climb the tallest mountain to reach you. I would slay the foulest beasts that threaten you. I would-," she hoisted herself up, over, as though acting out her great exploits with the couch as her mountain. "I would face any darkness knowing only that your light awaited me on the other side."

Anna had hoped that it would sound more ridiculous. Not even a grand and chivalrous flourish could save her from the earnestness in her wavering voice.

"Anna," Elsa said softly, reaching out to receive the hands of her valorous champion as she got closer. The moment Anna's fingers slid into their place upon those open palms, fitting together, the hole inside her started to fill. This is where she belonged.

_There was no Anna without Elsa._

"Have you not already climbed the tallest mountain to reach me?" Anna met her gaze and she was lost. The deep, endless blue of those bright eyes had swallowed her whole. "Have you not slain beasts and rescued me from their clutches?" She was staring into the cresting waves of the sea. Her bonds had snapped. She could taste the salt on her tongue.

"I destroyed a bridge, too." Anna muttered, shoving the green pillow out of the way so she could take its place, reveling in the warm laugh that curved her sister's beautiful mouth into a smile. She brought Elsa's palm to her face, felt the coolness of her skin against her cheek. Her lips brushed the inside, touched again at the heel and again where the blue veins throbbed in Elsa's wrist. She imagined that she could feel Elsa's heartbeat quicken the same way hers had. She didn't imagine the way Elsa's breath hitched. The way the sound hooked her in a deep, unfathomable place she had never felt before. It reminded her of striking flint, a flash of sharp heat. "I would do it again." She was breathless, her voice emptying out of her as an ache dug somewhere in her stomach. Her chest felt so hot. It was like she was boiling over. Like she was burning alive in a wildfire that had quickly gotten out of control. The moment Elsa's breathing had lost its proper cadence there was no hope of reining it back in.

Anna knew before it happened. She knew exactly what was coming even though it was impossible.

"I know you did," Elsa hummed as Anna narrowed the distance between them. "I know you would."

"I love you, Elsa." In the hushed whisper Anna confided the secret that was a secret to no one. Elsa's breath was warm against her lips.

Anna knew also, from her slip in the kitchen, that those deep pomegranate lips only resembled the bitter fruit in color.

On the other side Anna wrenched herself away from the window. Shaking fingers grasped for her throat as she gulped for panicked swallows of moist air. No. No no no. Her voice failed her, keening in a tight moan instead of shaping real words. This can't be right. _That's my sister._ It was weak, honestly. A half hearted whimper in the back of her mind. She couldn't hold back the tears. Helpless, all she could do was push them from her raw cheeks, stifling sobs in hoarse gasps.

She knew. This wasn't really a revelation, was it? Theirs was the love of fairy tales. The love that had thawed her frozen heart. It had been so innocuous before, innocent even, but she had always known. It was wrong. That wouldn't change the fact that the woman under her on the couch was the person she loved. The person she _truly_ loved. It didn't change how she felt.

_This is some sort of sick prank._ Anna winced against the thought the moment it pleaded with her. She was never the sort of person to lie, not even to herself. Not even to stop the tears welling up and spilling onto her cheeks that she was quickly knuckling away. It didn't help. Her lungs were quaking. Her face was burning with the hurt that had climbed her throat, leaving her voiceless save for the empty, broken little sound that fled her mouth. "No," she shook her head. It was true. She loved Elsa more than anything else. Anyone else. There had never been any question.

But _this_. How had she missed _this_? How had she let herself dance around _this_ for so long? It wasn't just the kiss. Kristoff had been wonderful. He was warm and steady, dependable and kind. It was so comfortable. But it had never held any magic for her. The curve of Elsa's mouth across the room inspired more than any number of Kristoff's dry, scruffy kisses ever could.

She stared down the line of windows in the hallway, all the little points of light where she and Elsa were connected, mortified by the sudden realization. This had been the first of her dreams that had featured Kristoff in it at all and she had, quite literally, willed him out of the room and locked the door. He had been _in the way_.

Anna rubbed at her raw face, sniffling, and turned back the way she had come. Her steps were slow, dragging in the water, as she followed down the long hallway to where she had left Kristoff to chase after Elsa. She tried not to look at the lights from each of the foggy rooms. She was ashamed but not for the reasons she probably ought to be. Bitterness cut in her dry throat. When had she _ever _picked Kristoff first? Had she ever?

It didn't really surprise her that when she turned the corner and entered the second hallway Kristoff wasn't there. Maybe he had been when she had first seen him, but she had lost her chance to catch him when she'd chosen chasing phantom voices instead.

She knew she probably wasn't being fair to herself but it was hard to think passed the fact she had done that to him at every given opportunity. _God_, she was such a jerk. Her jaw tensed and she tightened her grip on the handle of the lantern, taking some solace from the burning each flickering pulse gave her palm. It was so bright now, so hot. The light that guided her reached so much farther into the fog than it had before. So far, in fact, that it wasn't long before she saw the shining glint of something in the distance.

Spurred, she launched forward, stumbling on her dragging feet a little as she hurried. The pulse of the lantern beat quickly against her hand, matching the anxious bounce of her heart. Hope brought her hand squarely to the flat plane of glass. Surely this wasn't as awful as it looked. "Please." She didn't know who the words were for. Maybe for herself.

The world on the other side of the glass was colorless. She and Kristoff had gotten married in Arendelle. The whole kingdom and their neighbors had arrived to see them. She loved them, she really did. It wasn't as though she wasn't happy. Clearly she was. Kristoff and all her dear friends were there and she was happy.

Elsa wasn't there. There was no fog to hide her. The world was clear, exposing to Anna every minute detail, even when the vision came to an end. There was no light hiding in a shadowed corner or deep in a milk haze. No star.

Desperate, Anna ran down the hall to the next window. Kristoff was learning to be a noble. He was trying his best. They giggled as he overdid an exaggerated bow, as he struggled to pick the right spoon. It was the small things but he was trying and you have to start somewhere.

It hurt. It didn't hurt because she didn't enjoy his company or because she didn't want him around. It hurt because she knew this was never what he wanted. This was never what she wanted, either.

When she found the next window she had to scrub her eyes again, fierce, to see. She was riding next to him in the sleigh. They were journeying together but not alone. Olaf was bouncing in the back and Sven hauled them up the path into the mountains. This was more true to him. It was more right. He looked so much more at home, not stiff like a puppet trying to get used to the strings. It had been so long since she had seen him laugh that way. It had been so long since she'd seen the goodness in him glow in his red cheeks and in his eyes. It had been so long since she could go with him and because of that, so long since he had gone.

Color returned when she found the children. Tiny, chubby bodies cradled in her arms. She didn't know them yet, she couldn't, but she knew she loved them so much. She taught them everything she knew, showed them everything she could. They grew up, fit and well and happy and off. Off to find their stars. She saw it, faint little glows in the distance as they left her one by one to find the light that she had been denied.

Anna was exhausted by the time she reached the end of the long hallway. Her face hurt from crying, her eyes burned as she forced herself to look into the last room.

Old and weathered, she was sitting next to the big bed where Kristoff lay. Her hand found his. It was faint, so small, but she could see the glow from their touch. She did love him. That had never been a lie. It just wasn't the same love. Not the love they both deserved.

Her resignation came out in a heavy sigh. She knew that if she stayed with him she would stay until the end. She knew that she would condemn herself to a dull life full of comfort, safe and passionless, to make him happy. When she turned her eyes down the long dark hallway she felt she could see forever. She could see through every window and she knew, without any uncertainty, what waited for her there. She would be responsible. She would do what was necessary. She would give up Elsa completely to do the right thing.

Would it really make him happy, though? Trapping him in Arendelle? Was Boulda right? That he would have to change for the right person? Her reaction cracked through her like a whip. Violent and sudden as her hands pressed to the window in front of her for support. "No!" She shouted to no one but herself. "No, that's not right. It just… it just isn't." Even trying to imagine Kristoff giving up all the things that he loved about his life just to be with her turned her stomach. "Don't you get it? He's a good person. He deserves so much more than this."

"He deserves to have someone who loves him the same way he loves me. He deserves so much more than…" She floundered, waving her hand angrily at the weak glow her touch gave in his final hours. "So much more than this!"

She was answered by a low croak from behind her. It was so startling that she very nearly tripped turning around, the water at her feet plunking when she stomped to catch herself. Her eyes caught the white before it made sense of the shape. It was so bright, so stark, that it very nearly glowed in the darkness of the cave. The rose color of her lantern was lost in the brilliance, only tinging pink in the edges like the thin lining on a shirt.

It opened it's big beak again, it's feathers puffed out like a mane around it's throat, and it let out a loud caw. It's talons, each as big as her own fingers, opened and closed as the big bird paced carefully along the length of a thick gnarled root sticking out of the wall.

"O-oh. Hello." Anna rubbed her sore, puffy eyes again.

It cocked it's head, then, looking at her with one eye and an empty left socket, and turned its head to look away from her. Where its beak pointed a doorway had been carved through the rocky wall. Through it she could see the glass window from the hallway on the other side. She could see the bright, vibrant star beaming from deep within the fog.

Anna glanced back at the white raven. He puffed his feathers up at her again, a little croaking noise clicking in it's throat. "Sorry. I don't really know what that means." As if birds could understand.

The bird stepped sideways again, toward the edge of it's perch, and spread it's great wings. She flinched away as it flew passed, covering her eyes to save them from the bright white against the dark. When it was gone she could hear it call to her from the hole in the wall.

She barely hesitated before she stepped through after it, her heart seizing at all the lights dotting the thickness of the fog. Everywhere she knew she and Elsa were touching. She couldn't see the details, she couldn't know for sure what was happening, but she knew that she and Elsa were together.

Anna sniffled. Was that selfish of her to want? Even if it could never be-... never be _that_, her burning cheeks heated at the memory of her own fantasy, surely it wasn't too much to ask for? To want to spend her life with the person she loved more than anything in the world? That's all that she wanted. Even if she couldn't know what would happen or how it would affect them going forward. Even if it brought the world down on top of them. She knew she could face it if she could stand by Elsa's side.

Her fist clenched over the steady beat of the lantern under her palm as she resolved herself.

The low croaking sound of the big raven drew her attention deeper down the hall. It stood on the frame of an open doorway. She urged her light through first so she could see, eyes following the floor as it changed into a winding staircase that descended deep into the darkness beyond.

Anna looked up to the great bird that still watched her from its perch, peering at her with its one good eye. She offered it her arm. "Shall we?"

With a great rustling of feathers it flew to her, landing gently on her arm. She had winced, worried those great hooked claws would cut her, but the bird was so careful. It climbed up and settled on her shoulder, puffing up its feathers and letting out a series of hoarse chirps.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go alone, either." Anna answered softly as she pushed through the door. "But… together it won't be so bad, right?" She reached for the doorknob, fingers tracing the handle and after a moment of hesitation, eyes seeking the bright points of light in the distance, she pulled the door shut behind her. Together, guided only by the light of her heart, the two descended deeper into the fog and into the unknown.


	13. 12: Coronation of Summer

It had begun to rain.

The delicate drizzle, soft but persistent, poured in tiny rivulets from slender birch leaves. It's patter tapped like an impatient child. Elsa was only dimly aware of the sharp cold that had needled through to her bones. Her thoughts had wandered again to the endless knocking on a door. No matter how far away she was the door always seemed to find her. Even out in the heart of the woods, her isolated sanctuary, she would lay often spread in the grass staring up into the forever of a clear blue sky. Into the distant blinking stars watching her from the expanse. Still she would find herself behind the door. Listening for footsteps. Listening for the knocking that would follow. In those moments her ears would strain against the rustling of leaves and grass in the breeze, searching for a sound that she would never find. Her freedom narrowed into forever shrinking spaces.

Shutting her eyes, Elsa shut out the world, shut out the door. She leaned forward against Honeymaren's back as she opened them again, squinting into the deepening fog in search of anything to focus on. Anything to bring her back from the world behind her eyes and into the world right in front of her. Instead it was sensory void empty of any and all landmarks. All she had to draw from was the tapping of the rain, the tapping of an impatient child, and the shivering of the warm body against her.

A hesitant hand paused, considering encircling the other woman's middle. She knew Honeymaren would be glad for the warmth but wouldn't that give her the wrong idea? Elsa's delicate brows pinched as she forced herself to do it anyway, scooching a little closer to hug her. She scrunched her face in revolt against the anxiety that inched up from her stomach. She wasn't queen anymore. As much as her sister insisted on it, she wasn't a princess either. Propriety of civilized Arendelle no longer applied to her, so what did it matter if she extended such kindness to a friend?

"There," a low voice rose from the cloud beside them. Lars had pointed out into the distant shapes obscured by white. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" Honeymaren wasn't looking as she spoke. She was focused on Elsa's arm around her, on the feel of their touching skin, on her own fingers deciding whether or not to reciprocate.

Elsa, however, fixed on the point in the distance like a man adrift might the shore. Her breath caught when she saw it. Before Meandash had even begun to slow to a stop she was off of him, trusting her feet would find the earth beneath them as she slipped from his back.

Kjekk nickered at her when Elsa approached, pressing his soft muzzle into her extended palms. He had been happily munching on the soft tender grasses on the edge of the pathway. Anna had pulled the bit from his mouth and tied him loosely to a nearby tree just off the road. Had she worried she wouldn't be coming back soon enough to free him? Elsa stroked his nose, eyes scanning the forest hopefully for signs of gold and copper hair.

"This must have been when they separated from the path." Lars mused from the back of his steed.

The snow princess chewed her lip worriedly. "How far do you think they could have gotten?" She glanced between the two of them, searching for answers she felt entitled to. It wasn't really their fault that Anna left without her but it was hard to keep the inkling of resentment from festering regardless.

"They had a really good head start on us. They would have been at least four or five hours ahead." Honeymaren couldn't meet Elsa's eyes. The clear apology on her features made Elsa regret her tone only slightly.

"Perhaps not so far at all." Elsa frowned up at Lars curiously before following his eyes. She didn't see anything out there but he hadn't been wrong before. No, she didn't see anything at all but… yes, she did hear it. A muttered voice. A man's voice. A familiar voice, and the voice spoken for a reindeer. Kristoff?

She didn't even realize she had started moving toward the sound until her way was barred. "Wait, Elsa." Honeymaren had put herself protectively in the way, an arm outstretched to block the princess' path. "We don't know if it's a trap."

Elsa pushed forward, past the barricade. "If it is," she almost snarled at the ludicrous idea, "they had best be prepared for what they intend on catching." She spared a glance back at her two unwitting companions. Lars had caught her meaning, quickly swinging his leg over and out of his saddle to follow suit, but Honeymaren had to stumble forward before Lars caught up to the princess first.

"But what if they ARE prepared?" Honeymaren insisted. "What if we can't see them out there in the fog?" She thrust her spear out into the haze, peering out beyond her own sight to try and see their way.

Lars shook his head. "In this?" He gestured into the fog. "If you know where your enemy is coming from you can navigate around them to flank them, yes?" He waited for Honeymaren to nod. "In this fog they can't hope to anticipate where we will be coming from. Our best bet is to keep our voices down and keep our eyes out for a trigger mechanism."

"Trigger what…?" The reindeer herder balked over her shoulder at the man.

"The apparatus which, when triggered either remotely or through our interaction with it, springs a trap," Lars muttered softly back. He, like their quiet leader, was staring out into the void, listening for the voice they had heard. Muffled as it had been, Elsa would have sworn it had come from just outside their range of sight. She slowed her pace, toeing into the quickly softening earth with the tip of her glittering sandals. When the earth gave way for a black, murky water, she swept a small amount of magic across the ground with a graceful wave of her hand. The water crackled under her weight but held. At least it gave her something to stand on so she wouldn't have to trudge through whatever it was the black pool was made out of.

"You mean like with a rabbit snare?" Honeymaren stepped around the ice, cringing as her boot plunged into black water. She lifted the foot, her cringe contorting into a full grimace as black liquid slid off her leather leaving a dark red stain.

"Yes," the prince nodded. His eyes scanned the murk as if it might lunge up at him. "Precisely like a rabbit snare."

A low murmur amidst the light patters of rainfall brought Elsa to an abrupt halt. She stared out, listening into the silence of the fog in between the drizzle for the familiar voice, for the grumbling and the whale-like pining that characterized the presence of her dear friend. She had almost given up when she finally heard it. The princess turned, squinting into the gloom, probing for what must be right within her reach. "I know you're trying to cheer me up Sven," she heard Kristoff sigh, "but I really screwed up this time."

Sitting on the bank with his head in his hands, Kristoff slowly appeared as the fog parted for the approaching party. It was the reindeer who noticed Elsa first. He was sitting on his haunches right beside the big man, waving a hoof to point in her direction. "She was right…. there." Kristoff was unseeing, throwing his hands out in front of him. "And I just let her get away." Sven made a little noise, trying to interrupt. "How could I let myself get so distracted?" Kristoff looked up to Sven with earnest despair only to be met by furiously waving hooves. "What?"

"Kristoff," Elsa's voice was as gentle as she could muster. She met his wide baby blue eyes with cold, careful control. "Where is my sister?"

"Elsa!" The blonde man was on his feet in moments, sloshing through the brackish water to approach the group. "I can explain." He swallowed when Elsa waited quietly, her arms slowly folding under her bosom with a patience she didn't feel. "I-, we went into the fog? But you see things out there."

"That is about what we surmised given what was heard of the Ambassador's description." Lars frowned.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting to find..." Kristoff struggled to find words. "I wasn't expecting to find people there. Or home." He searched Elsa's face, hoping for understanding. "Eventually I couldn't tell who was real and who wasn't and I got completely turned around. I was sure Anna was right next to me but when I reached for her hand," his voice trailed off, looking at one of his big meaty palms. "She was gone. I looked everywhere but every time I go out there I just find myself in the Valley of the Living Rock and then back here."

The princess dug her fingers into her arms and looked back into the haze, swallowing down the panic that was crawling up and into her throat. "You lost sight of her, and you keep being sent back to the edge of the river here?"

Honeymaren pointed her spear back the way they came. "You're really close to where we found Anna's horse. That can't be a coincidence, can it? If the spirits are at work here, if there's something interfering, they could be sending you back the way you came."

"You believe he's being returned to his point of origin by magic?" The islander's voice was steady as he said it but there was an uneasy look in his eyes as he watched Honeymaren nod back to him. "Incredible, though you're right," he shook his head, "it would be extremely unlikely for him to simply find his way back by chance. Certainly not without a map and compass."

Kristoff was frowning, his mouth gaping as he followed their reasoning, but Elsa beat him to it. "They were separated on purpose?" She turned her gaze to Honeymaren and then Lars. "You're saying they wanted my sister alone?"

"I-I mean." Honeymaren realized her mistake too late. "It's a possibility." With the same consideration given to a young, frightened foal she reached out to take Elsa's hand. "But she's got to be out here somewhere, don't worry. The four of us are going to find her. We've got six sets of eyes and we can cover a lot more ground than two people alone."

"Separation is a terrible idea." Lars pointed down at their feet. "We wouldn't even have footprints to guide us out on our own, much less to find each other. Fog is notorious for disguising sound, it is why it's perfect for an ambush. We'd be hard pressed to keep track of each other."

Honeymaren gave Elsa's hand an encouraging squeeze and winced. "Maybe we could stand within reach of each other?"

This time it was Kristoff who dissented. His face twisted with anguish as he spoke. "Anna and I were so close. I only lost sight of her for a moment and we became separated."

"If we became divorced of each other and it went unnoticed…" Lars reached out into the fog as though to test the length of his vision with his extended fingers. "It would only take a moment for our group to be split up. Besides, we have no guarantee that we would be able to find our way back. With the rain the map would only dissolve. Did anyone bring rope, perhaps? We could at least test the length of the river."

Unable to listen anymore as the group continued to argue, Elsa turned and pulled away, letting go of Honeymaren's hand. She stared into the fog, trying to quell the shame and fear that threatened to overwhelm her. It hadn't been Kristoff who had failed to keep from being separated from Anna, it had been her. She couldn't blame him when she had set them up for this from the start. They never would have been separated if she hadn't insisted on doing this alone. Her heart hurt. "Then stop running into fire." She could practically see Anna there, her determination hot and molten in those sharp teal eyes. Here Elsa was, standing on the precipice of what she had so feared, and now she stood to lose Anna anyway. At least if she lost Anna because her sister chose to leave she would have the comfort of knowing she was alive. Of knowing she was safe.

Elsa was too much of a coward for that. It stung but she could at least admit that to herself. Her fingers traced up over her chest, touching where a pain had slowly begun to twist into a sharp knot. Touching where her heart beat against her chest. That is when she saw it. Where her fingers pressed into the space of her heart a red thread extended outward, connecting her into the thickening fog. She didn't need anyone to tell her where following it would take her. She knew all the way to her toes what waited for her out there.

It wasn't until her lungs began to ache that she realized she had been holding her breath.

"Elsa?" The princess jerked and looked back at the group. All three of them were watching her. Honeymaren closed the distance, reaching to take her hand again. "Are you alright?"

The snow princess's fingers interlocked, preventing them from being taken. She searched their faces before settling on Kristoff's. "Are you ready to go?"

Fear crossed those blue eyes. "It's a maze out there, Elsa. I've been trying but I can't break through it. We'll just end up back here more tired," he swallowed, "and more… confused than before."

Elsa felt herself harden against his faltering courage. She refused to think it might be resentment. Refused to think it might be anything more than fierce determination for the safety of her sister. Her eyes trailed back and out into the void once more, after the shimmering string that tied her to Anna. Could he not see it, too? Was he not as tethered as she was? "Fine." It came out colder than she intended it to. "Stay here if you want. I am going to find my sister."

"Elsa." She heard the reproach in the man's voice. "I did everything I could." But this never would have happened if you hadn't pushed her away. She could hear the words in Kristoff's tone even if he refused to say them aloud.

"And so shall I." The princess muttered into the fog, careless as to whether or not she was heard or if the sound died in the looming haze around them. When Elsa stepped out and into the fog, following the lifeline that cut through the featureless abyss, she heard them all follow after in the heavy reluctant splashes of their feet. Despite her resolve the hurt in her heart settled like a sunk stone deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Anna stepped delicately into the darkness, peering at her feet to keep from missing the steep steps leading them downward. "Don't look at me like that," she said, trying to stay serious as she spared a quick glance at the grizzled old raven perched on her arm. "I think you'd look quite nice in a suit. A little bow tie. It would be adorable." The low indignant squawk he gave her in return was enough that she barely kept from laughing, a snort catching in her nose. "Really? You don't think it would be adorable? Your little ruff poofed over a collar? We could even give you a little eye patch. You would be quite handsome."

She wasn't crazy, not yet, but she certainly felt it with how long it had taken them to descend. How long had it been since they'd left the divided hallway? How long had she been walking down this endless stairwell? More than once she'd paused and looked back, considering giving up and going back the way she came but the raven urged her on. He never said real words, of course. Even now his reply to her teasing was little more than clucking as he puffed his feathers at her, entirely offended. Still, the way he looked at her with his one eye made her think he knew exactly what she was saying. Kristoff had always said that the ravens in the woods were clever animals. He had seen them playing with wolves in the forest once when he was on one of his ice mining trips. Could they really be this clever, though?

The bird croaked at her, snapping his beak a few times to get her attention. Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She raised the lantern up to see further down the hall. "I guess I got distracted." The rose light of her lantern poured out over the steps like water cascading down a waterfall before flooding the bottom. A breath caught in her throat, sharp in her lungs. "Oh!" She gasped.

A door. Even though the hallway had long since traded rough unworked stone for the structure of brick and mortar it was strange to see such a modern wooden fixture in the doorway. There was light spilling through the cracks. Bright, white light.

Anna stumbled down her last few steps, her friend flapping and cawing his complaints as they lost their balance and nearly crashed into the door. She caught herself on her feet, barely, right before they collided and hopped to keep her balance. "O-oopse. Sorry." She righted herself, straightening and taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves. "Right." With her arms both occupied she decided to take the doorknob with her light hand. "Let's get out of here." She smiled at him.

He made a little sound on her shoulder. It was hard to tell if that was a positive or negative answer but she nodded anyway and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

The queen stepped out of the darkness, her boots crunching on fresh spring grass. Chirping of birds rang in her ears, the smell of the dense forest filled her nostrils, and she squinted through the bright ribbons of light filtering through the trees. She heard giggling from somewhere, and her gaze flitted in between the thick trunks of the old trees to find shimmering forms watching her from the dense foliage.

"H-hello?" Anna tried but only got more giggling. The small figures hid themselves behind the trees and the underbrush, peeking when they thought she wasn't looking, but the colors were too bright, too vivid, and they stood in brilliant contrast against the shade.

"Are these friends of yours?" Anna whispered to the old raven just as he leaned forward. He let out a low croak in answer and launched, great wings spread impossibly wide, as he took to the air. His feathers were so bright, the way they caught the dappled light between the leaves, that she was nearly blinded. She blocked her eyes in a vain attempt to save her sight from the sun.

As the light dimmed enough for her to peer ahead she saw him reach for an outstretched hand. Where the dark shade of the forest parted, standing in the light of the glade, a beautiful woman in a shining white gown caught the white bird and drew her close as she might an old friend. Anna stared into the stark light at the woman, marveling at the stranger's familiar gentle face. She kissed his beak, stroking under the puffed up feathers of his mane, before turning to face the lost Arendellian Queen who had stopped dead upon the path.

No. It was impossible wasn't it?

The woman waited so patiently for Anna to step out of the dark. Waited for Anna to take in the dark hair in a long cascade over her shoulders. To trace that face she knew so well that, now, seemed shaped from shimmering spun gold. All until their eyes met. Pale blue, but shining. Anna reached for Iduna's face, touched her soft cheek that glowed in the startling light of the noon sun. "Mother?" Her voice broke on the single word. Iduna smiled sadly to her, a single golden tear spilling from the corner of her eye and running down her cheek. Anna was in her arms before she had the presence of mind to think better of it, the big bird cawing and flapping his huge wings in protest as her mother caught her and held her close. He continued to croak, climbing over Iduna's shoulder and puffing his feathers up irritably when no one cared to listen.

"I'm sorry," Anna wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

Iduna cupped Anna's face in her hands, soothing her with soft hushing. "Anna, dear, it's alright."

Anna jerked back and threw her arms up into the air, swinging the throbbing lantern wildly in an arc. "No it's not alright! It can't be alright!" She started to pace, walking back and forth as Iduna and the raven watched her. "I've been such a huge-! A big fat nasty-! I've been so MEAN to Kristoff," her face twisted into knots. "Like Hans! I was like Hans!"

"Sweetheart-," Iduna tried to reach out to Anna but she was inconsolable, her pacing redoubled.

"I just don't know what to do," panic clenched her fingers. Everything from the hallways, even after the long descent down the stairs, was still so fresh. "I don't know what to do."

Her mother caught her then, gently taking her trembling hands and giving them a squeeze. "You will do the next right thing. You always do." She let one of her hands go so she could stroke her face, so she could gently thumb away the wayward tears from Anna's sore eyes. "You are so strong, Anna. You will get through this. I know you will."

"I'm not," Anna's voice was so weak, choking on her tears, as if to deliberately prove her mother wrong. "And what if the right thing for me is the wrong thing for everyone else?" She couldn't stop herself from shaking, the trembling wandering down her arms to her fingers. "What if I do the wrong thing and lose everyone in the process? What if no one understands?"

"We can only be who we are." Her mother's voice was so warm, so soothing, and her eyes so full of warm golden tears that they seemed molten in the radiant light of the high sun. Looking into those eyes Anna almost felt like she was splitting open, her heart so sore, but she couldn't bring herself to voice her fears. Certainly not to her mother. Certainly not knowing what all of this might mean for Arendelle and everything else. Before her mind could take her further down the path Iduna's fingers took her chin, lifting her face so they were eye to eye. "They may never understand, but the ones who matter will try."

"I can't do this." Anna whimpered. "I can't."

Anna didn't notice when one of the scared little children had stepped out of the growth of the forest, not until they were very nearly pushing themselves in between her and her mother. Cradled in their tiny, fragile hands was a beautiful arrangement of flowers woven together with sharp bramble, the spines had been formed into the spires of a delicate crown. Iduna smiled at the child. She gently lifted the crown from the child's hands and rested it neatly upon Anna's head. "You have all the tools you need right here," her lips gently brushed Anna's brow. "And all the strength you will ever need right here." Her hand, so warm, pressed to where Anna's sore heart beat in her chest. "All that's left is to do what you can."

Running the fingers of her free hand through her hair, Anna traced the brambles. She was surprised that they didn't jab her fingers as she tentatively probed for the sharp points, which instead gave a hard, rough texture in between the soft, silken flowers. "And Elsa?" Anna's voice wavered as a sick dread twisted her stomach. "How do we defeat Fear?"

Iduna smiled gently and straightened. The great white bird perched on her shoulder hopped around the back of her neck to rest on the other side, to cock his head before peering where Iduna turned to gesture. At the end of the bright glade the small forest children hiding in the bushes ducked on either side of the path. Anna could see a slight shimmering in the dark shadows. "Love, Anna." Anna's eyes were drawn back to her mother when her hand touched the lantern clenched so tightly in her daughter's fist. "Love is the only way."

"I don't understand." Anna mumbled as her mother gently pushed a few stray curly copper tendrils from her face. "I can love her as hard as I want but that's not going to do anything."

The great white raven croaked at her. It reminded her of old Kai, the way he scolded her when he thought she was being silly or unreasonable. Iduna frowned at the bird and shook her head. "She will learn, dear," she said softly to him. "They will both have to."

Looking back at her mother as she was being gently turned to face the end of the glade and the dark path, Anna frowned up at them both. "We both have to learn what?"

"You will see." Her mother whispered softly into her ear. With that she nudged her daughter forward, a gentle push. Anna stumbled forward, her boots crunching on something delicate as she reluctantly found her footing at the edge of the glade. Underfoot, where the sunlight was cut by the deep shade of the trees, the grass had frozen over and become brittle with frost. Her eyes wandered up the path, up to the deepening darkness of the woods, where the small specks of light filtering through the leaves refracted against crystal shapes.

Anna barely hesitated, glancing back at Iduna and the raven for support. The tears of gold spilling from the corners of her mother's eyes were long lines drawn over the contours of her face, dripping from her chin. It almost made Anna stop and go back but her mother nodded, urged her forward, and the bird let out a low, stern, croak.

Right. Anna turned to the shadows, her grip on the lantern tightening as she raised it up to fend back the darkness. Fractals of ice bunched, taking shape as she followed it along the forest underbrush. Anna stepped between the cradle of massive hooked claws formed in the densest crystals, of huge lizard hands that rested on either side of her, and between the length of muscular arms. The arms met a barrel chest at the shoulders, the chest rose up, following the length of a long curled neck and splitting at the open jaw where the dragon stared down at her from among the leaves. It was a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a dragon she recognized. The drake's head on the ancient knarve ship, hidden beneath the castle in the long tunnels she and her sister had found running from the notmarra, had a body of ice to support it rather than the belly of the rotting ship. Her boots slipped on the surface of a stairway guiding her up from the fragile grass, nearly sending her careening forward and into the stairs ahead. She had to be careful, taking each step so slow as she rose to meet the dragon's open mouth.

The queen found herself smiling. It wasn't quite the same, but the ice stairwell supporting her made her think of standing on Elsa's shoulders when she reached into the dragon's mouth and pulled out the anagram sword. With the aid of the light and a nervous energy in her throat she looked into the open maw of the drake. Her excitement dissipated immediately, replaced with confusion. She had hoped to find something useful, maybe the sword she had been sent to find, but instead all she found was the beast's tongue, coiled upon itself to form a crude platform.

Anna's mouth went dry. The rose light of her lantern was a steady pulse, following in echo the rhythmic throb of her heart, beating against the inside of the monster's open mouth. Her love for Elsa, captured in it's cage, it's heat lapping at her palm with every beat of the organ in her chest, would fit perfectly on that little altar formed by the dragon's tongue. She pulled back, wrenching the lantern from between the glistening fangs of the monster looming over her to the safety of the air. Inside the ice sculpture she could hear it groan. She couldn't decide if it was because the ice was melting or if it were genuinely disappointed.

"Mother, I-," she looked back over her shoulder only to find that the rest of the forest had been blocked off to her. The dragon's hands had curled to block her exit and huge shards of ice jut out from the forest to trap her inside like the quills of a porcupine. Anna stared for a moment before looking back to the altar.

Had she not decided?

Had she not decided to give this up? To save Elsa? To be with her?

Was that why mother wasn't worried?

A trembling hand urged the swaying lantern into the mouth of the dragon.

Would it hurt?

Anna slowly set the offering on the altar. When the ice of the lantern slid across the surface a low pitched whistle resonated from inside the monster's mouth, the soothing sound of a rod rolling along the rim of a singing bowl. She drew her hand free of the opening, safe from the teeth inside, her heart hurt with every slow beat in her chest.

Ice cracked as the dragon's jaw jerked, clenching. It snapped shut with a loud, jarring, shattering sound. Her heart gave a firm squeeze, her stomach gave a sick turn, and the light went out.

"No! Wait!" Anna beat her fist against the monster's snout, screaming. She felt so cold. Her heart felt so cold. "Please! Give it back!" The pain crawling up her wrists reminded her of standing on the river. She remembered Elsa hunched on her knees. She remembered Hans standing over her, sword held high overhead, a murderous look in his eye.

She would give anything to protect her. She would give anything to save her.

The ice crackled again, breaking as the jaws forced themselves apart, as those sharp fangs slowly slid away to give her room to shove her hand inside. Her fingers chased after the dim light within and she pushed her arm as far as it would go, reaching with a desperate little urgent groan. Ice dripped in sharp cold points on her skin, making her gasp from the chill, and the cruel fangs dug into the meat of her shoulder. Her fingers probed, reaching down the length of the long tongue, down the throat. She swore she was reaching into the beast's chest.

Anna almost jerked when she felt it. The tips of her fingers slid up something hard and smooth, up along something that felt familiar but different. It was far too long. It was far too cold, and not in the way the old rusted steel had been. When she finally got her fingers around the shaft, enough to get a good grip, enough to feel the warm beat of her own heart in her palm, she yanked.

From the throat of the dragon she drew the Frozen Heart.


End file.
